My Loyalties
by sakuravampire-aqua
Summary: Hisoka is the "son" of a successful shipping man. Her mother had been killed by this same man. Although they may be blood, Hisoka hates this man for ruining her life and making her act like a guy. There's only one she can turn to...Haruhi.
1. Chapter 1 Hisoka Maki

**_My Loyalties (Ouran) Part 1- Hisoka Maki_**

Hisoka's name has a meaning in this story. Her name means secret. Oh and anything with (these) isn't author's thoughts in this story. It's normally what the character either doesn't say but thinks, or something they say offhandedly.

* * *

[Hisoka's POV]

I was tossed to the floor, my head hitting the end table on the side of Father's bed.

"I told you not to go out!" Father shouted, walking around the bed and stepping on my stomach.

I looked up at my father.

Ryuji Maki. He was a man in his late thirties. His black hair was just starting to grey, so it wasn't noticeable yet. He was slightly bulky, from his muscles, and tan from being out and about so much. His brown eyes were glaring at me.

"I'm trying not to bring suspicion to you Father," I begged him. "Everyone knows you have a child. If nobody ever saw the child leave, they'd think something bad were happening and get the law involved."

He stopped his kicking to think for a second.

"That's why I thought I should go to school. Abusive parents don't allow their children to go to school. You wouldn't even be suspected of anything." I coughed up a bit of blood. "I'm just trying to make sure you don't go to jail Father."

"Hmm. You're a smart kid." He kicked my stomach once more.

"Ouran would be a great place to send me," I told him, remembering my friend there. "It would show you are wealthy, love your child, and would do anything to ensure that child a good future. It would make you one of the last few _anybody_ would suspect for anything."

He nodded his head, stepping on my right leg. "Get up and get clothes on. You're being signed into this Ouran school."

"Yes sir," I said, getting up and limping to my room. I glanced around.

I lived in a very nice house. Father was a rich man, in control of shipping things to and from Japan. This meant I had a fairly nice room. I had a decent sized bed, along with a dresser, closet, bookshelf, desk, and computer. Everything was matched to my red wallpaper, being either different shades of red or a mahogany color.

I walked over to my dresser and grabbed my underclothes, putting them on. There was some gauze in my drawers, so I wrapped that around my chest, after my bra was securely on. I headed to my closet, grabbing a blood red slightly baggy shirt and baggy black pants, and slipped them on. I dug around my closet floor for a pair of black shoes and slipped them on once I found them. Once I finished that, I walked into my bedroom again and grabbed a brush to brush out the tangles in my waist length brunette hair. After the tangles were brushed out, I tied a black ribbon at the bottom, but something caught my attention.

A picture.

I picked it up and smiled slightly at it.

A woman with brunette hair and oddly bright blue eyes was smiling back at me. Her small figure was a surprise after seeing the small child holding her hand. This child had the same brunette hair and blue eyes as the woman, showing the relation with the woman. The child, a young girl, was smiling at the woman, her mother.

The woman's name was Suki.

Suki Maki.

She was once my mother, until my father killed her for the money she had. He used that money to take over the shipping industry, and he's never felt bad.

Well, never felt bad that I've noticed. I've always wondered if he felt remorse for killing the woman who gave birth to his only child. The child he would probably kill if anyone wouldn't get suspicious of it or if it would help him get more money.

"Hisoka!" Father shouted, causing me to jump and run out of my room, leaving my picture frame forgotten once again on my desk. I stood in front of him as he inspected me. "Make sure _nobody _sees the bruises or there _will_ be consequences."

"Yes sir," I said, bowing slightly.

* * *

[Haruhi's POV]

"Haruhi!" Tamaki Senpai shouted, squashing me in a hug.

I tried to get out of the hug. "What is it Tamaki Senpai?"

"I will not let anyone find out about you being a girl!" he shouted. We had just finished talking about the physical exam for tomorrow. Host club hours were about to start.

"Footsteps," Hikaru and Kaoru called at the same time.

We all stood in our assigned spots and waited for the door to open to our first customers. Once the door opened we all greeted them with a chorused, "Welcome."

The girls squealed and all of the hosts moved to their area as the girls who requested them, followed. I had my own requesters around me as well.

"Haruhi, have you heard the news?" one of my regulars asked.

"No," I said, blinking. I smiled. "I'm sure it has to be great news, coming from you though."

The girl blushed as the others giggled.

"Well, when I was walking through the halls, I saw some people I didn't recognize. I asked around and found out there's a new student."

"Do you know their name?" Hikaru asked, leaning over my right shoulder.

"Or what they looked like?" Kaoru asked, repeating his brother's actions over my left shoulder.

"Well-" she started, only to be cut off as the door opened.

"May I help you?" Kyoya Senpai asked.

"I heard that Haruhi Fujioka came here," a familiar voice answered, causing me to look up. When I did, I was surprised.

"Hisoka?" I asked, gaining her attention. Her head turned my way, causing her waist length hair to sway elegantly as her blue eyes looked at me. She was seventeen years old, only a year older than me, but with how our birthdays fell, she seemed two years older than I.

"Haruhi," she said, smiling.

"Excuse me ladies," I said, smiling at them as I stood up. The Hitachiin brothers moved from their spots on my shoulders.

"Take your time," one said, smiling with a blush on her face. I ran to Hisoka and she gave me a hug, causing most of the girls in the room to squeal.

"Haruhi, put your hands on my ribs," she whispered in my ear.

I did as she said, causing even more giggling and squeals to come from the girls. I felt something odd.

"Your ribs," I said. She nodded her head. "Did you go to the hospital?"

"I can't," she answered shaking her head slightly. "You know what will happen if anyone finds out about me being a girl."

I nodded my head and pulled away from her. I turned my head to Kyoya Senpai. "Can I leave early Kyoya Senpai?"

I felt Hisoka put her weight against me, and her breath on my cheek. "Please sir. I haven't gotten to spend much time with my Haruhi in so long." She kissed my cheek gently. "I've missed him so much."

Some of the girls in the room passed out.

She licked my cheek. "And you wouldn't deny something like this, would you?"

"Go ahead," Kyoya Senpai said, sighing. "Be back before club hours are over Haruhi."

"Thank you Senpai," I said, bowing.

"Thank you," Hisoka said as well, bowing the best she could. While her head was down, she quickly whispered, "I need to get out fast. It hurts."

I put my arms around her and walked with her out the door, making it seem like we were intimate. Once we were far enough away from the room, and in a deserted classroom, she collapsed.

[Hisoka's POV]

"How did you find me?" Haruhi asked, as I pulled some gauze out of my pocket. I handed it to her and took my shirt off so Haruhi could wrap my ribs and make sure nothing else was broken.

"Well, you told me you came here, and I convinced my father to let me go to school to take suspicion off of him." I winced as she put a bit of pressure on one of my ribs. "And I remember you saying you were acting as a guy in the host club, so when we came here and Father left me, telling me to make sure to be as inconspicuous as possible, I walked around until I found a girl to ask where the host club was."

"You do know that Tamaki Senpai will be upset, don't you?" she asked.

I nodded. "But right now, everyone thinks I'm a guy. And I figured, the Hitachiin brothers can pull it off, so why can't I? I need to be close to my only friend."

She hugged me gently, as to not hurt me more. "Was that display really necessary though?" She giggled a bit.

I smiled. "Well, I figured the girls would love it. It was the only way I could think that way they'd be on my side if that Kyoya guy said no."

"So you want them to think we're an intimate couple, just so that they'll be on your side?" I nodded, causing her to smile and shake her head. "You must be crazier than the whole host club put together."

I winked at her. "You just hate me cause my long hair makes me look like a sexy hunk."

She hit the back of my head, causing me to grip it in pain. "You really are full of yourself, but everyone seems to believe it."

"So why'd you hit me?" I asked, giving her a look.

"Because you're full of yourself."

"So, what are we going to do now?"

"Well, I can go back and you can come, if you want," she suggested. "I'd rather you not have to walk home alone in your condition."

"Okay," I said as she helped me stand up. She handed me my shirt back and helped me put it back on.

As we walked out of the classroom and toward the third music room, I started fixing my hair again, so that it looked decent. When we arrived, Haruhi opened the door.

The room was still packed full of girls.

"I'm back Kyoya Senpai," Haruhi said, looking at the guy with glasses and black hair. I followed Haruhi as she walked over to a table that had twins at it. They both had red-orange hair with mischievous golden eyes. "Hikaru, Kaoru, you can entertain your guests again. I'm back."

They both looked up, then glared at me. "Hey, hey, no need to get feisty with me," I told them. I walked over to them and sat between them, putting my arm around both their shoulders. "Sexy guys like you shouldn't be making faces like that."

They looked at me like I grew another head as the girls around us squealed.

"Besides, I always thought twins were the best."

"Hisoka," Haruhi warned. I put my hands up in defense, still around the twins' shoulders.

"In my defense, it isn't my fault." I looked at each twin, both of which were still surprised. "And if I remember correctly, from what you told me of these guys, this one is Hikaru." I pointed at the one on my right. "And the one on my left is Kaoru, correct?"

All of the girls looked at me surprised now. One asked, "How do you know?"

I looked at her, giving her a smile, causing her to blush. "That my dear, is a trade secret…" I pointed at Haruhi with my hand that was around Hikaru's shoulder. "Haruhi told me so much about them. So, I blame him."

Haruhi sighed, and sat down next to one of her guests. "You're impossible."

I winked at her. "You know it." I moved in my position to put my feet in Hikaru's lap and my head on Kaoru's lap. I looked up at the red head. "So Kaoru, what's up?"

He gave me a confused look. I gave him a blank look. "You're no fun." I looked at all the girls, who were watching me intently. "So, who wants a massage?"

All the girls were blushing so much, I thought they would pass out from loss of blood everywhere else.

"Hisoka," Haruhi warned.

"Yes?" I looked at her. "You're upset cause I'm neglecting you, aren't you?" I stood up and walked over, sitting in her lap and getting comfortable. "Happy?" And the girls passed out. I looked at them. "Um, I think I killed them…"

One of the girls who didn't pass out, was staring at me with starry eyes. "You should join the host club."

"What?" I heard from across the room, then saw a guy with blond hair and purple eyes right in front of my face.

I looked at him. He was in my personal bubble. "Um…bubble." I licked his cheek then made a face. "Too much cologne, Sergeant."

"If you'd join I'd request you," another girl said, one from the blonde's table.

I glanced at the girl. "Aww, thanks." I looked back at the blond, who was in his little corner of woe, from what Haruhi told me. "And you, Blondie, must be Tamaki Suoh." I glanced around the room, not seeing two others that Haruhi told me about. "So, where is this Honey Senpai and Mori Senpai I've heard about?" I looked over at Haruhi.

"They're in the back getting cake," a girl at another table said. "Honey Senpai ran out."

"I see," I said. I jumped out of Haruhi's lap. "I wanna go meet them." I walked to the back, hearing chatter behind me as I left the room. I finally reached the little kitchen to see a short blond kid and a tall black haired guy. "You must be the Honey Senpai and Mori Senpai I've heard about."

They both turned to look at me. The blond blinked. "Um, hello?" He jumped up then ran at me, crawling up my back and hanging onto my shoulders. "Do you want some cake?

"Sure," I said, smiling. "What kind do you have?"

"Chocolate," a monotone voice told me. I assume it to be Mori since he's the only other one in the room beside Honey and I.

"We just finished baking it, do you want some?"

I nodded, excitedly. "And we need some strawberries so I can bring some to Haruhi."

"You know Haru-chan?" Honey asked, smiling.

I nodded my head. "He's my friend and the reason I'm here at the moment."

"Yey!" he shouted, jumping down and climbing up that Mori guy and sitting on his shoulders. "Let's bring Haru-chan a cake!" I followed them out of the room, but not before Honey could ask a question. "Um, who are you anyway?"

"My name's Hisoka."

"Hiso-chan," he shouted, smiling and holding his Usa-chan, from what Haruhi told me, in his arms. I don't know where that thing came from.

After that was done, we finally went back into the main room and I cut a piece of strawberry cake, bringing it with me to sit next to Haruhi. "Say 'Ah'."

She gave me a look. "I can feed myself."

"No you can't." I stepped on her foot.

"Why'd you do th-" I put a piece of cake in her mouth, causing her eyes to water.

"So good," she whispered, causing me to laugh.

"No more for you," I told her, smirking. I started to eat the cake, very slowly. I saw her out of the corner of my eye, eyeing the cake. "Want some?" She nodded. "So, why didn't you say so?" I handed her the plate.

"Host club hours are over," Tamaki called, glaring pointedly at me.

I stood up, wincing just the slightest. All that jumping around must've pulled something.

I rose my hands up in defense. "I know when I'm not wanted around." I leaned down and gave Haruhi a hug. "I'll be waiting outside for when you're done."

I started heading out when a hand on my shoulder stopped me. I turned to see that it was that Kyoya fellow. "I'd like you to stay for a second."

I shrugged. "I don't think they'll like that." I pointed at Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru. "I don't think they like me very much."

"It doesn't matter what they think," he stated bluntly, making them cry in the background. All of the girls were gone by now. "I'd like for you to join the host club."

I thought about it for a second. Haruhi came up to me and whispered, "He wanted you to be inconspicuous about it. It would work in your favor." She was talking about Father.

I nodded my head. "I'll stay then," I answered, smiling. I gave a mischievous smirk. "Oh and I guess I should say something before you guys kill me later. I know Haruhi's little secret." All of the guys stared at me with wide eyes. I poked Haruhi's chest, between her boobs, or lack thereof. "You might not want that little secret to be out in the open, literally speaking."

"How did you find out?" that Tamaki guy shouted at me, shaking me.

I yelped from pain, causing him to drop me. I fell on my knees in pain.

"Tamaki Senpai!" Haruhi scolded, bending down next to me. I was holding above my stomach, where my ribs were broken.

"That hurt," I moaned.

"I thought I tightened the bandages tight enough," Haruhi muttered, helping me stand up. She started walking me to the changing rooms in the back, somewhere near the kitchen. Once we were in the back and sure the guys were not following us, she ordered me to take my shirt off again.

"Great, the binding on your chest is coming loose too," she muttered, unwrapping it. So I sat there, in baggy pants and a bra, waiting as Haruhi tried to untie the bandaging around my stomach. "You shouldn't have been jumping around Hisoka. Who knows what kind of harm you're doing to your ribs."

"I've been through worse," I told her, shrugging.

"We've known each other for three years, and you've gotten hurt more times than I can count."

"I'm actually surprised by how popular I was today," I muttered.

"Always changing the subject," she grumbled. "But, you have a point. I'm surprised Kyoya Senpai asked you to join the host club though."

"We need to decide what host Hiso-chan should be!" Honey shouted, skipping into the changing room with Mori right behind him.

I groaned, covering my face as I heard their footsteps stop.

There are a few facts as to why I hate this little situation. One, there are two seniors in the same changing room that I'm in. Two, I'm a year older than Haruhi, meaning that I'm a _bit _(a lot) more developed than her. Three, Father would kill me if he knew that people knew I was a girl.

Ah well, what can you do? The others can keep Haruhi's gender a secret. They'll keep mine…I just wonder how long it'll take for the others to figure it out.

"Well, at least I wasn't groped for these two to figure it out," I mumbled, glancing at Haruhi. "Unlike someone I know."

"Hiso-chan is a girl?" Honey asked, making sure he understood correctly.

"Yeah," I mumbled. "I have boobs and don't have a-"

"Don't finish that," Haruhi interrupted.

Honey looked up at Mori Senpai. "You were right Takashi. Hiso-chan was a girl."

I looked up at Mori Senpai. "So, how'd you figure it out?"

"When you came into the kitchen," he stated. "And Mitsukuni clung to your shoulders."

"He pulled my shirt, didn't he?" I asked. He nodded. "And since the bandages were loose, you saw…Wonderful."

"How about the bad boy type?" Haruhi suggested. "She is much different than the rest of us."

"She reminds me of Hika-chan and Kao-chan," Honey stated as he and Mori turned so Haruhi could put the bandages back on. "She openly flirts with the other hosts."

I shrugged, causing Haruhi to scold me. "Haruhi told me yesterday about what she did here, and since I already knew about the twins, I just went with the flow. The girls seem to like it, and Haruhi and I don't mind."

I looked at Haruhi, who shrugged. "Doesn't bother me. And like I told you guys earlier. I don't mind if anyone finds out if I'm a girl or not."

I yawned, tired. "Well, you have to think of it from my point of view. I can't have people knowing that I'm a girl. If they see that you were hiding it, they'll think others are. I look like a feminine guy the way I am, so they'll think it's me first."

That had her second guessing. She knew about my problems. And she knew I _couldn't_ be found out.

She sighed, knowing I had her beat…And I don't even know why I'm helping these guys out…I think I'm losing my mind.

"I guess your host type would have to flirt with others, guests and hosts alike," Honey said, thinking. "Since that is what you've been doing already."

"Works for me," I told him. "It ought to be fun to mess with Tamaki and the twins…I don't know if that'll work with Kyoya though." I shrugged it off as Haruhi finished and I slipped my shirt back on. I walked over to Honey and tapped his head, letting him turn around. "Besides, I wonder how long it'll take for the rest of the hosts to realize I'm a girl."

"Took Tamaki walking in on me changing for him to figure it out," Haruhi stated. "And he was the last one. It might take him walking in on you too."

"This ought to be fun," Honey said, smiling.

Mischievous little bugger.


	2. Chapter 2 Physical Exam

**_My Loyalties (Ouran) Part 2- Physical Exam_**

* * *

Recap: Hisoka found Haruhi and her host club and managed to join.

Story Start:

[Hisoka's POV]

Yesterday Haruhi walked me to the gates in front of my house, wishing me luck in the hell hole.

Today, I'm walking with Haruhi to school. She doesn't live far from me, and we can both walk to school, so that's what we're doing. This way she can also check on me.

This time I'm wearing the boys' uniform, with my chest wrapped up tightly. Haruhi had also rewrapped my ribs this morning. My hair was tied the same as yesterday, being tied at the bottom.

"Look it's Haruhi and that other boy, Hisoka," a girl whispered as we got on campus.

"I heard he's part of the host club now," another said.

"He's perfect for it."

"He was flirting with Haruhi yesterday."

"I saw that!"

"And he was flirting with the Hitachiin brothers as well!"

"Hmm, talk of the town," I said, smirking. Some girls swooned. "It's definitely going to be interesting."

"I wonder if he'll take the physical exam with the others," another girl said.

"He probably has the perfect body."

"Just look how that outfit looks on him, of course he has the perfect body."

"If only they knew," I whispered to Haruhi, causing her to laugh. From the girls' point of view, it would probably look like I was flirting with her. I kneeled on one knee in front of Haruhi. "Now, it is time to bid you adieu." I took her hand in my own and kissed it, standing up and keeping it in my grip. "I'll be out of class when you go for your exam. I won't take it without you my friend."

"Don't get in trouble," she told me.

"Don't worry about me." I let go of her hand. "It's you I'm worried about." I winked and headed off to my class.

When I reached the class I saw that Tamaki and Kyoya were in there as well.

"Well, look who it is," I said, sitting on Tamaki's desk. "Nice to see ya again Tamaki." I nodded my head to Kyoya, who was at the desk on the side of Tamaki's. "Heya Kyoya." I looked at the both of them. "So, just wondering if you guys are coming with me to go with Haruhi for the physical exams."

Tamaki grabbed my shoulders, almost making me lose my balance on the desk. "Why are you going to Haruhi's exam!"

I winked at him. "Secret. Maybe I'll tell you today after club hours." I jumped off his desk and walked to the desk behind him, claiming it as mine.

* * *

"Hey Haruhi," I said, walking over to her in the exam rooms.

"The whole club is here," I heard a girl whisper. "This is so exciting."

I glanced over to Hikaru and Kaoru, who were holding each other.

"So, when can I play doctor?" I asked Haruhi. She looked at me with a confused face. "Well, they can touch each other, why can't I touch them?"

"Let's go," Haruhi said, dragging me to her changing room by my arm.

"They're going in together," a girl told her friends.

"Of course. They've been inseparable since Hisoka appeared at school."

"Almost as inseparable as the Hitachiin brothers."

"But this love isn't forbidden."

"No, but it's between two different ages," I told them, sticking my head out the curtain and winking at the girls. "Besides, you girls can't see me. I'm only here to see Haruhi."

The girls were both giggling and pouting. Some had wanted to see me changed, but they thought it was cute.

I stuck my head back in the curtain and turned to face Haruhi. "Now, what are you going to do?"

Before she could answer, I was pushed forward, falling on Haruhi, causing both of us to groan in pain. There were some squeals from outside, meaning they thought it was something completely different. I looked up to see Tamaki.

"Tamaki!" both of us shouted, though Haruhi added 'Senpai' to the end.

"Why'd you push me?" I grumbled, moving so I sat beside Haruhi.

"Why are you in here?" Tamaki asked.

"Trying to figure out what Haruhi was planning on doing about her situation," I whispered so people outside wouldn't be able to hear. "Now why are you here?"

"I'm here to help Haruhi," he answered, looking smug about himself.

"How?" I asked, sighing.

He put on a brunette wig, so he had Haruhi's hair. But that's where the similarities ended. He still had his purple eyes and was way too tall to be Haruhi. He opened the curtain and stepped outside. I could hear the girls saying that it was Tamaki, making me laugh.

"Come on Hiso-chan," Honey Senpai said, grabbing my arm. Kyoya was there as well.

"Why weren't you with us?" Kyoya asked me.

I winked at him. "Secret." Honey continued dragging me. Kyoya was behind us with Haruhi. Honey opened the door and I walked through as Kyoya told Haruhi she had a doctor that would keep her secret. The boys left Haruhi and I alone with the nurse, a brunette woman with glasses and her hair in a ponytail.

"Hey, I have a question," I asked the nurse after she told Haruhi where to change.

"Yes?" she asked.

"You're sworn to secrecy, right?" She nodded her head. "Would you mind keeping mine as well, so I can take this stupid test?"

"What is it?" she asked, tilting her head to the side a bit.

"Well, the same as Haruhi," I told her. "I'm a girl."

"Okay, then you can change in there after her if you want, or you can take the other one."

"I'd rather get everything done with now," I told her, walking over to the other changing room. I had managed to get my shirt off when I heard some talking in Haruhi's stall.

"If you're a pervert hitting on Haruhi, you have two seconds before I come over there," I growled.

"No, it's not that," he said. I heard a kick then felt a pressure on me.

"Holy crap!" I shouted as it hit me and I was knocked on the ground. My head hit the floor, making me groan. All I felt was a pain in my head, and my damn bandages tearing.

"Hisoka!" Haruhi called, running into my stall. I felt the pressure lift off of me, then the curtain being moved off of me. "Are you okay Hisoka?" I saw Haruhi with a shirt over her head.

"My head," I groaned.

"Wow!" I heard twin voices say.

"So, this is the secret you were talking about," Kyoya stated. I heard some scribbling.

"Get them out," I told Haruhi. "And get me an Advil."

"Out now," Haruhi ordered. I heard feet then felt Haruhi help me sit up. "How are you feeling?"

"I just got some guy tossed on me, how do you think I feel?" I asked. "And my ribs are killing me."

"He was kicked," Haruhi started. "And once the guys are gone, I'll get the nurse to get you something to ease the pain."

So we listened to the guy to talk about his wife and child and Kyoya directed the man in the right direction.

Once they were gone, the twins came around the maze of curtains to see me in a little corner, eyes closed, head and ribs hurting.

I opened an eye. "Like the view?"

They nodded.

"Get out!" I shouted, taking my shoes off and throwing them at the twins, hitting both of them in the face and making them fall backwards. "Haruhi, get these perverts out of here!"

"Come on guys," she said, coming in, grabbing one of their feet, and dragging them out of my line of view. Once it was quiet again, the nurse and Haruhi came through the curtains and checked on me.

After everything was said and done, I had gotten some Advil, the nurse helped Haruhi wrap my chest back up, the nurse tied a bandage around my ribs tightly so that no more damage could be done, and I had almost fallen asleep.

"There are scars here from different injuries," the nurse said, looking at my arms and legs.

"Yeah, I'm a clumsy person," I told her, looking away. I slipped my shirt back on.

"I don't believe you," she said. "These aren't normal injuries. These were done with knives, ropes, and some uneven things such as broken glass."

"I'm a klutz."

"Tell me the truth, or I'll have to bring you to a hospital, and they'll find out everything."

"Her father's abusive," Haruhi spit out, then covered her mouth.

The nurse looked at me sympathetically while I glared at Haruhi.

"How about this," the nurse started, "instead of you letting these injuries heal on their own, I'll treat them. I will not tell authorities unless it is life threatening, since I know you must have a reason to keep this a secret." She looked at my face. "How much has he hurt you?"

"Enough," I told her. She nodded, and walked toward a cabinet grabbing something. It was a bottle of pills, and she gave me one.

"Swallow it," she ordered.

I did as I was told and swallowed the pill.

She wrote something on a piece of paper and handed it to me. "That is my phone number and address. If you ever get hurt, come find me at that place. If I'm not home I'll be working at the hospital near here. Ask for me. I'll leave a note to all secretaries working there that if a Hisoka Maki comes looking for me, to let you through."

"Thank you," I told her, standing up and putting the paper in my pocket.

"Now both of you may leave."

We both exited the room and were greeted by the sight of a lot of girls, with the host club at the back of the room, at our exit.

"Now now ladies," I said, putting my arm around Haruhi's waist. "We need to get through. I've got things planned, and well, I can't mention them. That would embarrass Haruhi." I winked at Haruhi, and licked her neck. "And I'd rather not wait, if you girls know what I mean."

They squealed and moved out of the way. I grabbed Haruhi's hand and dragged her to the other side of the room, and out the door, with the host club following. I held my ribs when we were about a minute or so away from the room.

"Are you sure you should be running around when you're like this?" Haruhi asked. "I think you should've stayed with her."

"I'm fine," I told her, looking around for the guys that _were_ following us not to long ago. "I just overexerted myself…Where are the guys? They were following us when we left."

"Well, my year was the last one for exams today, so everyone probably headed back to the club room."

"Oh."

"After club is over, I'm making sure you call the nurse-"

"Mrs. Tsuki."

"I'm making sure you call Mrs. Tsuki so that she can check on you again."

"I'll be fine," I told her following her to the club room, where she opened the door and walked in. I followed behind her. "Heya guys!"

"Hiso-chan!" Honey shouted, running over and hugging my lower half, since he's so short.

"So, you're a girl," Tamaki said with his hand on his chin.

"Yeah, you guys didn't figure it out until you caught a nice view of my boobs," I told them.

"I'm surprised she can hide those things," Hikaru said shrugging.

"Me too," Kaoru stated, copying his brother's movements.

"I have practice and don't need to breath," I told them. "The power of bandages."

"We need to figure out your type," Kyoya stated.

"Bad boy type," Honey Senpai, Haruhi, and I stated.

"Figured it out already," I told him, walking over and putting my arm around his shoulders. I was slightly smaller than him. "When Mori Senpai and Honey Senpai walked in on Haruhi changing my bandages."

"I have a question," Honey said, walking over to me while holding Usa-chan. I looked over at him. "Why doesn't Haru-chan call you Senpai like she does the rest of the older students?"

"That would be because I told her not to. And she hadn't figured out I was older than her until last year, and she was already use to not calling me Senpai." I looked over at her. She was holding a tray. "And you know, for someone smarter than Haruhi, she guessed I was a girl just by looking at me." I looked at Kyoya. "Mr. Smarty Pants."

"Girls," the twins chorused.

"Why yes, yes we are," I joked, following the guys to greet the girls. I stood by Kyoya's side.

"Welcome," we all greeted.

I took a step forward and grabbed a girl's hand. "Come with me, my lady. I have made a commitment that every day, I shall treat a lady to a treat…So, you can help make cookies!" I grabbed her other hand and twirled around with her then brought her with me to the kitchen.

[Haruhi's POV]

"That's so sweet," a girl cooed.

"He only brought her with him because he gets distracted easily and needs someone to remind him that he's making cookies," I said, laughing a bit. "When we're making cookies at my house, he keeps forgetting about the cookies and the cookies end up burnt." I turned my head to face Kyoya Senpai. "Kyoya Senpai, you might want to send someone in there later to make sure nothing is burning."

He nodded his head then continued writing in his little book.

"I hope he asks me to help him tomorrow," one of my customers said.

"He's so happy, like Honey Senpai."

"Gentle like Haruhi."

"Affectionate like Hikaru and Kaoru."

"Handsome like Tamaki."

"Mysterious like Mori."

"Smart like Kyoya."

"I resent that last one," Hisoka said, sticking her head out of the kitchen door. "I'm not smart. He has all the brains…He stole them from me." She stuck her tongue out playfully.

"He's like all of the hosts in one," another customer said, this one from the twins' table.

Hisoka stuck her head back in the door.

* * *

[Hisoka's POV]

After burning my finger trying to get cookies out of the oven, we finally finished the job.

"Let's eat," I said, taking a bite of a cookie. "It's good, try it." I held it out for her to take a bite. She nodded her head.

"It's very good."

"Let's go share with everyone!" I shouted, putting the cookie hanging in my mouth as I put the cookies on a plate and followed the girl out. "Cookies!" I called through the cookie.

The only people who turned was Kaoru and Hikaru's table, which was the closest ones. They were the only ones who heard. I held out the plate.

"Cookies!" Kaoru shouted, jumping up. Hikaru followed his brother, but took the cookie from my mouth.

"That was mine!" I protested.

"Want it?" he mumbled around the cookie. I nodded my head.

"Get it," Kaoru stated.

I grabbed the back of Hikaru's neck and pulled it toward me, grabbing my cookie back from Hikaru. I grinned with triumph.

"So affectionate!" a girl called.

I finished eating my cookie, and licked the crumbs from the side of Hikaru's mouth. "You had cookie crumbs. They looked delicious."

"That's why they invented napkins Hisoka," Haruhi called.

"It was too far," I wined, sitting down on the floor. My plate of cookies gone somewhere in the room. I sat there and everyone watched for about five minutes. "So…what was I doing again?"

"You were complaining again," Haruhi answered for me.

"Again?" I asked. She nodded. "About what this time?"

"You being too lazy."

"Oh…Um, what am I supposed to be doing?"

"Entertaining your guests," Tamaki supplied, laughing a bit.

"Oh!" I jumped up and ran over to Haruhi, jumping over the back of the couch, and pulling Haruhi onto my lap.

"Hisoka!"

"Shush," I told her.

I nuzzled her neck. "Does this count as entertainment?" I called to Tamaki.

"Yes it does," Hikaru answered instead. Tamaki was watching in awe.

"And it's sexy," Kaoru mumbled.

"No," I pouted, holding Haruhi protectively and moving her away from the twins' direction. "Haruhi is mine and you can't have him."

"I'm not some item," Haruhi protested.

"And?" I asked. "You never had a problem when I held you before." I leaned next to her face. "You know, when I went to your room to wish you good night."

Girls at the other hosts' tables squealed with delight.

"They're like another Hitachiin brotherly love couple."

"Yes, but my heart can't stay with just Haruhi," I said, leaning my head to the side to rest against Haruhi's. "My heart is with every one of you." I winked at them. "Like those little twins over there. I bet you they must have fun."

"We can let you join in the fun," they said, appearing on either side of Haruhi and I. "I'm sure we can make some room for you."

"I don't know," I said. "Not unless Haruhi gets to come with." I gave them puppy dog eyes.

"I claim Hisoka," Kaoru stated at the same time Hikaru stated, "I claim Haruhi."

"I claim Advil," Haruhi mumbled.

"I claim my cookies," I said, smiling. Then it turned to a frown as I looked around.

"Where in the world did they go by the way?"

"See, gets distracted too easily," Haruhi pointed out.

"Why?" I asked, trying to see her face. I licked her cheek. "Tell me or I'll lick the twins. One tastes like cookie and taking a wild guess, the other will taste like tea."

"Huh?" she asked.

"Too late." I leaned over and licked Kaoru's cheek, which did taste like tea, then licked Hikaru's cheek, which still tastes like cookie. "I win."

"What do you win?" Haruhi asked, turning her head to look at me.

"Uh those cookies if I can ever find them."

"How about you let me go and I'll go make some more cookies and some tea?" I let go of her and she stood up. She turned to face me and pointed at me. "Now stay there."

"Yes sir," I said, saluting.


	3. Chapter 3 Lady Manager Say What?

**_My Loyalties (Ouran) Part 3- Lady Manager Say What?_**

* * *

Recap: Hisoka went with Haruhi to take the Physical Exam, where the guys figured out she was a girl, then went to the host club.

Story Start:

[Hisoka's POV]

"So, they were using eye drops?" I asked Haruhi, wearing my black and red kimono. They decided to make me look somewhat girlish today with Haruhi, and eventually after some talking and stuff, Haruhi and I figured out the guys were crying because they were using eye drops.

"Figures," she said.

"They can't cry on the spot like I can," I said, smirking. I put my arm around Haruhi and made my eyes water.

"What's wrong Hisoka?"

"My mother," I whispered to her. "I miss her so much."

"It's okay," Haruhi tried to console me. "I miss mine too. We can visit their graves together and bring something for them."

"I'm sorry for crying like this," I apologized to the girls around us. "But thinking of my mother…It sometimes makes me cry."

"They're so sensitive!" a girl cooed.

Nah, I just have nothing better to do. Although I do miss my mother. I never got to do mother daughter things with her.

"Maybe, I should relax," I said, wiping some tears from my eyes.

Haruhi looked at me and nodded, leading me to sit down. Our customers came to sit around us and tried to comfort us, mostly me.

"She's good," I heard the twins mutter.

When the girls weren't looking I stuck my tongue out at them.

Somehow I ended up on two girls' laps, while another one by my head ran her fingers through my hair.

"Are you feeling better now Hisoka Senpai?" the girl, who my head was laying in her lap, asked.

"Much better," I said. "Thank you girls for helping me. It was supposed to be me entertaining you. I'm a bad host."

"You aren't," the girl, who I had my legs on, protested. "You just have a bad past. You are a great host."

"Do you girls really think so?" I asked.

They nodded their heads enthusiastically.

I heard Tamaki greet someone at the door.

"No! Don't touch me! You're phony!"

I sighed, smiling apologetically at the girls. "I must make sure that Tamaki hasn't gotten hurt. I'm sorry for leaving you girls."

"It's okay," one said, sitting in a chair near the sofa I was laying on.

I stood up and kneeled in front of her, kissing her hand. "Until we meet again, my lady." I pulled a blood red rose out of my sleeve and handed it to her. "I would give black, but it means death, so I settled for a strong blood red, my other color. I'd never wish death upon such beauty." I kissed her hand again. "Adieu."

I walked over to where the other hosts were.

"What'd I miss?" I asked.

"That," the twins said, pointing at Tamaki, who was being insulted by some girl.

I put my hand on my chin, in my thinking pose. "I like that girl already. She likes messing with Tamaki as much as I do."

"She's insulting him," Haruhi corrected.

"They're the same in my mind."

"Twisted mind," Haruhi mumbled.

"Yep." As she was insulting him, she mentioned commoner. "Actually, my dear, he isn't a commoner," I told her.

She ignored me and saw Kyoya when he spoke up. "It's you! Kyoya!"

"Kyoya's popular with the mean ones," I said, making the twins nod. I yawned, heading toward my guests again. "Well, if you guys need me, I'll be doing what you guys aren't, entertaining my guests."

And that's what I did. I entertained not only my guests, but everyone else's as well, telling them jokes and whatnot. I entertained guests until club hours were over and everyone left, except that girl, who claims she's Kyoya's fiancée. I was sitting down upside down on one of the couches, the one opposite from that girl.

"Why is he sulking?" Hikaru asked.

"Because Mommy was keeping a secret from Daddy," Kaoru answered.

"You know, I'm a little disturbed that we claim Kyoya as our mother since I would start to wonder how in the world that happened and when they slept together," I stated, making the twins look at me then burst out laughing. "You guys should have started wondering this before me." I winked at them, making them laugh harder.

"Whatever," Kyoya stated. "Why does everyone insist on referring to us as husband and wife?"

"That would be because you guys would look adorable together," I said, smiling happily at Kyoya.

And then the girl started saying a story about love at first sight, which I tuned out on because I was starting to doze off on the couch in my upside down position. I tuned back in when Haruhi asked, "Do you have the right person?"

"Nope," I said, yawning. "This is from a game."

"No way, I could recognize my love anywhere!" she shouted at Haruhi, meaning that she had ignored my comment. I glared at the girl though.

"You will not yell at Haruhi, got it?" She glared at me when I said that, but I held my glare, making her turn her head away.

She then went on a rant about how she 'knew' Kyoya, describing her dream guy, who is nowhere close to our little Kyoya. Everyone in the host club was going crazy, except Kyoya- who stood there with a blank face- and Mori- who was just there to keep an eye on Honey. Then when she was finally done with the rant she stated that Kyoya was her real life, whatever the guy's name was, from Uki-Doki Memorial.

A dating sim.

"Told you it was from a game," I said. "And a dating one at that."

Then I had to deal with Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru shouting 'Otaku' and saying stuff about never seeing one. That would be because they're rich people and most rich people are boring, so they don't play video games. If I were able to, I'd play games all the time, not as bad as an Otaku, but close enough.

Kyoya then said some stuff about how this girl is projecting her love of that character onto Kyoya and making herself think they're engaged. All the while she was acting like some insane love fool in the background.

"That would mean she's insane," I told him.

"I assume this Mayabi character wears glasses as well." As he said this, he pushed his glasses up.

"Yep," I told him.

"How would you know this?" he asked.

"I get around a lot and heard some people talking about it." Kaoru and Hikaru were now sitting beside me as the others were behind the sofa that Kyoya was sitting on.

"So she made it up?" Tamaki asked. "You're not really her fiancé, right?"

I sighed. He finally caught on that she's just insane.

"Well no, I don't remember ever asking for her hand in marriage," he said, then crossed his arms. "Besides, this is the first time I've ever met the woman."

"According to my research, I understand that you're in charge of managing the club. Is that true Kyoya?" She was sitting right next to Kyoya now, giving him those big eyes.

"That's right. Kyo-chan is our director," Honey said, leaning over the back of the sofa to answer the girl.

I really need to pay attention more. Have they said her name or not?

"You're the club's director? That's perfect!" She went on saying about how she always wanted to wear a sandwich board to advertise a business, and ignored when the twins told her we don't advertise. "I've made up my mind. From now on, I'm gonna be the manager of this host club." She stood up after this announcement.

"Yeah, not gonna listen to you," I mumbled.

The twins were annoyed because she wasn't listening to them.

"Um, listen Kyoya-" Tamaki started, before being interrupted by Kyoya.

"Miss Houshakuji is the only daughter of a very important Ootori family client. So please be polite and try not to offend her, alright?"

Tamaki put his head down, groaning. Obviously the guy's upset. I'm upset as well, having this girl as a manager.

"Well boys, I can't wait to work with you," the girl said, smiling at us with her hands in front of her, making her look like the innocent girl she's not.

* * *

"I thought about it a lot last night," Tamaki said the next day. "And maybe having a lady manager isn't such a bad idea." He and Kyoya were on one sofa, while the twins and I shared another sofa, across from them two. I was in the middle of the twins as usual, but I had my head in Kaoru's lap while my legs were on Hikaru's lap. They didn't mind at all, since Kaoru was stroking my hair and Hikaru had his arms comfortably over my legs. Mori and Honey had their own chairs and across from them Haruhi had her own chair. In between all of us was a coffee table with some tea on it.

"Why do you say that?" the twins asked.

"Well, it's fairly obvious isn't it?" Tamaki asked. "Renge just transferred into the same class as Haruhi." I finally found out her name is Renge! Yey! "So, if Haruhi has a girl friend around, it could bring out the female within her."

I had to force myself not to laugh. For as long as I've known her, Haruhi never was the one to like girly stuff. Not even Ranka could change that, and he's tried already. He's also got me to help her dress more like a girl…He can't make me a girly girl either, but mine has another reason behind it, besides the fact that I'm almost like another Haruhi, except more hyper. I don't remember if he knows I'm a girl. If not, I should tell him soon. I want to go over to Haruhi's to get away from my hell hole of a home.

He continued on. "Renge's girlish air of tenderness might be able to stimulate Haruhi's own sense of femininity."

"Good grief," I heard Haruhi mutter, making me laugh.

"Now is our chance to help Haruhi get in touch with her feminine side. This is an important project men. She doesn't have any friends in class right now, except for these two shady twins." He pointed at the twins, and I laughed again.

"You guys are very shady," I teased, sticking my tongue out at them playfully.

"That's no good for her," Tamaki continued, making me laugh harder.

"Like you have room to talk," they both said, tilting their heads to the side a bit.

The door behind me and the twins opened. "Hey everyone. You'll be happy to know that your new manager, Renge, has baked all of you some cookies." Tamaki gasped.

Oh wonderful. This is just what we need.

I sighed.

"Isn't she lady like?" Tamaki asked, standing in front of Renge. "I'm so moved by your generosity." He had his hand on his forehead, in what I suppose is a thinking/flirty gesture. I'm not exactly sure what he's thinking, if he's thinking at all.

"I didn't bake these cookies for you, you phony prince," she said, giving Tamaki a look.

I had a smile on my face, not trying to laugh at Tamaki's agony as he went to his wall of woe.

"I'm sorry I burnt them a little bit. I did the best I could." She had a slight blush on her face and a hand on the side of her cheek. Maybe she's trying to cover the blush…If she is, she needs to move her hand a little bit more. "And I already know what you're going to say." You wasted money on cookies that aren't even good? "Oh, you're always so sweet to me Kyoya." She was wiggling around a little while holding her cheeks.

"So, she's in a fantasy world right now I'm guessing." I got up from my comfy spot and sat on a chair so the twins could get up when they wanted to.

I saw Honey Senpai eating a cookie while holding Usa-chan in his arms. "She wasn't kidding. These cookies really are burnt."

"Don't eat that Mitsukuni," Mori Senpai said, right by Honey and concerned for his health. "That's bad for you."

Renge didn't like that comment. She got angry in all honesty and started chasing them around. Mori holding Honey as he ran from the evil medusa-like creature. This is why I don't take cookies from strangers.

Haruhi ate a cookie while the twins stood a little distance behind her, watching Medusa chase Mori Senpai and Honey Senpai. Seeing her eat it though caught their attention.

"They're not that bad at all," she said. "They've got a good flavor to them."

After they looked at Tamaki, I saw that the twins had gotten an idea. They walked over to her and Hikaru put the cookie in her mouth. "May I try?" he asked, leaning down to eat the part of the cookie that was hanging from her mouth.

I saw poor Tamaki look up at their antics.

"Uh oh Haruhi," Kaoru said, joining in the fun. He put his hand on top of her head. "You've got crumbs on your face." All the while Haruhi just had that cookie in her mouth looking at him. She closed her eyes as he licked the crumbs off.

"Copy cats," I muttered.

I saw that it had affected Tamaki though, since he was staring at them.

"Did you see what they just did?" Tamaki shouted, suddenly standing up and pointing at them. He was looking at Kyoya, who I guess was the one he was speaking to, as the twins grinned.

"Little devils," I chuckled.

"He took a bite of that cookie-" And I tuned him out as I listened to Kyoya.

"And suddenly the trio of classmates are closer than they've ever been before."

Haruhi was just ignoring them and rubbing her cheek. "You know, you coulda just told me and I woulda wiped it off."

"You have no problems when I do it," I said, standing up and walking over to her and licking her cheek. "Mmm, cookie." I looked at the twins. "You guys stole my cookie bits, and copied me."

They shrugged.

"And if you wanted to try one, there's plenty here," Haruhi continued, turning to look at Hikaru.

"Clueless Haruhi." I shook my head.

I heard Tamaki do some kind of snort. He held her face in his hands as she looked away with a grin it looks like. Or it could be a normal face. With her, you never know. "That's not the way you're supposed to react Haruhi! You have to stay strong and reject them then casually brush them to the side. Do you understand?"

"This is sexual harassment Senpai," she said, making me snort while trying to hold my laughs back.

"Wow, Tamaki is a pervert," I said, smiling.

"Sexual harassment!" he shouted. "If that counts as sexual harassment, then they're twice as guilty. Someone call the police!"

"Cut it out Boss," the twins said. "We're sorry."

"Renge-chan, Renge-chan," Honey called, making her look at him from her thinking pose. "Want some?" He was holding a cup of milk. "It's milk."

She looked away and said, "Lukewarm."

"Huh?" he asked, confused.

"Leave him alone Medusa," I growled. "You have issues." She glared at me again, to which I glared right back. "You don't scare me. I've seen scarier things in my closet."

She then proceeded to ignore me again. "Every single one of you! Except for Kyoya, all of your characters are lukewarm!" she shouted, pointing her finger at everyone, who was now together.

"Except me. I'm the one who isn't afraid to knock your face in," I muttered. She continued ignoring me, but Haruhi gave me a look from the corner of her eyes.

"Each of you needs to have some sort of dark side. You understand? Girls are vulnerable to handsome young who are troubled."

"Actually, no I'm not," I mumbled, being ignored yet again as Renge continued.

"If you keep carrying on like this, it's only a matter of time before the girls get tired of you and stop coming altogether. Are you trying to ruin my precious Kyoya's business? As your manager, it's my duty to change your character backgrounds."

So she scared the twins, Tamaki, and Honey Senpai. Gah, Medusa scared little Honey Senpai. He's hanging onto Mori Senpai looking afraid of her. I hate her now. Mori Senpai and Kyoya had blank looks on their faces. Haruhi, being Haruhi, just stood there. She looks like she's listening, but I'm not sure if she is or not. I know I'm barely just hanging on to this speech.

"Let's start with you!" she shouted, zooming in on Honey Senpai. Honey Senpai screamed. "If all you are is cute inside and out then you're no different than a baby." Says the spoiled brat herself. I guess it would take one to know one. "Therefore, from now on you are the baby-faced thug!" Wow, that's nothing like little Honey Senpai there. Honey screamed. "And Mori Senpai, you're his childhood friend, the flunky." Wow again, way off. "The twins'll be basketball players, enslaved in their own world." Uh, not really sure. They're twins, and twins usually have that thing where they understand each other better than other people know them, but the twins as I know them let a few people in AKA the host club. Do they even know how to play basketball? "Haruhi, you're an honors student whose constantly being bullied." She looked at Tamaki. "And as for you Tamaki, you're the school idol whose admired for your good looks, but you actually have an inferiority complex you're hiding from the world." If anything I think I have the inferiority complex that I'm hiding from the world. "The lonely prince." Tamaki looked surprised. Was he really that surprised that she would call him that? Then she turned to look at Kyoya with those puppy dog eyes. "And Kyoya, you're perfect just the way you are now. So I want you to stay as kind and affectionate as ever, 'kay?" Tamaki was in the background losing his mind.

"Thank you I'm honored," Kyoya replied with a smile. His hand was on his chest.

Then I had a feeling that Tamaki was talking to himself so I just kinda tuned out on whatever he was or wasn't saying.

I tuned back into, "Let's just see how things turn out. I'll bet it'll be interesting. It always is."

"Hey Renge," I called. "I'm just wonderin' how would you change me?" I gave her an evil grin. "How screwed up do you think you can make my already twisted mind?"

"You're fine just the way you are," she stuttered.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." I yawned. "I want to see how all this works out though." I moved my hand in the air nonchalantly. "Something interesting ought to come out of this."

"You're sounding like Kyoya Senpai," Haruhi muttered. I smiled at her.

"Don't you just love me for it?"

"I still wonder why I don't ignore you," she sighed.

And then the filming started. Kaoru and Hikaru were playing basketball when Kaoru got hurt. Then somehow they ended up in the rain where Tamaki was, and where Tamaki was telling them something about having each other to depend on…I think. I'm barely awake as it is. Then Haruhi was running through the woods, away from Honey Senpai and Mori Senpai. Renge made Honey Senpai be a mean little person until he couldn't take it anymore and went out of script, hugging Haruhi.

"I love this part!" I shouted, howling with laughter.

"Cut!" Renge shouted.

"Hey, they just aren't emo like you make them out to be," I told her, now by her side instead of sitting in Haruhi's seat. "I think it was fine. Just switch it around so he acts bi-polar or something." I gave her a mischievous glance. "And I definitely don't want to see anything bad happen to Haruhi in this film, got it?"

She nodded her head quickly, scared. I walked over to Haruhi's side, who was standing near the twins.

"And another thing," Hikaru started, hitting the script with his hand, "how come this stupid script portrays Kaoru as the pitcher?"

"Yeah," Kaoru agreed.

"What does that mean?" Haruhi asked.

The twins answered together, closing their eyes and turning their heads to the side. "If you don't know, never mind."

I leaned close to Haruhi. "He means the one on top."

"Oh," she said. "The brotherly love thing, right?"

I nodded my head. "It's a certain thing they say that's usually associated with gays. I'm not sure if it's only for them or for any couple in general."

I started walking toward the side of the building, trying to figure out something to do while waiting for something interesting to happen. I saw Renge with two scary looking guys. She called for Haruhi then explained about how they were to represent some wealthy Japanese mafia, while the host club fights them.

Renge was being her pushy self and one of the scary guys, one with blond hair, pushed Renge. She was about to hit some boards and other filming equipment when Haruhi grabbed her. But I was quick enough to push both of them out of the way, but not before knocking the boards down. Renge got away unscathed, but Haruhi was kneeling down wiping her eye and looking like she was crying.

"Okay, now I'm mad," I growled, going over to the tall blond guy and grabbing his shirt, pulling him down to my level. "You hurt Haruhi."

I heard her telling Renge about how you can't judge someone based on their looks.

"What happened Haruhi?" Tamaki asked, coming around the corner. Haruhi lifted her head and I saw tears in her eyes.

"Okay, you made Haruhi cry," I growled, pushing the guy I held back then kneeing him in the crotch. "Nobody does that."

Tamaki grabbed the brunette by the collar of his shirt and pushed him against the wall. He asked which of the two guys started it. The guy I kneed tried to explain that Renge was the one who started it, since she was giving them a hard time.

Haruhi agreed with him, telling him that they were provoked. When Tamaki let go the guy helped his friend up and they ran.

So I need to beat up Medusa instead. Works for me.

"Haruhi? Are you in any pain?" I heard Tamaki ask from behind me.

"Yeah," she answered as I turned around. I saw that she was holding something on her finger in front of her. "It's my contact."

I sighed. "So you're not in any pain." I was relieved.

Tamaki was surprised. He found out she was able to cry without using eye drops.

"You! You!" I turned to see Renge pointing at the cameraman, who I didn't even know was there. "Please tell me you got that cameraman."

The cameraman told her that he did.

Renge went into a rant about besides the contact, it was a great scene. I growled at the Medusa.

"Haruhi was almost hurt because of you," I growled while Kyoya broke the camera lens with a rock.

Renge ignored me and asked Kyoya why.

"I'm terribly sorry but I cannot allow there to be any record of a club member engaging in violence." He looked at Tamaki then at me. I just shrugged.

"I thought Haruhi was hurt." I pointed at Renge. "You're lucky I'm not hurting Medusa for almost getting Haruhi hurt."

Kyoya told Renge to stop being a pest since she's caused enough trouble around here. Renge cried while saying about how Kyoya was supposed to console her. She wanted to know why he's acting different, but Tamaki told her that wasn't the real Kyoya.

And then Haruhi, being Haruhi, consoled the girl, telling her to get to know the person on the inside and stuff like that.

I blinked when something got in my eye, so I rubbed it to get whatever it was. When I moved my hand away, I saw that it was slightly red.

"You have a cut on your forehead," Kyoya said, walking over to me and moving my hair, which had come out of it's tie, from in front of my eyes. "It's not very bad, just a slight scratch. I'll get you patched up."

Several days later girls were saying about how they bought the film that the host club was in. Some of my customers asked why I wasn't in there, and I told them that I was helping from the background.

Kyoya explained that he did break the lens but what was filmed already wasn't damaged. And that he cut out that violent scene. It was selling well supposedly.

And then Medusa-I mean Renge! Renge showed up and said some things that I didn't pay attention to until the end.

"Come on Haruhi, let's go to my house and play some games together. I think it's time you got to know me better."

"What?" she shouted.

I stood in front of Renge, making her stop. "How about you let Haruhi go and I won't have to call you Medusa anymore?" I had a demented smile on my face.

In that background I heard Tamaki saying that he wanted Haruhi to have a female companion, not a girlfriend.

"You're coming too of course. You want me to be able to stand up for myself," Renge said, grabbing my arm as well as she pulled us with her.


	4. Chapter 4 Fights and Mystery

**_My Loyalties (Ouran) Part 4- Fights And Mystery_**

Recap: The Host Club had to deal with a girl by the name of Renge, who decided she was their new Lady Manager.

* * *

Story Start:

[Hisoka's POV]

"Let's all play the 'Which One Is Hikaru' game," the twins called out. I glanced at them from my table to see they were wearing green hats to cover the parts in their hair. Their clients giggled. "So, can you tell which one of us is Hikaru?"

I turned my head back to my clients. "Sorry about that," I apologized, putting my arm over the back of the couch I was sitting on. "The twins distracted me."

"It's okay," one of my clients said.

"What would Haruhi think if he knew I was staring at another man…er, men?" I sighed.

The girls squealed, finding my embarrassment attractive. I glanced around and saw that the twins were now next to Haruhi, who was holding a tea tray against her chest. I tuned in to what they were saying.

"Listen up," Hikaru stated, holding his index finger up. "Having a pair of good looking guys with homosexual tendencies earns the club high points. It also helps if the two struggle between their attraction and their friendship."

Kaoru continued from there. "And in our case, because we're twins, our relationship is taboo. And therefore more intriguing."

I nodded my head, looking at my clients. "Excuse me for one moment." I turned so I was facing the back of the sofa, with my knees on the cushions and my arms on the back of the sofa. "Haruhi, didn't you know this already? I thought we had discussed this last night."

She sighed. "I know."

"…So, how did this conversation get started anyways?" I asked, tilting my head to the side a bit.

Kaoru and Hikaru came on each side of me, Kaoru on my right and Hikaru on my left, and leaned toward my face.

"Haven't you ever had a fantasy with twins?" they both asked at the same time.

I laughed a bit. "Of course I have. They go by the name Kaoru and Hikaru. Let me tell you, those were some good fantasies right there."

"Would you like them to come true?" Hikaru asked, leaning forward a bit. I licked his nose.

"Maybe."

"How 'bout we meet you tonight then," Kaoru suggested, also leaning forward. I licked his nose as well.

"How 'bout you don't and say you did. I have Haruhi to think about little misters." I tutted. "And I thought you two knew what it meant to have someone you care about. Guess you don't." I grabbed the back of the sofa and pushed with my legs, so I flipped over the back of the couch. I walked over to Haruhi and put my arm around her shoulder. "Isn't that right Haruhi?"

"What?" she asked, having not been paying attention the whole time. I hit her head.

"You weren't even listening when I was complimenting you? Now that's just mean." I sniffled a little. "I thought you cared."

She sighed, hitting me behind the head. "Behave."

I grabbed my head, giving Haruhi a look. "Now that…hurt…" I pouted and walked over to the couch, just flopping over the back where I had been sitting before. So now my butt was in the air and my face was in the cushions.

"Um, Hisoka?" one of my clients asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah sure," I mumbled.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" That would be Tamaki yelling…Like usual. I lifted my body up and turned to lean against the sofa as I watched the scene take place. "When I gave you control of the club's website, I did so on one condition. That you take it seriously!"

Hikaru held his hand out to emphasize his point as he said, "We take our job very seriously Boss."

Kaoru made a waving motion with his hands as he said, "In fact, last night we worked on it till dawn."

Tamaki held out a laptop with Haruhi and I on it. "Is this what you worked so hard to create!" He pushed some buttons and it showed Haruhi and I embracing each other without shirts on, obviously photo shopped. It was Hikaru and Kaoru's bodies, duh.

I ignored them all again, and turned around to fall back into the sofa. The girls started talking to me, so I started talking back, barely lifting my head up. We continued this for a while until I heard more yelling, this time from the twins.

"Cut it out already!" Hikaru shouted. I looked up then turned to see both of them glaring at each other. "You're the one who's always crawling into my bed! Talk about annoying!"

"I only do that 'cause you look lonely!" Kaoru shouted back. "I wouldn't choose to sleep in your bed, you idiot!" Girls were squealing at the sight of the twins' fighting.

"Who are you calling an idiot? You're the one who sucks at math!"

"Oh yeah, well you're failing your foreign language class, you big dummy," Kaoru countered.

"The way you grind your teeth is deafening!"

"At least I don't toss and turn so much that I fall outta bed!"

"Sex pixie!

"Sicko!"

"Your momma wears too much makeup!" both of them shouted simultaneously. "That's it! We're over!"

I couldn't help but say, "Aren't their mothers the same person?"

The next day I saw the twins talking to each other in a corner. I barely noticed they were there, because they were so well hidden. They were smirking and talking to each other. Hikaru had his hair pink and Kaoru had his hair blue. I walked over to them and hit them both in the back of the head.

"I thought you two were mad at each other," I growled at them, making them back away a bit. "And now I'm mad at you two."

"Are you gonna keep quiet about us though?" Hikaru asked, putting on puppy eyes. Kaoru copied his brother's movements.

"I'm no longer talking to you guys," I said, turning and stomping away to my classroom where Tamaki was talking to Kyoya, who was reading a book and probably not paying attention to him. I sat in my desk and fumed the whole time, even through class. Not even the teacher wanted to disturb me.

Tamaki tried convincing the only person who wouldn't be scared of me, Kyoya, to talk to me, but Kyoya didn't want to get mixed into any problems. He just told Tamaki it probably had something to do with the twins.

I rose my hand. "Can I go get some fresh air?" I asked. It almost came out as a growl. The teacher nodded his head, still scared of me. I stood up and walked out of the class and out of the school, heading into the gardens.

I ended up staying there through half of my classes and through most of lunch, until Haruhi came outside looking for me. "Hisoka?" she asked.

"I'm not talking to the twins," I told her.

She tilted her head to the side as my cell phone rung. I pulled it out of my pocket.

"Hello."

"You are to come back right after school, am I clear?" Father's voice ordered from the other side of the phone.

"Yes, sir," I said. He hung up and I did as well, slipping my phone back into my pocket. I was in an even fouler mood than before.

"Who was it?" Haruhi asked, putting a hand on my shoulder. I glared at her and she automatically knew who had called. "Your father?" I nodded.

"I'm to go home directly after school."

"I'll tell Kyoya you had business to attend to."

My glare softened a bit. "I hate him. I really do."

"We can't do anything," she said sadly.

_Not yet anyway. I need more proof. It has to be foolproof. If cops were to check the house, and he wasn't brought to jail, he'll come after me or my friends._

I stood up. "I'm heading back to class. Can you tell my customers I had an emergency at home?"

She nodded and gave me a hug. "Sure. And please don't make him madder than he already is." She let go of me to look me in the eyes. "You know what'll happen."

I nodded. "I'm not stupid. I will not make him upset when he's already mad enough to demand me back directly after school." We both headed back into the school, Haruhi heading to her class and me heading to my class. I sat back my seat and glared at anyone who dared to look into my eyes.

"Why are you glaring now?" Kyoya asked me. I turned my glare to him.

"Shut up. I'm not in the mood right now."

I saw Tamaki still whimpering from the strength of my glares. He and everyone else steered clear of me the rest of the day. They're smart.

Once classes were done, I picked up my bag and left the class, heading the opposite direction of the host club, toward the exit of the school.

"Where are you going?" Kyoya asked.

"Ask Haruhi," I told him, barely turning my head to glance at him. "I'll be back tomorrow."

"You have an obligation to the host club-" Tamaki started until I turned my death glare on him.

"I have another obligation that I _must_ see to first. I will be back tomorrow." Hopefully.

I turned back around and headed out of the school to start my walk back to my torture.

[Haruhi's POV]

The twins were still fighting, but the only thing I could think about was Hisoka. It had been almost an hour since she had gone back home. I felt my phone ringing in my pocket. I looked at my clients. "Can you excuse me for one moment?" They nodded their heads and I stood up, taking my phone out and walking away from everyone. I glanced at the name to see it was Hisoka so I quickly answered it. "Hello?"

"Haruhi, can you meet me at the park?" I heard Hisoka wheeze through the phone.

"Where are you right now?" I asked her, not liking the sounds she was making.

"Almost there. He got bored so he left to find some hooker to take home to have more fun."

"I'll be there soon, and I'm calling Mrs. Tsuki."

"Okay." She hung up and I did as well, putting my phone back in my pocket. I walked over to Kyoya. "I have to leave early Kyoya Senpai."

"Why Haruhi?" Tamaki shouted, trying to hug me. I side stepped so that he missed.

"Personal reasons. I'll be back tomorrow." I turned and headed back to my clients. "I'm sorry ladies. An emergency has come up and I must see to it."

They nodded their heads. "It's perfectly alright," one answered. "You are going to be back tomorrow though, right?"

I nodded my head. "I'll see all of you tomorrow." I ran out of the room, after I had grabbed my bag, and out of the school. I continued running until I reached the park. Looking around, I couldn't exactly see Hisoka anywhere, so I took out my phone and dialed her number. She didn't answer but I heard her phone ringing nearby. After following the sound, I found her passed out behind a tree. I took her phone and searched it until I found Mrs. Tsuki's number and clicked call. As I was on the phone though, I noticed Hisoka's condition.

"Hello," an unfamiliar voice said. Her hair was out of its ponytail and messy.

"May I speak to Mrs. Tsuki?" I asked. "It's an emergency." She had bruises on all the visible parts of her body.

"I'm sorry ma'am. Mrs. Tsuki was found dead this morning at her home." She was walking barefooted, and her right foot was swollen.

"What?" I asked, surprised. There were dark bruises around her neck, probably why she was wheezing.

"Yes ma'am. And there was a warning there that said 'Stay out of this'. Nobody knows what it means and we have no leads." Her eye was black, as though she would have been punched.

I nodded solemnly, knowing the woman on the other line couldn't see. "I'm sorry about that. She was the only one who took care of my friend, and my friend needs help." Her breathing was ragged.

"Do you want me to call an ambulance?" she asked. There was a barely noticeable bruise on her temple; it was mostly hidden by her hair.

"I think I can get her to a hospital," I lied. "We're close to one." Her sleeve had blood on it, meaning that she had wiped some off of her mouth.

"Okay." There were still many cuts on her that were bleeding, some had stopped bleeding, but most hadn't.

"Thank you," I told her, hanging up. I leaned down and shook Hisoka's shoulder a bit until she woke up. She looked up at me. "You're going to have to stay awake Hisoka. I think your father killed Mrs. Tsuki."

"What?" she asked wearily.

"I'll tell you the rest later. Right now I need you to at least stay awake until we can get to my house." I helped her up and put her arm around my shoulder gently. I put one arm around her waist and the other was holding her arm. Her head drooped a little, and her hair covered her face.

"I can't be seen like this," she wheezed. "I had to hide just to get here." I nodded and we took as many back ways as we could to get to my house. Once we were finally there, I knocked on the door. I knew Dad was home right now.

He opened the door and his eyes widened. "Haruhi?" He looked from me to the girl I was holding. "Hisoka? What happened?"

"I'll tell you when we get in," I answered as Dad moved and I walked into the house. He helped me get Hisoka to my room, and he left after I asked him to so that I could bandage all of the wounds on her stomach and everything.

Once I had completely finished everything and Hisoka was bandaged up, I called him back into the room to explain everything.

"Hisoka is actually a girl," I told him. "Which is why I asked you to leave the room."

"Why was she like this? Did some thugs beat her up?" he asked, looking at Hisoka, who was fast asleep.

I shook my head. "It's her father." Dad gasped. "Her father has been doing this for a while according to Hisoka. And I just found out earlier that a doctor that actually knew she was a girl had been killed. At her house there was a note that said 'Stay out of this', which has to be her father."

"Why hasn't anyone called the police on him?"

"Dad there's no proof. We can't do anything until we have proof that _will_ get him sent to jail. We can't take chances with this Dad, so please don't do anything. If anything were to happen and it would look like Hisoka did it, and he didn't go to jail, he'd take it out on her. I don't want her to get hurt more than what she already is."

He nodded. "Okay. But if she ever needs somewhere to stay, she can stay here. I'll help you take care of her."

"Thanks Dad. Oh, and don't let the anyone know anything about her Father. It's already dangerous for you and I to know. And I'm sure that Mrs. Tsuki was killed because she was helping Hisoka and knew her secret."

"How about when she wakes up, we eat some ice cream?" Dad suggested, smiling. "That way she'll feel a bit better. I know ice cream tends to make people feel better."

I smiled at him. "Sure Dad. I'll make some supper as well."

* * *

[Hisoka's POV]

The next day Haruhi and I were back at the club, only to find out there was no club today. The twins were still fighting.

"Why were you gone yesterday, Hiso-chan?" Honey asked, looking at me. All of my bruises on my arms, legs, and stomach were covered with the uniform. I used makeup to cover up the bruise on my temple and neck. It was a bit harder to cover up my eye, so people could still see a slight bruise. But I used the excuse that I had gotten in a fight with someone because he made fun of Haruhi. Everyone obviously believed it because they knew how protective I was of her. Haruhi knew what happened, but just went along with what I said.

"My father was sick," I told him. "He didn't need medical attention or anything, but I had to take care of him. I couldn't just leave him sick at home all alone."

"Oh." He jumped on my back and hugged me around my neck. I was in pain and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Haruhi looking at me with a sympathetic look.

I looked at Tamaki, who was bent over and looking a mix between depressed and mad. The twins had managed to throw a lot of things and on top of the really big pile of stuff, was Usa-chan. So, Honey got off my shoulders to go on the top and sit with Usa-chan in his lap.

Hikaru and Kaoru were panting. I'd be too after throwing that much stuff around. Tamaki put his hand on his forehead.

"Don't you guys think that maybe it's time you give up all this fighting? It's driving me insane." He was still kinda twitching.

"What'd you say?" Hikaru asked, glaring at Tamaki. "It's driving you insane? You've gotta be kidding me. How do you think I feel right now?" He closed his eyes with his head slightly tilted forward. "Every time I look in the mirror I see his face. I'm sick and tired of constantly being mistaken for you Kaoru!" He turned his glare at Kaoru who was glaring right back. "The truth is, I hate your guts!"

"You took the words right outta my mouth." He reached into his school blazer. "In fact, I hate you so much, I bought this." He pulled out a wooden Beelzenef doll. It was glaring, not that it could do much else. "Beelzenef the curse doll!"

Tamaki was obviously scared.

Kaoru pulled out a permanent marker. "I'm gonna complete the curse Hikaru. I'm gonna write your name on his back." Hikaru's glare deepened. "From this day forward you're going to experience nothing but misfortune and sorrow!"

Tamaki was scared and crying, Kyoya was as usual writing in his book, Mori was standing there, and I could tell Haruhi was pissed. Her hair was covering her eyes. She ran forward and punched the twins on top of their heads.

"You guys knock it off!" She held up the doll. "What do you think you're doing? You don't bring something like this into a petty fight! Both of you are at fault here, but what's really sad is that you brought everyone else around you into your big mess!" She leaned forward. "Now apologize to each other! If you don't make up right now, I'm never gonna let you come over to my house. Have I made myself clear?" The twins were both just staring up at her surprised. Well, that was until they smirked.

"Bunch of dumb asses," I growled. I walked over to the windows and sat in front of one, glaring at the twins.

The twins both leaned forward, making Haruhi bend back a little. They both spoke simultaneously. "So then what you're saying Haruhi, is that if we make up, we can come over to your place?" They had their arms over each others shoulders over Haruhi. She looked up at them then down at the doll she held in her hands. When she turned over she saw what was written there, probably 'joke' or 'blank' or something like that. She blinked at it as the twins grinned mischievously.

She was surprised, Tamaki was surprised, Honey was surprised, Mori was just kinda blanked out on that one, and Kyoya was just standing there holding his book against his chest.

They went into one of their brotherly love poses where their legs were entangled and Kaoru was against Hikaru's chest.

"I'm sorry Kaoru," Hikaru said. "Even though I was just following our script, I said such awful things to you. I'm not fit to be your brother."

"Don't say that Hikaru. I was so worried. I couldn't live with myself if I ever thought I had hurt you." Everyone had blank faces, except Kyoya, who was yet again writing in his book.

"Kaoru, I'll never let you go again."

"Hikaru."

Haruhi dropped the doll.

Honey started waving his hands around. "You gotta be kidding! You mean you guys were faking it this whole time?"

"We didn't have anything else to do. We were bored," the twins answered at the same time. They looked at me, who was still glaring at them. "Hisoka had caught us and got pissed though."

"You knew?" Haruhi asked.

I nodded, still glaring at the twins. They were hugging each other.

Tamaki, who had been on the ground for some reason or another for a while now said, "Twins with too much time on their hands are the devil."

* * *

The next day I still wasn't talking to the twins, but the club was open.

"I'm so glad they made up," one of the twins' clients said.

"Okay, it's time to play the 'Which One Is Hikaru' game," the twins chorused. They had switched hair colors today. Hikaru was blue and Kaoru was pink. They were holding their hands in front of them, and since they were mirror imaged of each other, their hands kinda looked like a 'W' or something.

One of their clients raised her hand. "I know. The twin with the pink hair is Hikaru." The twins had their hands around the others waist, and the other hand was in the air.

They lied and said, "We have a winner!"

Another of their clients asked, "So are you two gonna keep your wild hair color even though you've made up? It's much easier to tell the two of you apart now."

Haruhi, who had been passing by to come near my table, laughed a bit. "No it isn't." The twins put down their arms and looked at her. Haruhi turned to look at them. "Today the pink one is Kaoru and Hikaru's the blue one. You swapped colors for today, huh?" She smiled at them then continued walking toward me.

"I'm still mad at them," I told her as she sat by my side.

"Come by my house then," Haruhi told me. "Dad wants to see you again."

I laughed a bit. "He saw me yesterday."

"He loves your company."

I smiled and laughed a bit. "'Kay. Tell him I'll be there after I take care of something."


	5. Chapter 5 Gone For the Week

My Loyalties (Ouran) Part 5- Gone For the Week

Recap: The twins fought because they were bored. Hisoka had to miss host club because her father wanted her home. Mrs. Tsuki, the doctor who was going to take care of Hisoka, was found dead. Haruhi thinks it's Hisoka's father.

Story Start:

[Hisoka's POV]

It's been a week, and I'm mostly healed. I'm healed enough for it not to be suspicious at least. I started talking to the twins again after they apologized a few times, but I told them I was still mad at them for what they did.

I was a little later than everyone else to get to the club, but as I was walking there, I passed a kid. "Hey kid," I greeted, not caring that I didn't know him. "Looking for something?"

"The host club," he answered, glaring at me. I glared right back, then smiled.

"I like you kid, you have guts. Come on. I'm heading there right now." I picked him up with one arm and carried him, dangling and complaining, to the host club. I plopped him on the floor. "Here you are kid. On the other side of this door." I nudged him with my foot. "I'm not gonna open the door for you, just so you know."

He opened the door and I heard the chorus of 'Welcome'.

I picked him up by the back of his collar and lifted him up so I could walk in the room. "Look at what I found," I said, holding him up higher. "I like this kid. He has guts…Oh, and he was looking for the host club. Don't know why."

"Put me down!" the kid shouted.

I shrugged, dropping him. "You said to put you down. You didn't say how gently." I kicked him gently. "Still. You're not crying, so you're a tough kid." I pat him on the shoulder. "As I said before. I like you. You're less wimpy than Haruhi."

"Hey!" Haruhi shouted.

I grinned, sticking my tongue out at her. "Love you too Haruhi." I walked over to stand by her side.

My phone rang again. I quickly answered it, knowing who it was.

"I want you home now!" my dad barked into the phone.

I cringed. "Yes sir." I hung up the phone and glanced up at the curious glances I got. "I won't be here to help today. I'm sorry guys."

It looked like they wanted to question who I was on the phone with, but I just glanced away. They didn't need to know who it was.

Haruhi walked up to me and gave me a hug. "Be careful. You never know…He might still be mad about before."

I hugged her back. "I'm lying through my teeth. It's only going to last so long…Get home as soon as possible. I'll visit you tonight."

We pulled apart and I fixed my bag on my shoulder. "See you guys when I see you!" I ran out of the room and ran as fast as I could to get to my house. It would not be wise to upset Father, especially when he wanted me home at that moment. I finally got to my house and saw my father waiting right inside the door.

He grabbed my arm and dragged me down to the steps that led to the basement.

My face drained of all its color. He only brought me down in the basement when he wanted to do something he didn't want anyone near the house to be able to hear. The place was dark, where the only light coming in was the little light in the middle of the room that he turned on when he reached the switch.

Once he turned the switch on, he found some rope and tied my arms behind me, then tied me to a heavy crate so I wouldn't move. He walked to the other side of the room and opened another crate, revealing a shot gun.

Crap.

I knew it would be fully loaded. He always made sure they were loaded for when he wanted target practice.

He smirked pointing the gun at me.

[Haruhi's POV]

I sat with my father in the living room, waiting for Hisoka to call. Today in the host club we had to help that kid who came into the room. And we're going to be helping him all week according to Tamaki.

"Are you sure she's coming dear?" he asked.

"Dad. Her dad called her. That's never good and it usually ends with her being hurt."

"Maybe he's apologizing to her," he said, trying to lift my spirits.

"After all these years?" I asked him, looking at him. "I don't think that's the case."

"How about you rest up? I'll wake you up when she gets here."

After a few minutes I sighed and nodded. "Okay." I stood up and headed to my room, worried for Hisoka.

She didn't come during the night.

FF

It's the end of the week, and there's been no sign of Hisoka. She hasn't come to the host club, school, or even talked to me in that time. I hope nothing bad has happened to her.

In the meantime though, I've been taking her customers until she comes back. And after club hours, Tamaki would help Shiro, the kid, work on his piano skills.

This past Friday was when he and the girl he liked, Hina, played a piano duet together.

Right now it is currently Saturday afternoon, which is technically still part of the week, since we still had to go to school. I'm currently sitting down at my table working on my homework, or trying to. My thoughts are still on Hisoka, like they have been all week.

There was a knock at my door.

"I'll get it Haruhi," Dad said, heading to it. I heard him open the door then gasp. "Haruhi! It's Hisoka!" I stood up and ran to the door. Hisoka had a long coat over her, but I could see the blood on her face. Dad was quickly helping Hisoka into our home. I took her other side and we led her to my room.

"Hisoka, what happened?" I asked her, looking at all of the dried blood on her as I was taking off the coat. When it was off, Dad and I gasped.

"He shot me," she whispered. "And left me in the basement. How long have I been gone?"

"A week," I told her as Dad left the room to get things to help her. "How did you get out?"

"He decided that I've been punished long enough. When he finally left the house to look for another hooker, I grabbed a long coat and left to come find you. I completely forgot to call you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," I told her, feeling bad for her.

"Here," Dad said, handing me a pair of tweezers. "We need to get the bullets out first then disinfect the wound." So that's what we spent the rest of Saturday doing. We managed to get all the bullets out, five in total, disinfect the wounds, and wrap them up. Thankfully they had been in nonvital places, so all she would feel was some pain in her arms or legs.

"I'll make us a good meal," I told her and Dad. "You need some food in your system." I made a soup first, to coat Hisoka's stomach, then made some rice, and finally a cake. She happily ate half of what I had made, while Dad and I shared the remaining half, happy to see her getting something in her system.

"Are you feeling better?" Dad asked her after we all finished eating.

She sighed happily. "Much better."

"How about you go take a long bath, and then after I change your bandages again I'll brush out your hair?" I asked. "That way I can get the knots out."

"Thanks."

[Hisoka's POV]

I took a nice bath and once I was done, I changed into one of Haruhi's bigger shirts. It was still a bit tight, since I didn't have the bandaging over my chest right now. I also borrowed a pair of her shorts as well. They also fit a bit tighter than they did on Haruhi, but that was to be expected. She was smaller than I was.

"Come sit on my bed," Haruhi said with a brush in her hand. I did as she said and sat on her bed, her sitting right behind me.

It took her about half an hour to get all the knots out of my hair, but once she was done, she was happy with the results. My hair was smooth and clean again, with no knots that she could see.

"That looks much better," Ranka said, coming into the room. "Now, what'll we do about the bruising on your wrists?"

"My uniform covers it," I told him. "It covers all of my bruises and cuts, thankfully. I just use concealer on anything on my face."

"Yeah, except your eye," Haruhi stated. "I still see the bruise."

"But, I used the excuse that I got in a fight with some thugs. It may work on the other bruises as well, but I'd rather not have too many, especially since I get new ones all the time. That can only work for so long."

"But, it's all we have to work with," Haruhi said. "We'll come up with something else later."

"You can say she's a klutz," Ranka suggested.

I nodded. "That and I'm overprotective of our Haruhi, so any little word against her and I'd be trying to beat up someone."

"Aww!" he shouted, jumping over to hug me. "You're like a second daughter to me!"

I laughed through a wince and pat his back. "I'd rather be your daughter any day."

"Then once everything is over, I'm adopting you," Ranka said, giving me a tight hug.

That caused me to cry in joy. He's the only person, parental figure, to actually care enough to want to adopt me.

"Dad!" Haruhi shouted. "You're making her cry!"

My tears were falling as I started to laugh. "I'm crying because I'm happy Haruhi."

After our little love fest, I was just relaxing on Haruhi's bed. It was nice to lay down on something soft instead of being tied up to a crate in a dark basement for a week.

"What did you guys do while I was gone?" I asked, turning my head to look at Haruhi.

She shrugged, also laying down on her bed. "Nothing much. The usual host club activities, and then once host club was over, Tamaki would help that kid you found."

"What did he need with the host club anyway?" I asked. "He's too young to host, isn't he?"

She nodded. "He needed help to please a girl that he liked before she left."

I nodded my head. "So, he figured he'd go to the ones that knew how to please women the most."

"Exactly. Although, on the first day, Renge got involved, making him the naughty type."

I giggled. "Figures." I turned my head to look at her. "Why didn't I become the naughty type?"

She giggled and looked back at me. "Because, you're the bad boy type. Nobody could pull it off as good as you can. You're the only one who isn't afraid to fight with all of your heart without a second thought. We'll just let everyone believe you're the bad boy of the group though."

"Well, I don't understand it all that much, but I'll just go ahead and agree with you on this."

She sighed. "How much do you actually know?"

I shrugged. "Not sure. I was home schooled by someone who didn't like me so I ended up just learning by going into town and such. Most of what I know is from what you've been teaching me about history and things such as that. It makes it much easier to fit into Ouran when you know how to multiply at least."

"You can divide as well."

A laugh escaped my lips. "Yeah, I guess I can do that too. But, I'll never need that. When am I ever going to cut something in half?"

"When you cut a cake," she said, slipping me a sly grin.

I nudged her shoulder playfully. "Like I'd share that cake."

"You'd still have to cut to get your pieces."

"No…I'll either shove my face in the cake, use my hands, or just eat with a fork."

She smiled at me. "Just go to sleep Hiso. You need to rest."

"'Kay Haru," I said, smiling. "G' night."

"Night."

And with that I closed my eyes and just fell asleep on top of the covers. I felt shuffling beside me, so I guessed Haruhi moved to be under the covers, but I was too lazy and tired to actually move.

[Ranka's POV]

_I wonder how the girls are doing?_

I opened the door to Haruhi's room just a little bit, so I could see inside. The light was still on, but both girls were fast asleep. Haruhi was under the covers while Hisoka was above them.

A smile crossed my face.

I walked into the room and lifted up Hisoka, moving the blankets gently as to not wake Haruhi up, then put her down under the covers. She snuggled up against Haruhi, sighing happily for the warmth. I tucked them both in and kissed them both on the forehead.

Taking one last glance, I turned off the light then left the room, the smile on my face turning into a frown.

"She suffers far more than any child should have too. I can't wait until all this is over."

I headed to my room to get ready to go to work.

[Kaoru's POV]

"Do you think Hisoka is okay?" I asked Hikaru as we sat on our bed.

Hikaru, who had been laying and staring at the ceiling, turned his gaze to me. "I'm sure she's fine. She was probably sick or something."

"Or something," I repeated a little doubtfully. "Even Haruhi looked worried." I looked at him. "Hisoka and her are pretty close, so if she was worried, maybe something's wrong."

"She could be worried if she were sick as well Kaoru," he stated. "I would get worried if you were sick, so why wouldn't she?" He set his hand on my arm. "Don't worry. She'll be back with us soon enough."

I sighed, falling onto my back next to my twin. "I guess I just miss her being in the club."

"Well, you do know she was mad at us last time she saw us…Right?"

I groaned, covering my face with my hands. "I completely forgot that…We really need to apologize for that."

He sighed. "Yeah, I guess we should. I really miss our other play toy."


	6. Chapter 6 Kyoya's Resort

**_My Loyalties (Ouran) Part 6- Kyoya's Resort_**

Recap: Hisoka was going to help the host club with Shiro, but her father called and she had to leave. He tied her up, shot her, and left her in the basement for a week before he let her leave, where she went straight to Haruhi's house.

* * *

Story Start:

[Hisoka's POV]

When I woke up this morning, I had Haruhi help me bandage my chest. I had been at her house both Saturday and Sunday night. And then we were at school, just about to head home. Next thing we knew, we were being kidnapped by the twins.

Now Haruhi and I are standing in this tropical place. Her wearing a yellow hoodie and some green swimming shorts, and me wearing a long sleeved black shirt and black pants. I almost murdered those twins' maids when they tried to change me. They better be glad they had long sleeved clothes for me to choose.

Lucky for the twins, they apologized when they kidnapped us this morning. They're lucky I didn't castrate them while they were near.

"This place is a brand new theme park that my family, the Ootori group runs," Kyoya stated. I was somewhat near him, sitting on a chair and sulking. "It's called the 'Tropical Aqua Garden'."

"It's called, we were busy," I told him. All he was doing was lounging in a beach chair, under an umbrella, and holding a martini it looks like.

"I don't understand," Haruhi said, turning to look at Kyoya. "I thought the Ootori group ran hospitals, and that they're focused on the medical business, Kyoya Senpai."

He looked up at her. "Yes, but my family likes to diversify and try different things. Besides, this place could be classified as a healing facility."

The place was more like a water park than anything else. There was a little beach and a slide.

"It's therapeutic. Think of all the people who are overworked that would just love a vacation in the south tropics. However, they may not be able to get the time off or they may not be able to afford it. Those people can now seek refuge here, at this theme park, and reduce their stress levels."

"Way to go Kyoya," I told him. "I think you're the only person I know that can manage to make something interesting sound so scientific and boring…"

He ignored me. "The Ootori group's primary concern has always been for the good health and wellbeing of the general public." He pushed up his glassed with his middle finger elegantly…How he manages that I have no idea, but he does it.

I sighed and headed closer to the water, sitting by it's edge and watching the twins playing with a beach ball and Honey Senpai sitting on Mori Senpai's shoulders.

At the moment I couldn't see what the twins were wearing, because they were too far out, but I could see that Mori Senpai was wearing blue shorts and Honey Senpai was wearing yellow shorts with a light blue on the bottom, side, and waist of it.

"Come play in the water with us Hiso-chan!" Honey called.

I smiled at him. "I'm sorry Senpai. I can't."

"Why not?"

"I have a fear of water," I lied smoothly. It's more of the fact that I'd have to wear a bathing suit and if I do, they'd see the bruises I still had and the wounds I had gotten from that gun.

I glanced back behind me to see Tamaki in some red shorts with a black line on the side and on the waist band.

"Haruhi-chan!" Honey squealed, running over to her. "Wanna share some coconut juice with me? Or do you wanna try a piece of the mango cake?" He was popping all over around Haruhi.

"Yeah sure," she answered, watching him. "I'll have some coconut juice with you." Before she even finished her last word, he was pulling her in a circle before running off with his hands in the air. She had a smile on her face.

"Why exactly are you in pants and a long shirt on a day like this?" Tamaki asked, turning his head to look at me.

"I'm sensitive to the sun," I lied. I saw Haruhi glance at me. "Ask Haruhi. I burn up like a lobster."

"Haruhi!" Kaoru called, while Hikaru chewed on a banana. "You wanna go check out the water slide?"

"Hang on, what's the deal with that pullover you're wearing?" Hikaru asked.

Haruhi looked away with a blank yet also slightly surprised/worried look. "Oh, this thing?"

"That would be because Tamaki forced her into it," I told them, taking a bite from the banana Hikaru still held in his hands. "You know, that was a little bit after I almost murdered your maids."

They glanced at me.

"She doesn't like being touched unless she wants to be touched," Haruhi explained/lied. "Which means she didn't like that your maids wanted to undress her."

"So, you're not going to swim?" Hikaru asked through the banana he had in his mouth as he threw the peeling somewhere behind him and turned his attention back to Haruhi.

"Hold on, you do swim, don't you?" Kaoru asked.

"I can swim just as good as the next guy, but this isn't my idea of fun," she said staring blankly at the park.

"Yeah, you like to get down and dirty," I snickered, making the twins snicker as well.

She gave me a look. "One of these days Hisoka."

"Oh dear," I said, covering my mouth slightly. "You wanna get down and dirty so soon? But, we've barely known each other."

The twins started laughing louder as Haruhi walked over to me and hit my head, making me clutch it in pain.

"This is why you need to stop talking," she told me.

"Yeah, but I never listen, do I?"

She sighed and looked back around the place. "I'm not that big on water parks. We're just gonna spend all day goofing off."

"Which is the reason why you have no life my dear," I told her. "Water _park _Haruhi. Parks are fun, and water is wet. So, it's wet fun." I threw a look at the twins. "And don't make a comment about how dirty that sounded."

"Well, if you wanted wet fun, all you had to do was ask," Kaoru said, smirking at me while his brother copied him.

I groaned.

"Yeah, that's what it'll probably sound like," Hikaru joined in.

"You know what," I told them. "I'm going for a walk. One, to get away from your jokes which have corrupted me. Two, to stay away in case Haruhi wants to hit me yet again." I headed toward the little forest, I guess it can be called that. "If I'm not back in a while, come find me."

"You'll be fine," Haruhi stated, waving off my comments.

I sighed. "I feel the love radiating off of you." Then, I started my trek through the wilderness, otherwise known as Kyoya's jungle in a jar. The jar part comes from the place being encased in a glass dome.

There was the sound of monkeys somewhere nearby, so that also meant that it was a somewhat realistic jungle.

Good job Kyoya. You made something just a little bit too realistic. Now people can die while on vacation as well.

There was a rumbling and in the distance I could hear the sounds of water rushing. That was obviously not a good sign. I decided to just ignore it though. It'd be better to ignore it, than listen and head toward where the dangerous sounding noise is coming from. So, I headed in the completely opposite direction, deeper into the forest.

* * *

"Hiso-chan?" I heard, causing me to turn around. There stood Honey Senpai. "Why are you all the way over here?"

"I was walking," I told him, blinking. "Why?"

"Well, the current I was swimming in swept me away, and I ended up here somehow." He tilted his head to the side.

"That might've been the noise that I heard earlier," I said, putting my hand to my chin. "I remember hearing a loud motor and water, but I thought it might've been Tamaki messing something up again, so I didn't bother with it.

He jumped up into my arms, happy. "It might've been. But at least I found you." He smiled widely.

I giggled. "I guess so. But what direction do we head in to get back to the others."

"That way," he told me pointing in the direction I had come from. "If you came from that direction and you had walked from where the others were, then that must be the way to get back to them."

"They'll probably be looking for us…"

"We'll probably meet up with each other then," he said, the smile never leaving his face.

"I guess so." And with that I carried him with me as I headed in the direction I had come from. After about five minutes though, he switched to sit on my shoulders, like he does with Mori. "Remember, I'm not as strong as Mori Senpai, so make sure you stay alert. I don't want to drop you."

"You won't drop me," he said, putting his hands on my head and leaning over to smile at me. "I trust you."

"You better hope I don't trip then," I said, laughing.

"Wait," he said, causing me to stop. "Listen."

I did as he said and heard the sounds of fighting. "Who's fighting?"

"Wait here," he said, climbing into the trees like a monkey. I saw him from where I saw, grabbing a vine.

He swung down with it, acting like Tarzan. I moved a little bit of trees in front of me and saw that there were some military looking guys in the distance. Honey swung from the vine to kick one of them in the face, and then started to beat up the rest of them.

It made me smile to see little Honey Senpai be able to kick everyone's butt. Especially since they all looked like they were trained professionals.

I glanced around and saw Haruhi in Mori's arm…He was only holding her up with one arm…He's definitely stronger than I am. Haruhi and him were just kind of watching Honey beat up all these grown men.

They tried shooting him, tried being the key word. He took them down before they even knew what happened.

When he took out the last one, he stood up straight. "You guys should be more careful who you mess with." He pointed at them. "Picking on my friends is bad, got it?" He looked over where I was hiding. "Come on out Hiso-chan! It's safe now!" I came out and was smiling.

"I never expected that from you," I told him.

"Haruhi!" I heard. I glanced up and saw Tamaki, Kaoru, Hikaru, and Kyoya running toward us. I was finally able to tell what the twins were wearing. Kaoru was in orange swim trunks and Hikaru was in green. Both had a yellow stripe going down the side.

Honey looked up at them. "Hey it's Tama-chan."

"Oh wow," Hikaru said, stopping.

His twin followed his lead. "You okay Senpai?"

"Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted again, running toward her with his arms open, I guess expecting a hug. He actually managed to give her a hug from behind, but she was just standing there with a blank face. "I was so worried."

I glanced at the twins, who were poking the unconscious men.

"I'm not sure what happened here, but at least they're still alive," Hikaru started, poking one guy.

"It's pretty amazing that this is Honey Senpai's work. He must've really been holding back," Kaoru finished for his brother, poking another guy.

That got Haruhi curious, so she pinched the back of Tamaki's hand to get him to let go. "Huh? What do you mean holding back?"

Hikaru and Kaoru stood up and turned to face her. "So then…" Kaoru started.

"You don't know about Senpai?" Hikaru finished. "The Haninozukas are famous for their martial arts."

"Not only have they helped train the police and SDF forces, but they've also worked with several overseas military," Kaoru added.

"Honey Senpai in particular has been called the dreadnaught of the Haninozuka family. By the time he was in middle school, he'd become the national champion in both karate and judo."

Honey just looked at them and smiled.

I laughed a bit.

He was like a mini secret weapon. He'd be the last one anyone would suspect to be a strong person.

"Mori Senpai's no slouch either," Tamaki said, looking at Mori. "He won the national championship in kendo when he was just in middle school." Haruhi turned from looking at Tamaki to looking at Mori, who just glanced down at her.

"So how were you able to find us, Honey Senpai?" Kaoru asked. Both him and Hikaru had their hands on their hips.

"Yeah, we hadn't seen Hisoka since she left," Hikaru added.

"I wanted to take a walk."

"It wasn't hard. It didn't take me long to reach the end of the current pool. So I decided to look for you guys." He looked at me. "I found Hiso-chan on the way."

"We humbly apologize," one of the guys Honey had beat up said. Everyone turned their attention to them. They were all bowing to Honey. "I'm a second generation student of the Ishizuka dojo."

"I'm a student of the Todoroki dojo," another said.

"And I'm from the Otake dojo," yet another said. "We're in your debt."

"Why?" Honey asked, clueless. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes sir. We're so sorry sir. We were unaware that we were searching for Mitsukuni Haninozuka. We've committed a terrible offence here. I apologize for this confrontation. But my dojo will be so excited to hear that I've come face to face with the Great Haninozuka. I cherish this moment."

Honey pulled Mori down so that he could pat his head. "Takashi. You did an amazing job of protecting Haru-chan." He put his hands on his hips. "I bet you were pretty lonely without me around, huh?"

I saw Mori glance to the side. "I don't know if I'd say that."

"Well," I said as everyone just stood there. "This turned out to be an interesting day."

Kaoru and Hikaru nodded their heads.

* * *

"You know, maybe we should go to the beach next," Hikaru said toward the end of the day. I could tell the sun was going down and it was about sunset because of the colors that it reflected on the glass dome.

Hikaru and Kaoru were walking in the front with their hands behind their head, probably bored again. Tamaki was walking behind them with his hands toward the back of his sides, probably tired from the day's events. Haruhi and I were walking behind him. Mori Senpai was walking behind us, holding Honey Senpai's legs so that he wouldn't fall. Kyoya was just walking in the back.

"The beach would be nice," Kaoru continued.

"You idiots," Tamaki said. "Haruhi's not interesting in anything like that."

"Actually, I might like to go to the beach," she said, smiling a bit. "I may not be into this silly water park, but I like the ocean." She held her hands behind her back. "It would be nice to go to the beach. And it's so pretty."

"Yeah," Tamaki started, holding a hand under his chin as though in thought, "alright. Then that's where we'll go next time."

"We're all gonna go to the beach Tama-chan?" Honey Senpai asked from Mori Senpai's shoulders. He was resting his hands on Mori's head. "That'll be fun, don't ya think?" He looked down at Mori, smiling.

"Yeah," Mori answered with a small smile.

"As long as I don't have to show skin," I stated.

"Come on Hiso-chan," Honey said. "Come with us."

"I'll come," I told him. "As long as I wear the same kind of thing I'm wearing now."

"I can have that arranged," Kyoya said, jotting something down.

"Any color but pink," I told him. "Just let it cover me from my neck down." He nodded, jotting something else down. "And it doesn't have to be expensive just because you're rich. Save your money for things I know you wouldn't mind spending them on. Like your rich stuff."

"But your rich too," Kaoru and Hikaru said at the same time.

"And Kyoya likes to add to Haruhi's debt," I told him. "Besides, I don't need expensive clothes to enjoy anything. I'd enjoy it being with my friends. I wasn't spoiled like you guys." I got what made it look like my dad cared and that was it. "And that's why I get along so well with Haruhi."


	7. Chapter 7 Incidents At the Beach

_**My Loyalties (Ouran) Part 7- Incidents At the Beach**_

Recap: The host club went to one of Kyoya's resorts. They lost Honey, but found him later with Hisoka. They decided to go to the beach next.

* * *

Story Start:

[Hisoka's POV]

"The beach?" Haruhi asked.

"Of course," Hikaru and Kaoru chorused. "The beach." They were both smiling, their cheeks pressed to each other.

"But why?" she asked, looking at them and away from her book. I glanced up, away from that same book. I had been reading over her shoulder.

"Don't you remember when you said," Hikaru started.

"You'd said you'd like to go to a real beach," Kaoru finished.

"Did I say that?" she asked.

The twins had blank faces. "Yes Haruhi." They moved, and I just now noticed all of the female swimsuits on mannequins in the room. "Here's the fun part."

"We brought some swimsuits for you to choose from," Kaoru stated.

"Pretty cute, don't ya think?" Hikaru asked. He was showing her one that had a bikini bottom with ties on the sides and a ruffled top. It was a light pink with red strings.

"Not that one," Honey Senpai said. "I think that this swimsuit would look much cuter on Haru-chan." He held up a mannequin that had a sailor type of swimsuit. It was blue, and had a very light blue colored ruffle covering the bottom. The neck looked a bit like a sailor type of collar.

Hikaru and Kaoru wagged their fingers. "I don't think you get it, Honey Senpai." They moved toward Haruhi and lifted her up.

"Just look," Hikaru ordered. "This uniform barely hides the fact that Haruhi's as flat as a cutting board."

"A one piece suit like that would only upset her because it draws attention to her lacking feminine physique," Kaoru informed. "That would look much better on Hisoka."

"Hisoka refuses to wear a swimsuit," I informed him. "So leave her out of this."

"That's why we carefully selected this two piece suit, see?" they echoed. "The ruffles help hide the fact that she's so flat chested."

"You punks had better quit sexually harassing my little girl!" Tamaki shouted, getting angry. "I've had enough of you."

He scared the twins into hiding behind the table where Haruhi was holding her book once again. I wasn't reading the page because I had already finished it before we had been interrupted.

"That means, we're not going…to the beach?" the twins chorused.

"Who said that we're not going?" Tamaki asked, resting the random bat (that I'm not sure where it came from) on his shoulder and closing his eyes.

"Really?" Kaoru and Hikaru said at the same time. They were both smiling and looking past a plant at Tamaki. It kind of framed their faces. Adorable. "So you wanna go after all?"

"Can Usa-chan come too?" Honey asked, still holding the mannequin with the outfit he suggested for Haruhi.

"I have no problem with that," Kyoya said, writing in his book. I stood up and headed over to where he was. He glanced at me. "Did you need something?"

"Just wondering if you, by chance, had that outfit I wanted," I told him glancing around at the swimsuits. I could never wear any of these. Not with all of the bruises I get almost every night.

"But of course," he said. He pointed with his pen to a bag that was resting on a table nearby. "I had Haruhi get it."

I sighed. "If it was that much hassle, I could have just brought my own." I shrugged. "It's not that much of a difference though. She knows what I wear." I walked over to the bag and opened it, pulling what was in it, out.

It was a simple outfit. There was a long sleeved, baggy, red shirt with baggy black pants. I would just wear my school shoes with it.

"I love the outfit Haruhi," I called to her, putting everything back in it. I walked over to where she was and gave her a hug. "I guess I'm glad you went shopping instead of the guys."

She smiled up at me. "I knew you'd like the outfit."

Hikaru stole the bag and Kaoru pulled out the shirt and pants.

"But they're so big," Kaoru said.

"They look like they'd fit Mori Senpai," Hikaru added.

"That's the point," I told them, stealing the clothes back and putting it back into the bag I stole back. "Big chests aren't that easy to hide. I always have to be prepared for the worst, and baggy clothes cover that fact quite well."

They shrugged, so I turned away from them to look for Mori Senpai.

Turns out Mori's secretly a pervert. He was looking at an outfit with a seashell bra and a small bikini bottom. Bad Mori Senpai.

Well, I had managed to miss the rest of the conversation, but we were heading to the beach. I knew that much.

* * *

"Hey Hiso wake up," I heard, and felt a nudge.

"Shut up Haru," I grumbled, turning to my side. It felt weird where I was, so I opened up my eyes a bit. I saw sand near my face. "We here?"

She laughed a bit. "Yeah. And you even slept through when Mori put you on the blanket."

"Did I change before we left?" I asked. "I'm too lazy to check for myself."

"Yeah, and you have to wake up. We're hosting here."

"Kyoya decided to make sure the club got something out of this, huh?" I asked, sitting up and rubbing my eyes. I yawned and stretched, popping my back.

"Um Haruhi?" I heard from behind us. I paused in my stretching to look back at Haruhi's usual customers. They were also the customers I sometimes claimed as well, since I'm always with Haruhi. It's kind of like a package deal. Mori and Honey. Hikaru and Kaoru. It's kind of like that. "Aren't you gonna go swimming with us?" This girl had an orange two piece with a flower in the middle of the top.

"No, uh, I like looking at the sea from a safe distance," Haruhi replied.

"Well if your not going to swim, would you mind if we sat here and talked with you?" This girl had a blue two piece, with the bottom part looking like a skirt.

"But why?" Haruhi asked, looking up at them with her cute and innocent face. "You girls should go swim. You've got cute swimsuits on. Why not show them off?"

I put my arm around Haruhi. "Naïve little Haruhi." I shook my head.

The third girl had a white, two piece swim suit.

"I'll just go for the moment. I have people I want to annoy," I stated. Haruhi nodded and I stood up, walking toward Mori and Honey.

"Hiso-chan!" Honey shouted, running and jumping into my arms. "How are you liking the beach?"

"I think it's nice, but I've only been awake a few minutes," I told him, handing him to Mori Senpai, who I leaned against as though he were a wall. I looked up at him. "Oh, and I heard that you brought me to the blanket I woke up on. Thanks Mori Senpai."

He nodded his head.

"I wanna go hellfish shunting," Honey Senpai said, smiling and jumping out of Mori Senpai's arms. He grabbed my arm and pulled me with him. When we reached a spot, he started grabbed shellfish. Haruhi came and found us not too long after. "Haru-chan! Wanna go hellfish shunting?"

"I think you're trying to say shellfish hunting," Haruhi corrected, looking off to the side.

I was next to Mori, looking over the rocks. Those guys that Honey beat up were there and unloading pails of shellfish.

"Mori Senpai," Kyoya greeted. "Hisoka. My family's private police force has stopped by. They wanted to make up to Honey Senpai for attacking him in the water park. So they brought shellfish." I jumped over the rocks and to his side.

"Wow. That was really lucky, since Honey Senpai wanted to go shellfish hunting," I told him. He nodded. "So, what're you writing in that thing?"

He pushed up his glasses with a smile. "Things."

"Do you have my chest measurements in there?" I asked, taking a guess.

He glanced at me. "I'd need to know them to make outfits for you for the host club."

"You have both the unwrapped and wrapped, right?" I asked. He nodded. "Yeah, that's not creepy at all Kyoya." I took the book from his hands and flipped to the page that had my stats on it. It showed my blood type (AB), my height (5' 4"), my weight (100 pounds), my measurements (which I'd rather anyone not knowing), and a few other personal things.

I glanced at him. "Just common things," he said, shrugging.

"Why don't you just buy my underwear while you're at it?" I asked, deadpanned.

"That would be very strange to see a young man buying female clothing. People would think such vulgar things."

"Yeah, because teenagers never buy underclothes because they tore it the night before," I told him. "It's a common thing in the commoner world, and occasionally in the rich world." I gave him a look. "You're so weird." I took his pen and marked a comment next to my name 'Kyoya is a stalker.'

"Why did you put that?" he asked, looking over my shoulder. I glanced at him.

"Because it's true. How else would you know that?"

"Research."

I gave him a blank look. "I'm never sleeping next to you again."

"It wasn't me," he said, lifting his hands. "It was Hikaru and Kaoru. They told Haruhi if she didn't unwrap you so they could see the measurements, they would. Then she had to rewrap you. You never woke up."

"I sleep like a rock," I told him. "Only Haruhi ever wakes me up." Mostly because almost anybody else wouldn't live to see the next day.

He took his book and pen and wrote in his book, probably that I'm a deep sleeper.

"Now, if you would excuse me, I have business elsewhere." And with that he went over the rocks, and I climbed to the top to see him talking with the guys and holding up pictures. I jumped over the rocks and next to Haruhi.

"What did I miss?"

"Centipede," she said.

I nodded.

"Why are you in such warm clothes Hisoka Senpai?" one of the girls in Haruhi's class asked.

"Well, I burn easily," I told them. "I'm usually covered up when I go out into the sun for extended periods of time like this." I looked up toward the sun, with my hand covering my eyes. "Speaking of which, it's really hot. Do any of you want to come under the umbrellas with me?"

"I do!" a few girls shouted, coming with me as I headed toward the umbrellas.

* * *

Haruhi was picking up another shellfish. Most of the girls had separated to do different things. I was sitting on top of some rocks, with three of Haruhi's usual customers behind me looking at the view of the ocean. My feet were hanging off the side of the ledge.

"Look up here Haruhi," one said. I was looking around the area in front of me, enjoying the view.

"What's up?"

"The breeze up here feels great!"

"It's dangerous, be careful!" Haruhi called up to them.

"This feels so good," one of the girls said. There was a calming breeze. One of the other girls agreed with her.

"It does actually," I said, leaning back on my hands and closing my eyes. "Especially after such a hot day like this."

"Hey there're chicks up there man," a male voice said. I opened my eyes and turned my head to look behind me as the girls turned.

"You ladies wanna hang out with a couple of locals?" a second male voice asked as two men came into view. One of them threw a can of beer off to the side.

I stood up and faced them.

"No thanks," the girl in the white swimsuit asked. I really need to learn the girls' names some day. "Please, just leave us alone."

"Oh come on," the guy with the pink shirt said, grabbing whitey's arm. "We just wanna show you girls how to have good time."

"This is a private beach," orangey said while bluey and her stayed their distance. "You guys are not allowed to be here."

"Private," the guy with the white hoodie repeated, putting his arms around orangey and bluey. "Does that mean we're alone?"

"It means nobody'll know if I murder you two," I told them. I kicked the guy who was holding the two girls in the side, my hair swinging with me.

I heard the other guy complain so I turned to see that he had some of the shellfish Haruhi was picking stuck to his back.

I looked past him to see Haruhi with her empty red bucket. "Why don't you quit bothering them?" she asked. "Weren't you jerks listening? You better just leave them alone!" She looked mad.

"What did you do that for?" I heard from behind me, then someone grabbed my hair. I growled and tried to kick behind me, but he kicked behind my legs, making them buckle.

"You little runt!" the other guy growled at Haruhi.

From the corner of my eyes I saw whitey running down the cliff, hopefully to get help.

"Get over there," the guy holding my hair shouted, throwing me to the edge of the cliff. I groaned as my head made contact with the edge.

"Hisoka!" the remaining girls cried.

"What're you gonna do now loser?" the one in the pink shirt asked, holding Haruhi by her shirt near the edge of the cliff. They weren't that far from me.

"Don't hurt him!" bluey shouted.

"Now don't you try and act all tough you little sissy boy," the one near me said. Then he looked down at me. "You must be related. You're both sissy boys." He tried pushing me, but I grabbed his leg. "Let go!" And he punched me in the stomach, making me let go. He pushed me off the edge and I tried to catch the ledge, but I wasn't quick enough.

I didn't scream though. I've seen my death come so close before, so it doesn't scare me so much anymore. I just looked up and fell into the water. Not too long after I heard another splash, and another one after that. I could see two blurry images not too far from where I fell.

I might as well see if I'm well enough to swim to the surface.

And with that, I tried to use my legs and arms to swim back to the surface. My vision was fading in and out, probably because of the hit I had to my head. I saw the blurry image of blonde hair in front of me though. Whoever it was grabbed my hand and helped me get back to the surface.

"Are you both okay?" the voice asked as we started swimming toward the shore.

"I'm fine," I heard Haruhi say.

I blinked a few times to try to clear my vision. When it was a bit better, I turned to see Tamaki looking at me. "I just hit my head. It's nothing to worry about."

He just looked back forward as we were starting to get toward the part of the land that we could walk on.

Turns out I wasn't well enough to walk straight, because I hit Tamaki a few times.

"Haru-chan!" Honey Senpai shouted, probably because she was the one who was being carried.

"Boss!" Hikaru shouted.

"Hisoka!" Kaoru shouted.

"Where'd they go?" Tamaki asked as we finally reached the beach. Kyoya gave Haruhi his shirt while I leaned against Tamaki, my eyes drifting closed.

"We took their ID cards and respectively asked them to leave," Kyoya answered. "The girls all went back to the hotel and I've called a doctor. He should be arriving here any minute now."

"Thank you," Tamaki said.

"I'm fine you guys," Haruhi said. "I don't need a doctor." I heard as her feet barely touched the ground. "If anything, it looks like Hisoka needs one."

"What were you thinking?" Tamaki asked, making me open my eyes. He was looking down at the ground. "You know, you two aren't like Honey Senpai. You two aren't martial arts masters." Haruhi looked up at him as he grabbed her shoulders. I had to move to stand on my own. "Why did you confront them? What made you think you would stand a chance. You against two boys."

"But it doesn't matter that they're boys and I'm a girl," Haruhi told him. "I was there; I had to do something. There wasn't any time to think-"

"That's no excuse you idiot!" Tamaki interrupted her. "Don't forget, you're a girl!"

"Look, I'm sorry that you had to come and save me Senpai, but I don't understand why you're so mad at me right now. I don't think that I did anything wrong!" Haruhi wasn't too happy right now.

"Haruhi," I mumbled, getting her attention. "He was worried."

"And you, why didn't you call for help either!" Tamaki shouted at me.

I looked up at him tiredly. "You think it would bother me for another man to take what was already stolen from me?" I asked him sleepily. Everyone just stared, surprised. "It would be just another incident to add to the list. Now I'm going to get some rest."

"You mustn't sleep just yet," Kyoya stated.

"It was just a little bump," I told him. "I've had worse." And I'm saying too much. But I'm too tired to be able to tell what I should and shouldn't say.

"Wait for the doctor," Kyoya ordered me.

"I didn't do anything wrong," I heard Haruhi mumble. "I was trying to help everyone."

"You don't think so?" Tamaki asked. "Fine, whatever you say. But I'm not speaking to you until you admit that you were wrong!"

Haruhi turned to glare at him again.

"So sleepy," I mumbled, leaning against whatever was closest to me, which happened to be Hikaru. He put his arms around me.

"Hey, Kyoya said don't sleep."

"I deserve it," I grumbled, resting my head on his shoulder.

* * *

I was with Haruhi at the moment. We had gotten to Kyoya's villa and the doctor had already checked us out. I only had to take some medication until the pain went away in a few days.

"Do you have anything I can wear?" I asked Haruhi, sitting on her bed that I would probably sleep in. If I could, I wouldn't sleep alone.

She sighed and looked up at me. "All I have are some frilly pink things my dad packed." She continued checking for a bit. "Wait, I found some things. It's a pair of black pajamas. It has long sleeves and the bottom is pants."

"I love your dad," I said with a smile.

"He only ever packs good things for you. I get stuck with this." She motioned to her suitcase as she used her other hand to hand me the pajamas. I had been sitting in a spare underwear and bra I had brought, and I just slipped the pajamas on. Haruhi had decided on a pink, frilly dress.

There was a knock on the door as I finished buttoning up the top button on the shirt.

"Come in!" Haruhi called.

The door opened to show Mori waiting for us. "Dinner," he said. We both nodded and followed him out of the room. When we opened the door, I let Haruhi go first. I'd rather them ignore the fact that I'm in night clothes.

"Why are you in pajamas?" Kaoru asked, noticing anyway.

"Because I didn't pack anything and it's all Haruhi's dad packed for me. I'm more comfortable in this anyway." I sat down in the chair as the guys complimented on Haruhi's outfit.

When it came to eating, it was very uncomfortable. Kyoya was writing in his book at the end of one side of the table, Kaoru and Hikaru were staring blankly at the food with me in between them, Mori and Honey doing the same as the twins (Mori across from Kyoya), and Tamaki and Haruhi not talking (Tamaki at the end in front of Hikaru).

"Well, this is pleasant," I said, putting my elbow on the table and leaning on my hand.

I was starting to doze off a bit as everyone started talking and Haruhi started eating.

"Aren't you gonna eat Hiso-chan?" Honey Senpai asked after watching Haruhi eat a few crab legs.

I opened my eyes to look at him. "I don't eat seafood Senpai."

"But that's all we made!" he shouted, getting upset and looking around.

"It's okay," I told him, preparing my lie in my head. "I had gotten something to eat a little before sunset." Nobody had seen me besides the girls and Haruhi, and she'd know already that I was use to not eating.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" Tamaki asked after Haruhi had eaten a plateful of crab legs. "Give it a rest."

"Excuse me?" Haruhi asked, breaking another crab leg. "I thought that you weren't speaking to me."

"You, trying to be cute?" he asked. She glared at him. It must have made him mad because he slammed his hand on the table as he stood up. Sadly it shook the table enough to make my hand move and my head to hit the table.

"Ow!" I groaned, glad my plate of crabs wasn't where my head had hit. "That hurt!"

"Okay fine, I get it," Tamaki said. "It seems you refuse to admit that you were wrong." More like she was right and you're just overreacting. Yes we were worried, but the men didn't know she was a girl. She was fine. "See if I care then. I'm going to bed. Kyoya, would you show me to my room please?"

Kyoya wiped his mouth with his napkin then stood up. "No problem. Well, excuse me everyone." He followed Tamaki out of the room.

I glanced to Haruhi, who was about to crack another crab leg, but didn't. "Maybe he's right. Maybe I do need to learn a way to protect myself."

"I've done fine without it," I told her, moving my head so I was on my chin instead of my cheek. "I'm still alive."

"So that's it," the twins chorused. "He got to you, huh?" They were both leaning on their hands, like I had been not too long ago before Tamaki made me lose my balance and hit my head on the table.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt you to learn martial arts or something," Hikaru said.

"But it's not like we're gonna force you to learn it," Kaoru finished.

"Besides, that's not the real issue here," they said together. They leaned more into their hands.

Hikaru looked at Haruhi. "To be honest, we were all a little worried…about how recklessly you acted."

"What do you mean?" Haruhi asked, confused. "I didn't cause you guys trouble or anything."

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other and shrugged.

"That's not true, Haru-chan," Honey Senpai said, looking at her. "I think you should apologize. 'Kay?" He smiled. "You made us all worried. Especially Tama-chan. I think you need to apologize to him the most."

"So you were worried about me?" Haruhi asked, blinking. "But why?"

Everyone else sighed or gave up.

"It's because they care," I told her.

"You're hopeless," Kaoru and Hikaru deadpanned.

"You guys, I'm really sorry." And after she said that, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Honey Senpai gave her a hug. Mori stood nearby, eating the crab in his hands.

I stood up, heading toward the door. When I had opened it and walked outside, Haruhi ran out and into the closest room. I walked and looked into the room she had gone in, to see Kyoya without his glasses or shirt on and towel drying his hair.

"I think Haruhi got sick," I told him.

He nodded. "How has your head been feeling?"

"Fine for the most part. It hurts every once in a while."

"You can only take two every seven hours." He looked up at me. "About what you said earlier." I lifted an eyebrow. "About not being worried if another man stole something already stolen from you."

"That's nothing you need to know about. I hit my head and said things I didn't want to." I sat on the chair on the opposite side of the table from him. "You know it happened. That's all you need to know."

Before he questioned me further, the door to his bathroom opened and Haruhi came out. "Are you okay?" he asked her, still drying his hair.

Haruhi bowed. "I apologize sir. I didn't mean to intrude."

"Don't be silly," Kyoya said. "It's just me."

"Kyoya Senpai," Haruhi said, recognizing him. "Senpai, I'm sorry." She put her hands behind her back. "I really didn't mean to make everybody worry about me today."

"Thanks, but I wasn't especially worried," he answered, drinking from a bottle of water. "Although, I did have a hard time separating Kaoru and Hikaru from those two punks." He chuckled. "They almost beat them half to death."

I saw Haruhi's eye twitching from where I sat.

Kyoya stood up and started heading across the room to the light switch. "And because of you I had to send each of the girls a bouquet of flowers to apologize. They've been looking forward to this trip and we don't want to disappoint them."

"I'll pay you back for the flowers Senpai," Haruhi said, watching him.

Kyoya put his hand over the light switch. "Each bouquet cost me fifty thousand. That's a grand total of six hundred thousand yen Haruhi." He turned the lights off. The darkness was making me sleepy.

"Uh, why'd you turn the lights off?" Haruhi asked as I laid my head on the table.

"If you want to, you can pay me back with your body," he said, leaning over to be level with her face. He grabbed her arm and pulled her so that she fell on the bed, then he got on top of her.

I was so sleepy, so my eyes started to slide shut.

"Surely you aren't so naïve that you actually believe a person's sex doesn't matter," I heard Kyoya say. He'd never actually do that to Haruhi. He has too much respect. "You've left yourself completely defenseless against me."

"You won't do it, Kyoya Senpai," Haruhi said. With my eyes closed and my senses slowly shutting down to sleep, I couldn't figure out their expressions. "I know, because it wouldn't do you any good. You wouldn't gain anything from it."

Silly Haruhi. All men gain something from it. Not money, but pleasure.

"You're right," Kyoya said. "You're a fascinating young woman Haruhi."

"But, I've learned something from this. I guess I never realized what a nice guy you are Senpai. I know what you're doing. You're just trying to prove what Tamaki Senpai said earlier." I barely even heard the bed creaking. "I know that you're trying to prove his point, but you're just posing as the bad guy."

I heard a knock on the door. "Kyoya!" Tamaki called from outside the door. I heard the door open. "Do you have any lotion? This sunburn is worse than I-" and he cut himself off. "You bastard!"

"Here, use as much as you want, you big goof," I heard Kyoya say near the door. I heard footsteps then felt someone picking me up. The body was warm, but slightly wet. It just had to be Kyoya. He walked with me then I heard a door close behind him.

"What have you gone through Hisoka?" I heard him ask. He was so warm. The warmth was putting me to sleep better than the darkness.

"Enough," I mumbled. "Don't leave me alone…"

And with that, I fell asleep, not even realizing where I was or even when I was put in my bed.

* * *

"You'd better watch your back Haruhi," Hikaru told her. I was sitting with her in the limo while the others were putting their things away. I had changed back into the outfit Haruhi had bought for me.

"I never would've pegged the boss as an S and M pervert," Kaoru added. I had been told by Haruhi what happened last night and knew that he was only trying to help, but it didn't stop me from teasing him with the twins all morning.

"I told you it wasn't like that at all!" Tamaki shouted, getting mad. I smiled at him, an actual genuine smile, to let him know I believed him.

"I see," Haruhi said. "Well, now I know what S and M is. I can't believe I almost let you get away with it." And with that she closed the window, blocking out what Tamaki was shouting.

"Let's go," Kyoya said to the driver, sitting by my side. Hikaru was on Haruhi's side and Kaoru was on Hikaru's other side. Since I woke up, Kyoya's been somewhere around me. Did I say something to him? I can't remember.


	8. Chapter 8 The Zuka Club

_**My Loyalties (Ouran) Part 8- The Zuka Club**_

Recap:

The host club went to the beach and entertained their clients there. Hisoka and Haruhi encountered two guys and Tamaki was mad for them confronting the guys. Hisoka hit her head and had to make medication.

* * *

Story Start:

[Hisoka's POV]

"I don't want to see you back for two days," Father growled at me, kicking my stomach in the living room. He noticed I had new clothes and didn't like the thought of me looking decent.

"Yes sir," I said, quickly standing up and bowing, I ran as fast as I could out the door. I was happy that he had waited until after I had gotten changed, because I knew Haruhi didn't have clothes big enough for me.

Its been a few weeks since the beach incident, and Father had found the medication. He hadn't been too pleased that I had medicine, so he had taken it away and beat me for it. My head had gotten better, but the headaches took a week to actually go away. Obviously I didn't tell anyone about it.

Right now we were still in class and I was bored. Thankfully all the afternoon classes had been cancelled, according to Kyoya. Something about expositions for the cultural clubs.

"Let's go!" Tamaki shouted. He pulled me out of classes once they were done and Kyoya followed us. Sometimes with loud noises, my head still hurts. Tamaki shouting is one of the main triggers. "Today is a knight theme." He was smiling happily, so I didn't disturb him. He pulled me into the club room were I saw Kaoru, Hikaru, Honey Senpai, and Mori Senpai waiting for us.

"Where's Haruhi?" I asked, ignoring my headache.

"We sent her to get some coffee," Hikaru answered.

"We were out," Kaoru verified.

"Okay," I said, sighing.

"Get your outfits ready men!" Tamaki shouted, marching into the center of the room. "Today's theme is chivalrous knights!"

"I'm picking green today," I told them, heading to the back to choose my outfit. It was the normal knight's armor, but any showing fabric was green. When I walked out, I saw the guys were already done.

Kyoya had the same type of armor as I did, but his fabric was purple. Tamaki had white armor with red fabric, a white cape, and a sword. Mori Senpai had slightly darker armor than Kyoya and I, and he wore purple fabric. He also had a sword, but his was unsheathed and resting in his hand. Honey Senpai had light purple armor with a bit of white leggings showing. Hikaru and Kaoru had a light blue musketeer outfit, with the feather on their matching blue hats. They had rapiers in sheaths at their sides.

We walked to our positions. Mori Senpai was to the right of the couch (if you looked from the front) with his empty hand out in welcome and Tamaki was to the left with one hand on his hip and the other in the air. The twins were behind the sofa with one hand around the others waist and the other hand in the air. Honey Senpai was in front of the sofa with one hand in greeting like Mori (but opposite) and the other hand holding Usa-chan. Kyoya was sitting on the couch elegantly with his legs crossed, one hand holding his book, and his other hand near his head, as though he wanted to rest his head in his hand. I was sitting the same as Kyoya, but I had my head actually resting in one hand, and the other in my lap.

"Welcome ladies," we greeted when someone finally opened the door. They were two girls who had a different uniform. If I remember correctly from being on the streets to avoid Father, that's a Lobelia uniform. I'd rather not be involved in that.

"I'm just gonna go in the back," I said, standing up. "When Haruhi gets here, tell her were I am, 'kay?" I headed to the back and sat at the table, my head in my hands. I was trying to get rid of the headache that was there along with trying not to think of the snobby girls' only school that had two members currently right outside the doors to the backroom. Since I was back there though, I got out of the armor. It was too hot.

I only looked up when I heard the door open. "Oh," Haruhi said. "I didn't know you were back here."

"The guys probably didn't tell you because of the Zuka club girls out there."

"You know about the Zuka club?" she asked, making some coffee as I got up. I made myself a glass of cold milk.

"Yeah. Being around a lot, I hear a lot of things. It's a snobby all girls' school that tries to take equal rights too far."

She finished with the coffee and put it on a tray, only three glasses. She carried the tray out and I followed Haruhi with my glass of milk.

"Excuse me, I made some coffee," Haruhi said to the, now, three Lobelia girls. One must've came with Haruhi since she knew to make three cups of coffee. "Would you like to have some?"

"Why yes, aren't you the sweetest thing," the tallest one said as the other two, the original ones I saw, each grabbed a cup. She glanced at me. "Another maiden!"

I had just taken a sip from my milk, and as she said that, I started choking on it. It took one of those girls hitting my back to finally let me have my air back.

I growled at all three of them. "I have a headache," I growled in a low voice. "I didn't get any sleep last night. And there are three physcos in addition to the ones I have to put up with." I glared at all three of them. "Keep your damn voices down!" I looked at Haruhi. "Speaking of which, I'm bunking at your house tonight Haruhi. I'll see you when you get there."

"Wait, why?" she asked dumbly.

I just gave her a look. "Do you really have to ask?" I was about to turn, but I remembered something. "Speaking of which, where is your headache medicine?"

"Dad's home," she told me.

"Oh thank goodness," I said, heading toward the door. "Ice cream and tons of sweets. I have to say I love your dad Haruhi…Don't be long."

"I won't," she called as I left the room.

It didn't take that long to get to her house. And like Haruhi said, her dad was home.

"Hisoka, why are you home so early?" he asked, letting me in. He's been counting me as his daughter pretty much, and saying that this is my home.

I closed the door behind me before I answered him. I also took off my shoes at the door, being polite.

"Father kept shouting at me all night and told me not to come home for two days this morning. He took away my medicine from when I got hurt at the beach. My headaches stopped for the most part, but when someone gets loud, my head hurts again. So I was hoping I could get some medicine for my head and stay here for two days."

Ranka hugged me. "You can stay for as long as you like. I'll get the medicine, some ice cream, and some sweets for you! Just rest up in Haruhi's room."

I hugged him back. "This is why I love you Ranka. You're awesome and know how to make a girl feel better."

He pat my head as he let go. "Of course. I have to take care of you. You're family here."

"Do you think Haruhi'll mind if I use some of her bigger clothes?" I asked as I started heading toward her room.

"Not at all," Ranka called from his current location, the kitchen. "In fact, I bought you a few outfits you can wear when you come here. They're in the closet."

I walked into Haruhi's room and opened her closet like Ranka said, and found a few outfits on the right side that were slightly bigger. Those were mine.

I took out some loose shorts and a tank top that wasn't the right size, but it would do. Nobody besides Haruhi and Ranka would see me in the clothes anyway. I changed into it to see it fit pretty well. And that was without the wraps on.

"Are you dressed yet Honey?" Ranka asked knocking on the door.

"Yeah," I answered, opening the door.

He put his hands to his face. "Oh, you look so beautiful." His smile changed to a frown though as he looked at my bruised body closer. "But, the bruises take away from your beauty."

I sighed. "There's nothing we can do Ranka. We need absolute proof before we do anything. If Father were to find out you and Haruhi knew, he'd murder you both and I'd be next. The only reason he hasn't killed me yet is that he probably hopes I'll get some money to my name so he can kill me later."

"Greed like that is unforgivable," he said, taking my hand and pulling me to the little table. "You shouldn't take something as precious as life."

I nodded and glanced at all the things around the table. "And you know, Father never lets me eat like this. He gets me to make his meals, and I usually have to eat what little extra I manage to make for myself." I glanced back at Ranka. "All we can do is wait. I know something good'll come out of this eventually…All we need is time."

He nodded then smiled. "Well, to forget our troubles, let's eat ice cream and sweets till our hearts' content."

I smiled and nodded and we started eating.

About half an hour later, Haruhi joined us. She told me what happened after I left.

"They're idiots," I said while eating some dango. "But you're not really going to leave Ouran right?"

She shook her head. "I entered Ouran because I had wanted to. I'm not going to leave just because the guys were idiots and sold my pencil. Besides, I know your father wouldn't enjoy changing your schools. He'd get suspicious."

"That he would," I sighed. I took another bite of dango and swallowed before continuing. "I got his suspicion away this past time because I told him it would look much better. It'd look like he cared for his child's future."

"He doesn't care," Ranka growled. "No child should be treated as you have been."

"It's okay. These past years he seems to be going for more hookers, so I've been doing a bit better."

"You know, usually in court they believe the child if they claim they were being abused," Haruhi said.

"Yeah, and knowing my luck he'll have a gun to take me out before he's taken to jail. Then he'd come after everyone I might have known when he gets out. Like I said before Haru, we need absolute proof before we do anything. He's sneaky. How else do you think he got so rich? He can weasel his way out of anything. That's why when we finally have the proof to snag him, it has to be foolproof. And we have to make sure it's for life. With my mother's murder though, he'll never get out."

"How long do you think it'll take to get the proof?" Ranka asked.

I shook my head, going for a box of pocky now. "I don't know. With your and Haruhi's help maybe within a few years."

"If only it could be sooner," Haruhi sighed.

"Then I would be able to adopt you," Ranka cried, bending over the table and giving me a hug.

I pat his back. "Don't worry. You'll always be my father, even if you aren't blood."

* * *

Haruhi and I were walking through school the next day, to get to the host club. I had gone to meet up with her, not wanting to be alone today. Turns out all of the guys left before us to get there.

The three Lobelia girls were standing in our way though.

"Hi young maidens," the tallest said.

"We've come for your decision. Are you prepared to leave?" asked the shortest one.

"We're ready to confront those Ouran host club idiots and set things straight once and for all," said the one with the longest hair.

"Set what straight?" Haruhi asked.

"That you should come, with us," the tallest answered, putting her hand under Haruhi's chin before pulling her off. The other two pulling me along with them. "And go to school with your own kind." They pulled us along with them until we got to the host club's doors.

The three Lobelia girls opened it to reveal a dark club room. Where the hosts normally sat, was a dark shadow.

One moved and sang in a higher voice, "Ouran." Then another that sounded slightly similar sang the same thing as it moved. A deep voice sang it in a deadpan voice and the sound of a tambourine was heard with it. A fourth voice that couldn't be mistaken sang the same thing. The fifth was younger sounding but sang it happily. The lights turned on and I wanted to laugh so bad as the sixth sang out Ouran's name. "Host club," they all sang to together. "Welcomes you."

I wanted to die laughing so hard, but I kept it in, wanting Haruhi to laugh first so that I didn't look rude.

The first two to sing were the twins. They had on light blue, poofy, dresses with yellow at the bottom and held orange fans. Their hair had curly pigtails that looked so cute that I was jealous.

The next to sing had been Mori, who had a regal dark blue outfit with white pants. He had been holding the tambourine and had a big white poofy thing on his back.

The one to sing after Mori had been Kyoya. He was in a floor length, dark purple dress with light purple underneath and white under that. He, like the twins, had an extension in his hair, but his was in a ponytail and going over his shoulder. He held a black fan that was kind of feathery toward the tip of it. He also wore black gloves.

The one to sing next had been Honey, who was in a pink dress and holding Usa-chan. He also had an extension ponytail, but his was held by the pink ribbon on top of his head. He was the only one without gloves on.

The last one to sing had been Tamaki. He wore a red dress, with pink at the bottom, and a choker to match. His hair extension was held in place by a sort of headband that looked a bit like a clip, and had a red feather on it.

Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki, and Honey Senpai. No matter how cute they are as girls, the makeup just doesn't help.

"Oh Haruhi, welcome back," Tamaki said walking forward.

"Look Haru-chan," Honey said, spinning his way over to us. "I'm a princess now. Aren't I cute?"

The tall Lobelia girl obviously didn't like this lovely display. "What is this meaning of this?" she demanded. "Are you trying to make fun of woman kind?" More like making it look better compared to the Lobelia girls in the room.

"What?" Tamaki asked. "No, that's not it at all." He closed his eyes. "Everything's going according to plan. Our strategy is guaranteed to make even a crying child smile. It's the freebee campaign!" He moved back into position in front of the other hosts.

I don't know about Haruhi, but I couldn't take it anymore, and I just wanted to burst out laughing. I ran to the back rooms so I wouldn't interrupt whatever was happening though. But it was just so funny to see everyone, except Mori, dressed as a girl. Even I barely dressed as a girl.

After a few minutes, it had gotten silent and my laughter had died down a bit. So, I left the back room, only to see Haruhi start laughing. Taking a glance at the host club, I started laughing all over again.

"This is too much!" she screamed through her laughter. "I don't even get what you're trying to do! I knew you were a bunch of goofballs, but geeze!"

Kaoru, Hikaru, and Honey Senpai said something to her together, but with them trying to make their voices feminine, I couldn't understand them. My laughter might not have helped either. Then they started chasing her around asking her to call them big sister. The whole time Haruhi just couldn't stop laughing at them.

My laughter finally turned into quiet giggle fits.

"What were you thinking?" Haruhi asked, sitting on the floor. I walked over to her and helped her stand up. "What's gotten into you guys?"

"We did this because we didn't want you to leave the host club, Haruhi," Hikaru stated, putting his arms behind his head.

"Well maiden, have you made a choice?" asked the tall Lobelia girl.

"Yeah, I have," Haruhi said, dusting off her clothes. "I'm sorry, but your club's not for me." She looked up at the Lobelia girl then turned to face her fully. "I think the idea of a girls' school is great, and your views are very unique and interesting. But I came to this school with a goal and a plan for my future. So while I appreciate your offer, I really already knew that I was never going to leave Ouran Academy." She smiled.

"And you maiden?" she asked, turning to me.

I put my arms around Haruhi's shoulders and rested my head on hers. I was standing behind her. "I'd never leave Haruhi. She's helped me through so much already. I owe my life to her."

"Haruhi!" Tamaki wined, happy that she wasn't leaving. For some reason Kyoya was hiding behind his fan…Suspicious. "Hold on! If you knew you weren't going to leave, then why did you act so angry yesterday?" He was next to her and pointing at her.

"How would you feel if I stole something of yours without asking you. I really liked that mechanical pencil. It was easy to write with!" she shouted at him.

"I'm sorry," Tamaki said sadly. "But I was nice and offered my teddy bear pencil in return and you said you didn't want it."

Haruhi looked off to the side. "That's right; I still don't want it." I giggled.

"I'll get you a new pencil," I told Haruhi. "Those things are cheap, so I'm sure I can get a few." I glanced at the host club. "Just in case they pull that again."

"Um Benio," the long haired Lobelia girl said, talking to the tall one.

"Yes, I know," Benio said. Tamaki was waving his pencil in front of Haruhi's face. "We're not going to give up on you maidens." I let go of Haruhi so we could turn to look at her. "I swear this to you. Some day we'll come and rescue you from this place!" She sounded like she was preparing for war, especially with the weird hand gestures. "And when we do, we'll abolish the Ouran host club!" Then she lifted her hand. "Well, adieu." The three girls twirled out of the host room and slipped on some bananas in the hall. I closed the doors.

Renge's platform rose up into the host club's room. She started talking as though this were an anime or something. Like she was just finding a way to end the episode.

Such a weird girl.

Then, somehow, Tamaki slipped on a banana peel while just standing there yelling at her.


	9. Chapter 9 Right Pain

**_My Loyalties (Ouran) Part 9- Right Pain_**

_AN: Influenced by Hatori from fruits basket._

Recap:

Hisoka's father kicked her out of the house for two days and she went to Haruhi's house instead. The Zuka Club, a club from Lobelia Girls' Academy, came for Haruhi and Hisoka, who denied them.

* * *

Story Start:

[Hisoka's POV]

"I'm sorry Father!" I shouted. He kicked me again.

"You're the reason I haven't been getting as much money as before!" he shouted, kicking the right side of my face.

"I'm sorry!" I shouted, knowing it truly wasn't my fault. People just have been sending a few dollars less than they usually have. "I'll help you get the money!"

"That's not good enough!" He kicked me again. "You have to pay for making the money go down!" I looked up at him as he grabbed a glass plate and threw it at me. I tried to turn my head away, but I wasn't fast enough. The plate shattered, cutting the right side of my face.

I could feel the blood leaking down, but I couldn't open my eye because of the pain I felt in it.

"Leave the house now!" he shouted. "I don't want any blood on the carpet or floors!"

I stood up as quickly as I could. I was dizzy from the plate shattering against the side of my head, but I had to get out as quickly as possible. I used my right hand to cover the side of my face that had the shards stuck in it. My left hand fumbled for the door and closed it behind me, knowing Father would be angrier if I left the door open.

_I just have to get to Haruhi's house. She'd know what to do._

I glanced at the sky as I ran and stumbled through the streets. The moon was high in the sky, meaning that it would be late.

"I have to get there," I mumbled to myself.

It took almost a half hour, but I managed to get to Haruhi's house and knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Ranka grumbled, opening the door.

"Ranka, I need your help," I told him.

His eyes opened wide as he saw the state I was in. He could probably see the blood leaking from under my hand. I could feel it leaking down my hand.

"Come in!" he said urgently as he tugged me inside and closed the door. "Haruhi! Get up now!"

"What is it Dad?" she asked as Ranka led me to her room. "Why are you waking me up so early?" Ranka turned the lights on and I could see Haruhi's eyes widen. "Hisoka! What happened?" Ranka sat me on Haruhi's bed then ran to the bathroom.

"Father was upset," I told her. "He threw a plate and I couldn't turn my head away in time." I looked at her with my left eye. "I can't open my right eye Haruhi. It hurts so much."

"Let me see," Ranka said, running back into the room with a lot of medical things. "Move your hand."

I nodded slightly and moved my right hand, keeping it in my lap so I didn't get blood on Haruhi's bed. With my left eye I saw both Haruhi and Ranka wince.

"Can you open your eye at all?" Haruhi asked. "Even a little?"

I shook my head slightly, not wanting to get dizzy.

"First we're going to have to get the glass from around her eye out," Ranka told Haruhi. "Can you help me?"

"Sure," she said.

They spent almost an hour picking the glass out of my skin. After that was the hard part.

"Okay, this might hurt a bit," Ranka warned me. "I'm going to try to open your eye to see how bad it is. Okay?"

"Okay," I told him, getting sleepy.

"Haruhi hold her head straight for me please." Haruhi grabbed the back and left side of my head as I saw Ranka's hand move toward my eye. I felt the pain when he forced it open.

"How bad is it?" Haruhi asked.

"There's glass embedded into her eye as well," Ranka said. "I can't do anything about that. I'm not a doctor and I don't have the equipment to be able to get it out safely."

"Do you think we could get some numbing things from the store?" I asked. "If you numb around my eye you might be able to pick out the glass carefully."

"Can you see anything out of it?"

"Nothing at all," I told him. "In fact, my eye doesn't even hurt anymore."

"Do you think it might have hit a nerve?" Haruhi asked her dad. "It would explain why she doesn't feel anything. Her eye is open, so the glass isn't cutting into her eyelids."

"That might be," Ranka said, nodding. "We'll bandage all of her wounds up right now, and then when the store opens tomorrow you can get something to numb around her eye."

"Works for me," I told him. "As long as I can get some sleep. I'm so tired."

"Haruhi, fix something for Hisoka so she can eat before she sleeps," Ranka told her. "I'll get her bandaged up."

"Alright," Haruhi said, getting up and heading to the kitchen.

Ranka had pretty much bandaged wherever he thought might be fractured by the time Haruhi had come back in the room with a bowl of steaming rice. My face was the only thing left.

"I want you to eat all of that before you go to sleep," Ranka ordered as he stood up. "I have to get dressed to go to work now. I'll be back sometime during the day. As soon as I can, I'll take the glass out. Haruhi, bandage it up for now though."

"Thanks for everything," I said, smiling at him.

"I'm just doing what I can for my daughter." He smiled then left the room.

"Eat," Haruhi ordered.

I nodded and did as she said. While I ate, she cleaned and bandaged up the right side of my face.

Once I was done, she pointed to her bed. "Now sleep."

"But the blood," I started.

"Will either come out, or I'll buy a new one," she finished. "You need rest after loosing so much blood. If you wake up and I'm not here, I'll be at the store picking up some food and getting you some medicine. I won't be long."

"Okay," I said. "I'll sleep. But at least let me wash my hands and get changed."

She walked to her closet and took out some clothes Ranka bought for me. She left the room with me following her. The clothes were set on the counter and she left the room. I washed the blood from my arms and hands then changed clothes. I was wearing a tank top and some shorts that went a bit above my knees. I pulled my hair out of its low ponytail, that way I wouldn't lay on it. That happened sometimes, and it did hurt a bit.

"Now get to bed," Haruhi ordered. "I'll be there later after I pick up everything."

I headed to her room and laid down on one side of her bed, almost immediately falling asleep.

* * *

I heard some noise, making me open my eyes and look around. Haruhi wasn't in bed. She wasn't in the room either I realized after taking a quick glance around.

I sighed, getting out of bed and heading to the door. My hair fell in front of my face as I rubbed my left eye.

"Haruhi, did you get the medicine yet?" I asked, my only working eye closed.

I heard it get quiet, then opened my eye.

"Sorry Hisoka," Haruhi said. "For the most part, they invited themselves in. I thought you would've slept later." I moved my hand away from my eye.

"What happened to you Hiso-chan?" Honey Senpai asked, looking out the little dining room door at me.

"I got in a fight last night," I lied smoothly. "I came to Haruhi's because I wasn't too far away."

"What?" Tamaki shouted as I walked to the fridge.

I pulled out the milk and opened it, smelling it. "When did you buy this Haruhi?" I asked, ignoring Tamaki.

"I'm not sure," she said.

"Oh," I said, getting a cup and filling it with milk. I put the carton back into the fridge and walked into the dining room. I sat at the table, not caring that the host club was staring at me and drank my milk calmly.

"I was about to go back to the supermarket," Haruhi said. She pointed at a bag. "I have the medicine for when Dad gets back home though."

I nodded, taking a sip of my milk, my hair moving away from my bandages.

"What happened to your eye?" Kaoru asked.

"The fight," I lied again. "Some guy came up behind me while his friend was hitting me from the front. He hit me on the side of the head."

"You should go to the hospital to get checked," Kyoya said. "You may have a concussion."

"I'm fine," I told him, taking another sip of my milk. "It was just a few scratches."

"Then why have the whole eye covered?" Hikaru asked.

These people are too nosy for their own good.

"Because I decided that it would save bandages if I just wrapped it up like this." I finished my glass of milk and stood up, putting the cup in the sink after I rinsed it off. "Haruhi, do you want me to wash dishes while you're out? Half of these are mine anyway."

"You don't have to," she said. "Just go back to sleep until Dad gets back."

I saluted her. "You're the boss." I waved to the host club. "Night guys. It was nice seeing you yet again." I headed into the room, trying to get back to sleep, but after a few minutes, it was getting noisy again. I got back up and headed back out of the room. "I thought everyone was leaving so Haruhi could shop and I could sleep."

"Hisoka honey!" Ranka shouted, running up to me and giving me a hug after hearing my voice. "How are you feeling deary?"

I smiled. "I feel so much better. Thank you." I returned his hug. "Haruhi got the medicine this morning."

"That's wonderful," he said smiling. "This way you'll be even more comfortable."

"The host club doesn't know," I whispered to him. "Don't let them know."

"Are you sure?" he asked in a whisper. "They may be able to help."

"I've already involved you and Haruhi. I don't want to involve even more. It hurts enough knowing that you two are in danger because of me."

"We're doing this because we love you." He squeezed me in a tight hug.

"I'm going to the supermarket," Haruhi told everyone. "I have to go shopping and I want to do it by myself. So all of you just stay here and try and behave yourselves." She was about to leave when I called out to her.

"I wanna come too!" I shouted. "Don't leave me with them! Just let me get changed real quick!" I ran to her room and threw open her closet. I grabbed the clothes that belonged to me and quickly grabbed my wrapping. I tied it in the front that way it'd be faster and threw my baggy green shirt over it. I had baggy cargo pants and borrowed some of Haruhi's green shoes. "I'm done!" I shouted, throwing open the door and running to the front door, accidentally crashing into Haruhi.

"Hisoka!" she shouted. "You know not to run with shoes on in the house."

"They're clean," I protested. "They're the green ones you never wore that were hiding under your bed."

"How did you know I had those?" she asked me as we stood up.

"Ranka told me," I said, a big smile on my face.

"Just come on," she said, pulling my arm. We walked for a while in silence. "Is your eye still hurting you?"

"No. But I would like for Ranka to help with it," I told her in a low voice. I never knew where Father might be. "We don't know what would happen if the glass were to stay there."

"I can kick the host club out after dinner," she told me with a smile. "That way we can take care of your eye as soon as possible."

I smiled back, but it turned into a frown. "I'll have to go back soon. You know that as well as I do. And I don't know what'll happen."

"I know, but someday we'll be able to help you."

[Kyoya's POV]

"What're they talking about?" Hikaru asked.

"It sounds so cryptic," Kaoru stated.

"I can't say much, but this isn't the first time this has happened," Ranka said.

"Getting beat up by thugs?" Tamaki asked about to go in a rant. I just hit him on the head.

"Don't get ahead of yourself," I told him.

"I mean this isn't the first time Hisoka's come to Haruhi and I in a bad state."

"Why doesn't her father do something about it?" Honey Senpai asked.

"I assume he doesn't know," Ranka said, looking at the girls. He had sadness in his eyes. "She comes to us beaten and bruised. There's nothing we can do though, because we don't know who's doing it."

"That's why she always wears the types of clothes she wears" I stated.

"Because she's hiding the bruises and cuts," the twins said at the same time, hitting their palm with their fist.

"But why?" Tamaki asked. "Why would she hide something like this?"

"Maybe she was threatened," Honey Senpai suggested.

"Her mother was murdered," I stated, thinking about it. "Possibly the killer is threatening to murder her father as well if she says anything."

"We have to get to the bottom of this," Tamaki said.

"It's her own business though," Ranka stated, sighing. "She told Haruhi and I not to interfere. She didn't want us hurt as well."

[Hisoka's POV]

"When it comes to school, I'll have to wear something different," I told Haruhi as we were walking in the store. My hair was covering my right eye. "Either that or I'll have to leave my hair out of its ponytail so I can cover the bandages."

"It'd be easier to do that," Haruhi told me as she grabbed a basket. "Nothing else can cover the scratches and scars you'll probably have."

"It's going to be hard when it comes to the host club though," I sighed, putting some strawberries for me in Haruhi's basket. "I don't know how long I can get away with having this thing on my face."

"Well, for now you need it, so keep it on," she said, putting some things in her basket. "We'll figure it out when we get to that point in time. Until then, don't worry about it."

"I'll try," I sighed. Out of the corner of my left eye, I saw Kyoya, meaning the host club followed us. "I'll be back." I walked over to Kyoya and tapped his shoulder, making him look at me. "I'm assuming you guys followed us here." He didn't say anything. "How much did you hear and what did Ranka tell you?"

"We heard you talking about your eye and Ranka told us you went to him often because you were beaten by thugs," he answered. "Why?"

"I just wanna keep as many people as possible out of my problems," I answered. My hand went to my right eye. "I'd rather not have anyone get hurt."

* * *

Later in the day the host club finally got their meal and Ranka gave Tamaki a lot of chrysanthemums. When that was finally over and the host club was gone, Haruhi took off my bandages and threw them away. She cleaned any blood that had been there as Ranka put some of the numbing medication around my eye.

Once Haruhi was done, the right side of my face was completely numb. Ranka got to work as gently as he could to pull out all the glass. He said he got all of it that he could see, so Haruhi started to wrap the side of my face again.

"I'll have to come over here every morning before school," I told them. "When I'm at home I can't let Father know someone helped me, so I need to keep my eye closed and the bandages off. Haruhi'll have to put them back on before we go to school."


	10. Chapter 10 Princely Mistake

**_My Loyalties (Ouran) Part 10- Princely Mistake_**

Recap:

The host club wanted to visit Haruhi's home, but it was the same time Hisoka was there because of a fight with her father. Her right eye is covered and blind.

* * *

Story Start:

[Hisoka's POV]

"Police uniforms?" I asked on a random host club day. It had been two weeks since I had gone blind in my right eye, and people are just starting to get curious. The main reason was because anything on my right side, I couldn't see, therefore I ran into things a lot more. One time Haruhi had tripped and fallen on me, and I didn't know who it was, because she had fallen on my right side. The other reason is because they haven't seen my right eye since then. I've had my hair out of its ponytail and it was always covering the bandages on my right eye.

"Yeah, that's the theme today," Tamaki said. "Now go get dressed." I sighed as I headed to the back room. Turns out Haruhi had the same outfit as I did.

When I got to our changing room, she already had her outfit on. And she held the same kind of outfit like hers out to me. I put it on with a bit of Haruhi's help. I still wasn't all that use to being half blind, so I made mistakes. We stepped out once we were done to see the guys, as usual, already done and waiting.

Honey Senpai, Haruhi, and I had the standard police uniform with the tie, gun holster, and everything. Mori Senpai and Kyoya had a black uniform that seemed just a bit more formal, even if they didn't have the tie. Kaoru and Hikaru had a darker blue uniform that reminded me more of paramedics than police, but the gun holsters proved the police status. Tamaki had a white uniform that seemed like it would be made for the captain of the police. I couldn't see the gun holster on his outfit, so maybe his was the captains uniform.

We heard footsteps so we all got into position. Tamaki in the middle. The twins on either side of him. Honey Senpai and Haruhi in front of Mori, who was to the left. I was in front of Kyoya, who was to the right.

"Welcome," we chorused.

"Oh my, what an unusually young guest," Tamaki said, his hands on his hips. He held one hand out. "Well, glad you're here, my little lost kitty cat." At the door was a cute little girl with blonde hair in pigtails and blue eyes. She had a pink ribbon holding each of her pigtails. "Little kitty cat. Why have you come to see us today?" He leaned forward a bit to look at her.

Her face started flushing with color. She then pointed at the host club. "It's a…reverse harem! This is a reverse harem!"

Everybody was quiet until Tamaki started talking. "That can't be right. I must've heard wrong. Maybe there's still some water in my ear from when I went swimming." He tried hitting his head to get the water out his ears.

Hikaru laughed, trying to get the water out as well. "Water in the ear. That's gotta be it."

Kaoru copied his brothers actions. "I'm sure we just heard her wrong. There's no way this cute little girl said the words 'reverse harem.' Something's going on with our ears."

The girl put her finger up. "There's debauchery here." She started jumping up and down. "Yey! There's debauchery here, isn't there?" She pointed at Kyoya. "You're the glasses character." She looked at Honey and Mori next. "You're the boy Lolita and the stoic type." She pointed at Hikaru and Kaoru. "Twincest." She looked at me. "The bad boy type." Then she pointed at Haruhi. "And the bookworm." Everyone, expect for me, were a bit depressed at how they were categorized. Tamaki cringed when she turned to face him. The little girl's eyes widened then teared up as she whispered, "Big brother." She jumped up into Tamaki's arms. "My brother's blond! You must be him!"

"You never told us about this," Hikaru stated.

"Since when do you have a little sister?" Kaoru asked.

Tamaki looked at them. "I don't. I'm definitely an only child. At least as far as I know."

"The more I look at you, the two of you do look a lot alike," Honey Senpai said innocently. "You are both blond after all."

"That doesn't prove anything," I told Honey Senpai. "It'd be different if her eyes and facial features were also like Tamaki's. But the only similarities are the hair color. She could be related to anyone in this school."

"I want to know if glasses character's superior to big brother," Kyoya said with his hand on his chin.

"I think the only ones she got right were Honey, Mori, and I," I stated. "The rest she didn't get right."

"But does it really matter?" Haruhi asked. "I can't believe she called me bookworm." She was depressed.

"You are though," I said, smiling. "If you weren't, you wouldn't be in this school." Haruhi leaned over and hit the left side of my head. "I was just stating the truth." I held the left side of my head. "Why do I get hit even if I tell the truth?"

"Excuse me," Tamaki said. "You, want to tell me your name little one?"

"Kirimi," the girl said, still attached to Tamaki's neck.

Tamaki set Kirimi on the ground and crouched down in front of her. "Kirimi-chan, I'm afraid you've made a mistake." He pointed at himself. "I'm really sorry, but I don't have a younger sister."

"Are you sure?" she asked, starting to cry. That would definitely get Tamaki to agree. "You're blond, just like me." Honey Senpai is blond, but he isn't related to Tamaki.

"Well, that's true," Tamaki said, starting to feel upset about her crying. He picked her up and started swinging her around. "I give in. As of this moment, I am your new big brother. You're so cute!"

"I know you get carried away by emotion," Haruhi started, "but don't you think it's irresponsible to make such empty promises."

"It's Tamaki, what do you expect?" I asked her. "I actually expected something more extravagant though, surprisingly enough."

"Don't you listen to that mean Haruhi," Tamaki said, still spinning Kirimi around. "I'm not irresponsible."

"And the thing he worries about the most is being called irresponsible," I sighed, shaking my head. "His head's screwed on wrong." I glanced at him. "Wait…I already knew that."

"What do you think we should do, Kyoya Senpai?" Haruhi asked him.

"We should probably try to find out if she actually has a brother at this school," he answered. I turned my head to the right to see Tamaki hiding Kirimi, as though we wouldn't know he had her.

"Kirimi," a male voice echoed as the lights dimmed. "Kirimi." They became brighter miraculously and we saw a blond guy hiding in a dark looking door that I usually see Nekozawa standing behind. I walked over to him and looked into his face.

"Hey, uh, who the hell are you?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

"Oh, hey Nekozawa," I said.

He looked at my bandaged eye. "What happened to your eye Hisoka?" he asked.

"Oh this?" I asked, touching the bandaging with my hand. "I got into a little fight and was tackled from behind. They had managed to surprise me and hit that side of my face."

"Oh," he said. I moved out of his way so he could see Tamaki. "Oh Kirimi."

"Master," a butler said, coming out of nowhere.

"You forgot your cloak," a maid finished, also coming out of nowhere.

They wrapped Nekozawa up into his usual attire.

I yawned, heading toward the kitchen to get a nice cold glass of milk.

"Where are you going Hiso-chan?" Honey Senpai asked.

"I'm going get some milk," I answered, smiling. "It makes me feel better when I'm sleepy." And it gives me an excuse to get away from the craziness that is the host club. A person can only stand so much before they need a nice glass of cold milk.

When I came out of the room after finishing my milk, I heard Tamaki shouting about a plan.

"Are you serious?" Kaoru, Hikaru, and I asked.

"I need more milk to deal with you guys," I sighed, heading back into the kitchen. When I had my glass, I decided to take it with me outside of the kitchen before drinking it. I'm sure they'll realize that the milk jug is half full now.

"You're going to stay here with me to read shōjo manga to Kirimi," Haruhi stated. After a glance around the room, I noticed that we were the only people in the room.

I was going to be with Haruhi and Kirimi reading shoujo manga.

I glanced down at my milk. "Why aren't you some kind of sleeping medication? Why?" I sulked over to the couch and put the glass of milk on the table in front of it. I lifted Kirimi up and sat down, then set her in my lap. Then I bent forward and grabbed my milk. "I'm ready. Once I'm asleep though, you're on your own."

She sighed. "I guess I shouldn't expect anything more than that." And with that she started reading shōjo manga. Turns out there actually is debauchery in shōjo manga…Who would've guessed?

I guess someone who reads this kind of stuff would know, but we don't know anybody besides Renge that would know anything about it.

Surprisingly, I didn't fall asleep.

Sadly, I didn't fall asleep.

And we went through three days of this. Three days of this torturous reading. I understand reading maybe a few manga a day, but not almost twenty every day. It was just too tiring hearing the same plot used over and over.

"I'm seeing these mangas in my dreams Haruhi," I told her as we were heading to the club room to read more manga to Kirimi. "And it disturbs me by what I see."

"Me too, don't worry," she told me. She glanced at me. "When I was changing your bandages this morning, your cuts didn't look that bad. I think within the week you can start showing your right eye again."

"Not that I'll be able to see out of it," I mumbled. "But it'd be better than having to take it off everyday to go home then putting it back on before school."

We made it to the club room where Kirimi was waiting for us by herself. The guys had either headed to help Nekozawa at first, or waited until she showed up and told her to wait. Whatever the reason, we were stuck with her yet again.

"Another day of reading," I heard Haruhi mumble.

Today though, I actually fell asleep, and when I woke up, it was to Haruhi shouting at me.

"You were supposed to watch Kirimi!" she shouted at me.

I groaned as I sat up on the couch. "I fell asleep in the middle of you reading!" I shouted back. "You should've known I wasn't going to watch her while I was sleeping!"

"You're hopeless," she sighed.

"I know…It's not my fault that kind of stuff puts me to sleep." I stretched my arms out. "And now I believe it is time to go home," I told her, grabbing her arm as I stood up.

"What?" she asked, surprised. "Why?"

"Because I have a job for you," I told her, pulling her out of the clubroom. I pointed at my face. "You can take off my bandages today. You said that it looked fine, and the less of a chance of Father seeing it, the better."

She sighed. "It'll still be a bit tender though."

"It'll be fine," I told her. "When I looked in the mirror this morning, I barely even saw the scratches."

"Let's go then," she said, walking on her own now.

When we made it to her house, she brought me right to the bathroom. After putting them on and taking them off so much, she undid the bandages quickly to reveal my right eye. My right eye was slightly lighter than my left eye, but unless someone was looking closely, they'd never know.

"Your eye's a different color," Haruhi stated.

"At a glance though, they look the same," I told her. "That's all I need. I can start wearing my hair as I normally did tomorrow."

"Avoid him as much as possible though," Haruhi warned me. "I don't need you losing sight in your left eye as well."

"Father's not coming home from work until late tonight, so I don't even have to go to that evil place right now."

She smiled as she threw the bandages in the garbage in the bathroom. "Let's eat some ice cream then. Dad bought some more just in case you wanted some. The strawberries we had didn't really last though. After you left we noticed there was half a container left, so we ate it." She laughed, embarrassed.

"It's okay," I told her, going to the kitchen to find the ice cream. "I know you love strawberries, so I made sure to save some for you. After all, it was your money."

"I know how it is at your house though," she said as I finally got the ice cream. It was strawberry flavor. "I want you to actually have food in your system."

"Then lets get to eating this ice cream." And that's exactly what we did. We ate ice cream for half an hour, then just sat around talking for another two hours.

"When is your father getting home?" Haruhi asked when we had run out of things to talk about.

I glanced at the clock in her room. "He comes back from work at around eight or nine, but I should get home, just in case. I can't take the chance that he came home early or something."


	11. Chapter 11 Cavities and Fights

**_My Loyalties (Ouran) Part 11- Cavities and Fights_**

Recap:

Kirimi, Nekozawa's younger sister, went to the host club in search of her big brother. Haruhi and Hisoka had to stay with her and read manga as the host club helped Nekozawa be a better brother. Hisoka took the bandages off her eye.

* * *

Story Start:

[Hisoka's POV]

"Stop moving Senpai," I mumbled as he snuggled against my chest. I heard silent screams, and they were really annoying. I felt him get up after a few more minutes. "Keep on and I'll beat you."

He got up and I just let my arm fall from where it had been around his waist.

"He's awake!" I heard Tamaki shout.

I groaned, turning to face the back of the couch, and pulled the blanket over my head to block out the noise.

"Guys, keep it down," I heard Haruhi say.

I heard more yelling then Honey's happy voice.

"Shut the hell up!" I shouted. "I'm trying to sleep!"

[Haruhi's POV]

"What's wrong with Hiso-chan?" Honey asked after Mori explained that Usa-chan had wanted to drink some tea.

"Well, she's not the person you'd want to wake up," I said. "There's only three people I know of that she'll let wake her." I held up three fingers.

"And they are?" Tamaki asked.

"Me, my father, and her father," I explained counting them on my fingers. "Other than that, I suggest not waking her up unless you have a death wish."

"What's her blood type?" Tamaki asked, starting to head back to his couch to hide behind again.

"AB," Kyoya answered from his table.

The twins screamed and hid behind the sofa with Tamaki Senpai.

"I'd have to say she's worse than Honey Senpai," I told them.

"Wake her up for us Haruhi," Kaoru whimpered.

"That way we don't accidentally wake her up," Hikaru added. "She's not as forgiving as Honey Senpai."

"What's so wrong with AB blood type?" Honey Senpai asked Mori Senpai.

"Nothing," he answered.

[Hisoka's POV]

I heard a shout and growled, looking over my shoulder with my eyes squinted. "Get the hell away from me before I find you and kill you in your sleep."

I heard some crying somewhere farther in the room. I let my head settle back on the pillow I had been sharing with Honey Senpai. I was almost back to sleep when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I quickly turned around and hit whoever it was, hearing gasps. Whoever it was, was on my blind side, so I didn't even know if it was Haruhi. Haruhi knew to call my name though, so I doubt it was her.

"She slapped Kyoya," I heard a whimper.

"Get away so I can sleep," I growled, trying to lay back down.

"Hisoka," Haruhi called. "Just wake up before something bad happens."

"No," I mumbled, curling back up in the blankets.

"Hisoka. Take a nap at my house later. Just get up now."

I grumbled threats under my breath and sat up, staring at my blanket. "I'm up."

"Out of there now." I sighed, getting up and walking out of the little gazebo that had been set up for Honey. I had crawled in with him, wanting to catch up on my sleep. I stayed up late a lot lately because I didn't want Father to be mad that I was asleep when I should be doing dishes at two in the morning.

"I want my sleep," I grumbled, looking at her with a blank face. "I'm tired as hell."

"Apologize to Kyoya Senpai for slapping him."

I turned to face him. He had a red mark on his cheek. "I'm sorry you tried to wake me up."

"Hisoka!" Haruhi scolded.

"I'm sorry for slapping you. I never get any rest. I deserve to at least catch up on it every once in a while. And when I finally get sleep, I don't like being waken from it."

He nodded his head, pushing up his glasses. "I completely understand your situation."

"Please tell me you'll let me sleep," I grumbled. I saw Mori Senpai carrying away the gazebo…The beautiful night bringer during the day… I'll miss that thing. It let me catch up on a little bit of my sleep.

"You can take a nap later. Right now we're about to open the host club."

I sighed and got into position to greet the clients.

"Welcome," we chorused before going to our assigned position. I was sitting on Haruhi's left side so I could lay my head on her shoulder. This way if anyone talked on our right side, I'd have a reason not to be able to see them.

"Are you tired Hisoka Senpai?" one of the clients asked.

"A little," I said, yawning a bit. "I don't get much sleep, and sometimes it takes a toll on me."

Haruhi moved my head and stood up, setting me on the couch. "I have to serve the others tea," she told me. "I'll be right back."

"Just don't sit on my head," I told her, yawning again. I sat back up to talk to the clients and only stood up when everything stopped.

I glanced at Honey Senpai who was holding his cheek. I walked over after excusing myself and saw the twins holding Honey while Haruhi was trying to see if he had a cavity.

Honey didn't want to let anyone look, so Mori pulled him up and pinned him on the sofa to check his mouth.

"So is it…a cavity?" Tamaki asked.

"Yeah," Mori answered after looking in his mouth.

"It's alright," Honey answered, tears in his eyes. "I'll be okay."

Mori turned to Tamaki. "Tamaki."

"Yes, you're right," Tamaki stated. "I'll take care of this." He cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Until Honey Senpai gets over his cavity, I'm afraid he can't have sweets. Therefore, we'll be supportive and ask that you kindly refrain from eating snacks in the clubroom until this ordeal is over."

Aw crap. There goes half of where my food comes from.

"No. No don't Takashi," Honey Senpai said, tears forming in his eyes. Seems like half of his meals came from sweets as well. I guess we'll suffer together. "Please don't take my snacks away. You can't. Don't do it. What'll I do without them?"

Mori Senpai picked up the plate with Honey Senpai's cake. Honey tried convincing him he could handle the cake. "No more cake," Mori said, looking at him.

My stomach growled and I whimpered, hugging Honey Senpai tightly. "I feel your pain Honey Senpai. That's half of my meals gone right there." He hugged me and cried, never noticing what I truly said. I barely eat at home. I always eat somewhere else, so I barely eat. I've gotten use to eating again when I became friends with Haruhi, but it wasn't much more. I actually started eating a healthy amount when I joined the host club.

Sadly, it was mostly sweets. But at least something was getting into my system.

* * *

"Are you okay Hisoka?" Haruhi asked during host club the next day.

"No. I'm coming over to your house tonight. I want some sweets really bad. This is what happens when you get addicted like Honey and I are."

"No," Haruhi said. "While Honey Senpai can't have any, you can't have any."

I glared at her. "Are you seriously trying to do this to me? You know why I'm complaining and you still do this?" I stood up, my glare still on my face. "Do you seriously want to do something like this to me?"

She stood up as well. "Hisoka, I'm doing this for your health."

"You're taking away what little sanity I had left," I snapped back. "I don't get any rest, I constantly take the heat for things I don't do, and now I don't get sweets. I need the sweets to even keep myself awake nowadays. Why do you think I've been eating more and more of them?"

"That's not healthy Hisoka."

I growled at her. "Haruhi, you're taking away what I need."

"What you need is to take another nap this afternoon to calm down."

"What you need to do is butt out of what I actually need."

"Calm down!" Haruhi shouted, then I felt something hit my cheek.

I felt the heat go to my right cheek and the gasps from the girls in the room. I turned to face Haruhi. I brought my fist back and punched her, making her fall back onto the floor. "You knew I wouldn't see that and you still did it?" I shouted, jumping at her. She looked up at me.

"You're turning into the man you hate the most Hisoka," she said quietly, her eyes turning sad. "You're blaming all your shortcomings on someone else."

I stared at her. "You're right. I'm turning into that bastard." I got off of her and turned to the host club and the clients. I bowed deeply. "I'm sorry for what you've seen today. My behavior got out of control. I have to leave now." I headed toward the door.

[Haruhi's POV]

As soon as Hisoka was out of the room, all of the girls started whispering.

"What did Hisoka mean by, 'You knew I wouldn't see that?'" Kaoru asked.

"Why wouldn't she see it?" Hikaru asked.

Kyoya pushed up his glasses. "By any chance, when Hisoka had those bandages over her eye, did something happen?" He was getting suspicious of her eye.

"Nothing happened," I told them. "Hisoka didn't expect me to hit her because we get along so well. What she was saying was taking it too far. Hisoka needed to calm down before she did something she'd regret. I just helped a little." And I'm glad that the girls in the club never notice how anybody refers to Hisoka or I as girls.

Sadly though, I don't think Kyoya Senpai bought the lie completely. He looked like he didn't believe what I said.

[Hisoka's POV]

"I'm sorry Haruhi!" I apologized the next day when I saw her at school. I gave her a hug. "I'm really really sorry! I just haven't been feeling well lately and nothing's been going right and I just needed to get things off my chest."

"I'm sorry for hitting you," Haruhi apologized, returning my hug. "I just wanted you to realize what you were doing. You were becoming the man you hate."

"Thank you," I told her again. "And I'm sorry for hitting you." I moved away from her and looked at her left cheek, the one I hit. There was a bruise there, making me wince. "I feel really bad about that."

"Dad wondered what happened," she said as we headed to the host club.

"What did you tell him?" I asked.

"The truth. You had too much stress and you needed to let it out. He understood completely. He's not mad at you."

"He's not?" I asked, surprised. "I thought he'd be mad beyond belief that someone hit you."

"He understands what you're going through though. He and I know what you're going through, and we're going to help you."

"Aww," I cooed, hugging Haruhi again. "You guys are so awesome."

"Come on guys," Hikaru said, sticking his head out the door we were standing by. I hadn't even noticed we'd reached the club room.

"Yeah," Kaoru agreed, also sticking his head out the open door. "Only hug if we're involved."

"Get over here then," I said, opening my left arm for them. They both squeezed into the hug.

"You four get in here," Kyoya called.

I pushed the twins off of me and pulled Haruhi with me into the club room. Honey Senpai was sitting on the sofa with Usa-chan in his arms. I walked over to him and sat by his side.

"I know this is affecting you worse than me," I told him. "But I sort of understand what you're going through."

"You do?" he asked, looking up at me.

I nodded. "Lately the only thing that I've been eating is sweets. It's painful to have them taken away like that. But like Haru said, it's healthier. I'm going to be raiding the fridge later to find some food though, if you need me."

We got into position to greet the coming girls, then started our hosting jobs. I did as I said I would do, and I raided the fridge, finding some strawberries. I claimed them as my own and brought them with me out into the club room.

Honey Senpai tried convincing Mori Senpai that he was fine, but Mori didn't believe it. He shoved a popsicle in Honey's mouth and since Honey's cavity wasn't better, it hurt him.

I just continued past and started eating some strawberries while entertaining my clients. I could see from my left eye that Honey was trying to convince some girls to eat sweets, but that plan also failed.

"Poor Honey Senpai," one of my clients said, sighing.

"I feel bad for him," I stated. "He's more addicted to it than I am."

The girls at my table nodded.

After a few more minutes, he went to Haruhi with a sad face. She's definitely the wrong person to go to for sweets.

She ended up giving him some kelp snack or something. He has found out the hard way not to ask Haruhi for sweets.

* * *

Honey had gotten irritable, and it was only the third day.

"Don't worry Senpai, you'll be fine soon," I said to him.

"I don't have my sweets!" he shouted, trying to kick me. He was trying to kick with his left leg, so I saw it and jumped back.

"And?" I asked him, getting irritable as well. "How do you think I feel? These three days you haven't had sweets, I haven't. I can't just go home and get sweets like the rest of these guys. And Haruhi won't get me any."

He sighed, heading toward the candy. I just sat on the floor near the wall, watching as Honey Senpai headed for the candy stock. He didn't know that Kyoya had emptied it out though.

He found that out the hard way as well. I watched as he sulked back into the room, after throwing Tamaki's bear onto the ground, then fell face first onto the floor. When Tamaki tried checking on him, he bit Tamaki.

That had to be the funniest thing I had ever seen. He didn't want to let go of Tamaki's arm. He was sort of like a mix between a piranha and a dog that really wanted whatever it had it's teeth into.

"Mitsukuni," Mori Senpai said. "Don't take this out on other people." Honey Senpai let go to look at him. Tamaki rubbed his arm happily. "It's disgraceful."

Honey Senpai glared at him hatefully. "Takashi. You idiot!" He grabbed Mori's arm and threw him in my direction. "A little bit isn't gonna hurt me! You're so mean! You're such a hard head!" I turned my head to the left, to avoid looking at the pain in Mori's eyes. "That's it, I hate you! I hate you Takashi!"

Honey Senpai ran out of the room, I could tell because of his crying and footsteps.

"Honey Senpai!" Tamaki shouted. I turned my head to see him running toward the door.

"Hey, Mori Senpai?" Hikaru asked.

"That was harsh," Kaoru finished. "Will you be alright?"

Mori went to lean against a table, but managed to tip it. He didn't look alright to me. I stood up and put my hand on his shoulder, smiling down at him. "He'll forgive you," I whispered. I could feel tears coming to my eyes, and my right eye started burning. I glanced at Haruhi. "I'm going to the bathroom." I turned my head and ran out the door and past Honey and Tamaki. My hand was covering my right eye.

I saw them glance at me, but I didn't stay long enough to know how long they were watching. I ran into the nearest guys bathroom and uncovered my eye. It was slightly red and irritated, probably because there might still be small glass pieces in my eye. Tears always taste salty, so I'm guessing the tears are making it irritated.

I sighed and left the bathroom, gently rubbing my eye as I headed back to the club room. Tamaki was standing just outside the door and I could hear Honey apologizing to Mori.

"They okay now?" I asked him.

He turned his head to look at me. "Yeah." He took a closer look at my face, my right eye. "Are you okay? Your eye looks irritated."

"Yeah, I think I might have gotten some dust in my eye or something." I smiled to show him I was okay. "I'll be fine." I opened the door wider and spread my arm to show the scene in front of us. "And the host club is great once again now that Honey Senpai has forgiven Mori Senpai." I spread out my other arm. "All is right in the world again."

Except my right eye, but what can you do?


	12. Chapter 12 Newspaper Club

**_My Loyalties (Ouran) Part 12- Newspaper Club_**

Recap:

Honey got a cavity and Tamaki banned sweets in the host club. Hisoka got a bit out of control and it Haruhi. Haruhi told her that she was becoming the man she hated, her father.

* * *

Story Start:

[Hisoka's POV]

"Another day of hosting," I said, sighing. My hands were behind my head as I walked with Haruhi. "What do you think is going to be today's thing?"

"Tamaki Senpai is in charge of it, so you never know," she answered.

"We're hosting outside today," Hikaru stated as they came out of the club room. He grabbed my left arm as Kaoru came out of the club and grabbed Haruhi's right arm.

"But first we have to get you two dressed up," Kaoru said with a smile.

Most of the others were already dressed.

Mori Senpai had on this brownish green kind of outfit over a white yukata. Honey Senpai had on a light orange outfit with a dark blue yukata under it and a ponytail in the back of his head. Tamaki had a white outfit with an orange yukata under it and a low ponytail. Kyoya had a dark blue outfit with a white yukata under it.

Haruhi and I got changed and stepped out for the twins to fix our hair.

They both wore a dark orange outfit with purple underneath. They had low ponytails like Tamaki, but their's was off to the side. Haruhi had been put into a light purple outfit with a dark purple yukata under it with her hair in low pigtails (with a loop in them). I had been put into a red outfit with a white yukata under it.

Since my hair was already too long for extensions, they just set it into low pigtails.

"Hey, where did you get this scar Hisoka?" Kaoru asked from the right side of my face.

"What scar?" I asked, trying to see him. It was useless since he was in my blind area. He pulled me up and brought me to a mirror. He pointed around where my temple was. I saw the scar he had been talking about.

That was where the glass plate shattered against my head.

"Remember when I told you guys about being caught off guard?" I asked. He nodded, I saw it in the mirror. "Well, that's a gift I got from it."

"That looks like it hurt," Hikaru said from my left side, looking in the mirror at the scar.

"I'm fine," I told him. "It was just a wimpy little cut that didn't heal over right." I ran my right hand over the cut. "The guys ended up worse than me in the end."

"Hey, look at her eyes," Hikaru said, looking into the mirror closely.

"Hisoka!" Haruhi called from nearby. She had obviously heard the comment about my eyes and didn't want anyone to know. "Let's get ready to leave."

"Okay," I told her, turning my head in her direction. "I'm coming." I looked in the mirror with my eyes closed and a smile on my face. "If you'll excuse me." I opened my eyes and walked toward Haruhi, sighing when I was next to her.

"You need to try to stop anyone from looking at your eyes too closely," she told me. "Now let's go."

I nodded and we headed out the doors and to the garden we had fixed up outside.

"Girls," Hikaru and Kaoru chorused as they closed the door.

"Get into position men," Tamaki ordered. We did as he said.

"Welcome back ladies," we all greeted with smiles. For some reason, Kaoru was holding a ball, Hikaru had arrows on his back, Honey Senpai had a pink blanket he was holding over his head, and Tamaki was holding a folded up fan.

I figured out what the blanket was for halfway through the club. I could see from where I was that Honey had his head sticking out, but he was obviously sitting on Mori's lap. It looked like Mori was trying to feed him.

I was just trying to take a nap in the flowers when Tamaki and Haruhi fell on me.

"What the hell?" I shouted from the bottom of the pile.

Tamaki stood up, mad. "Hikaru! You came this close to snuffing out the light of Haruhi's life!"

Meanwhile, she was in pain laying on top of me.

"Haruhi, you're alive," I reminded her. "So get up and get off."

After I finally got her up I saw Tamaki kicking the ball Kaoru had brought. He kicked it too hard though, so it went toward the school.

"Take care of yourself!" the twins called, waving handkerchiefs at it. "Bye!"

Yeah, it's getting close to that window…And it's in…I wonder if it hit anybody.

Turns out we hit the president of the newspaper club. I didn't even know we had one of those at this school. I grabbed a paper and started reading it, to see what kind of stuff they put into it.

"I didn't know we had a newspaper club," Haruhi said, looking up at the president of the lame club.

"It's more gossip rag than newspaper," Hikaru stated holding up a newspaper.

Kaoru held up another one. "Yeah, like a trashy tabloid. It's filled with stories about scandalous love affairs, family power struggles, and junk like that."

"It's just a lame gossip rag that specializes in stirring up scandal."

"A teacher wearing a toupee?" I asked, reading the newspaper while sitting on a stack. I glanced at the president of the newspaper club. "No wonder no one reads this garbage. Nobody cares about this kind of stuff." I folded the newspaper back up and set it on a stack.

"And everyone knows it's all lies, so nobody reads it anymore," the twins both said at the same time.

"Lies always come to bite you in the end," I stated, internally wincing. I knew how true those words were. My lies about getting beat by thugs isn't going to be convincing for very long. Someone'll get suspicious as to why my father doesn't know, or why I'm always getting beaten.

The guy Tamaki had hit with the ball explained about how they lost sight of the truth because they wanted more readers. He then started a sappy story, that Tamaki was obviously going to fall for. He was going to tell the newspaper president that we would help them, but Kyoya butted in and declined. Good, because this guy seemed shady. Normally I'm right when I pick these things.

After a bit more talking, the presidents started saying how his head was killing him and he was dizzy, so I jumped off the stack of newspaper I had been sitting on, pushed one of his lackies, and bent down to speak in his ear.

"You're faking the pain," I whispered to him. "Don't think I don't notice these kinds of things." I moved back a bit so he could see my face. "So don't try to lie to me, 'kay?" I was smiling a fake smile at him, and he could obviously see the malice behind it. He gulped and nodded. I walked back over to my stack of newspapers and jumped back onto my seat.

Tamaki, after hearing the newspaper president was going to disband the club, tried to say he would get all of us to help.

"Leave us out," Kaoru and Hikaru stated, dragging Haruhi.

I jumped off my stack of newspaper and walked over to the desk, beside Tamaki. "I'll be keeping my eyes open. Any funny business and I'll know." I turned and followed the twins and Haruhi out of the room. Mori Senpai, Honey Senpai, and Kyoya were also leaving.

Tamaki tried ordering us to help them, but Kyoya, Kaoru, and Hikaru gave him a look.

"I'm not getting involved," I told him, putting my hands behind my head.

When we reached the clubroom, everyone went about their own things for the most part. Mori was drinking tea, Honey was eating cake, Kyoya, Haruhi, and the twins were watching Tamaki, Tamaki was rolling a ball while crouching on the ground (still in his cosplay outfit), and I was drinking a glass of milk at Honey and Mori's table.

"Tamaki, get over it," I told him after he made the comment about the club being like a family and how their's is going to be broken up. "They just want their paper to be more popular than that thing that Renge makes." I took a sip of my milk.

After a bit more of ignoring the long conversation, Tamaki started with the puppy dog eyes. I took another sip of my milk, making sure not to turn my head in Tamaki's direction. I knew he was rolling that little ball around and giving everyone the puppy dog eyes.

I saw Haruhi sigh, falling for the eyes. Next to fail were the twins. Finally Kyoya gave in. Not even the smartest one in our club could resist Tamaki.

He pushed up his glasses. "There will be some conditions." I glanced at Tamaki, who looked happily at Kyoya. "The outline for their article will be submitted by us, interviews are strictly prohibited, and it is vital that our clients identities be kept confidential." Tamaki barked (strangely enough) happily. "Do we agree?"

"Well, if you think it's cool Kyoya Senpai," Hikaru relinquished.

"Then we do too," Kaoru agreed.

"I'll do it since Kyo-chan says its okay," Honey said through a mouthful of cake.

Mori made a noise in agreement.

Wow, somebody has a lot of influence over this club. Tamaki is lucky he has those puppy dog eyes, otherwise he wouldn't have gotten away with it.

* * *

"Of course, if you'll allow us to cover you, we promise to observe your conditions," the newspaper president agreed when we told him the conditions.

"Well then, you may start tomorrow," Kyoya said.

"Excellent."

"So how is that bump on your forehead feeling?" Kyoya asked, holding a first aid kit.

"Oh that, it's no big deal. I hardly feel it anymore." He gently touched his head. "I owe a lot to this bump. Because without it, we've never have come together for this article."

Kyoya smiled. "That's true, but we're still very sorry it happened." He put the first aid kit on the desk and explained it was for an apology of sorts.

After a short conversation Kyoya started heading toward the door.

"Come on Hisoka," he called.

I jumped off the stack I had been sitting on and followed him out the door and down the hall. "That wasn't an apology," I told him, putting my hands behind my head. "You have something planned, don't you?"

He smirked and his glasses caught the sun as we passed a window. "Maybe."

I smiled. "I love this club. It kinda feels like we're on a secret agent mission sometimes."

* * *

While the host club was playing a game, I was sitting by the tree Tamaki was at. I didn't want to play the game for the fact that I couldn't see half of it.

After Tamaki tried to explain that the host club did these things for fun, I saw the newspaper guy talk to Haruhi. It looked like he was interviewing her.

I laughed when Tamaki tried playing another game, but failed because the twins cut the wrong spot. They were supposed to cut Kyoya and Tamaki's linked fingers, not the newspaper guy and Haruhi.

The next game was Kankeri. Kyoya was it. I decided to play this one since I'd get to hide. Tamaki kicked the can, which ended up hitting the newspaper president guy, and I followed Mori Senpai. I followed him because Honey was following him and pulling me with him. Honey was dragging me to the newspaper club's room.

I sat on a pile of newspapers to the right of the room, so I could see with my left eye. Hikaru and Kaoru were sitting on the desk. One leg was on the desk and the other was hanging off the desk.

"So we were right all along," Kaoru said when the door slammed open to reveal the newspaper president.

"You two," the president guy growled.

"Well, I guess it was pretty obvious," Hikaru stated with an evil grin.

"The boss is the only one who hasn't caught on yet," Kaoru stated, his eyes narrowing slightly at the three members of the newspaper club. "He can be dense when it pertains to anything about himself."

"I should warn you," Hikaru stated. "If you threaten him, there will be consequences."

"Are you ready to have the Hitachiins and every other club member's family as your enemy?"

Kaoru was wrong about that one. My family wouldn't care. Father didn't care about anything but himself.

"I knew it, you're nothing but his lackies," the president said. "Tamaki's holding his parent's power over all of you."

"That's not true," Honey Senpai said, finally showing the newspaper club where he had been with Mori. They had been near the door the whole time. "We don't hang out with Tama-chan because of his parents." He smiled. "We love him. We all like being around him and that's why we choose to be here."

Kyoya, who had been on my blind side, was sitting on some newspapers near me. He pushed up his glasses. "He may be a hopeless idiot, but even so…"

I could tell everyone was remising about Tamaki. I didn't have that pleasure because he didn't know me from before the host club.

"Well?" Hikaru asked.

"What will you do?" Kaoru questioned.

"Please leave Tama-chan alone, okay?"

"I'll get you all," the newspaper president growled. "It's not just about him anymore. I'll write an article that'll ruin all of you!"

Kyoya stood up and walked over to the first aid kit he had put on the desk yesterday. "Go ahead, be my guest." He picked up the box. He turned it so he could reach the bottom. "Although…" He pushed the bottom and a CD came out. "What do you think we should do about this little disk?" He held it up. "You see, its been here since yesterday, and it recorded everything."

"So that's what you had planned," I said, nodding my head in understanding.

The newspaper president's lackies tried to tell him to give up.

"Let me explain it to you in terms you can understand," Kyoya said, walking over to him. "You would do well to remember that the Ootori group and the Hitachiin family alone own enough stock to remove your father from his position as president of the Kumatsuzawa publishing firm. However, we would never do something like that. We are not like you." He stared down at the three guys. "What we strive for is fundamentally different."

"And now we must go find Tamaki," I sighed, getting off the stack of papers and walking toward the door. I glanced down at the newspaper club's president. "Told you I'd be watching you. Turns out I wasn't the only one." And with that the rest of the host club followed me so we could go fid our own president.

"I found you," Kyoya said once we finally found Tamaki and Haruhi in the rose garden maze. Both of them looked happy to be found.

"Where's the newspaper club?" Tamaki asked.

"They had to cancel," Hikaru and Kaoru stated. "Something came up."

Hikaru had his arms behind his head as we all headed out of the garden. I was next to Kyoya. "They said they're going to focus on writing respectable articles."

Kaoru turned his head to look at Tamaki. "So maybe they'll get by without having to shut down."

"Oh really?" Tamaki asked, surprised. "That's good news."

"Let's hurry back to the club room and eat some cake," Honey Senpai said happily. He was sitting on Mori Senpai's shoulders.

"Yeah," Mori agreed.

"That does sound good," Tamaki said, putting his arms in the air. "Cake. Cake."

"Kyoya Senpai I was wondering," Haruhi started. Kyoya made a noise to show he heard her. "Is the Suoh family really that big a deal around here?"

"Well, the fact that the foundation of their business lies in corporate finance, but they do have some extensive real estate as well. You've heard of the Roy Grant Hotel and the Oto theater. They also have a hand in other things, like school management for example."

Haruhi looked up at him. "I didn't know that. Which school?"

Kyoya stopped causing Haruhi to stop as well and look at Kyoya. "Why Ouran Academy," he answered. He started walking again. "You've been here long enough that you should at least know the chairman of the school board's name is. You know, if you think about it, you're able to attend school here because of the financial aid you received from Tamaki's family. You should be grateful to them."

"Haruhi!" Tamaki called. She turned to look at him. "Hurry it up or we're going to leave you. I would hate for you to end up lost again."

I laughed at Haruhi, staying by her side as Kyoya walked to the rest of the group. "You know, I may not understand half of what he just said, but I do know you owe Tamaki for letting you come here." I smiled as she sighed.


	13. Chapter 13 Karuizawa

**_My Loyalties (Ouran) Part 13- Karuizawa_**

Recap:

Tamaki managed to hurt the president of the newspaper club and convinced the host club to help them out. They figured out the newspaper club was using them though and managed to convince them to write better papers.

* * *

Story Start:

"Karuizawa," I sighed, holding my hair back while the wind blew it in my face. "It's much more peaceful than home."

"Can you come help me dear?" asked Misuzu.

I turned to him and smiled. I was actually in girls' clothes right now and unwrapped. I had convinced Father that if his hookers-I didn't use those exact words or he'd kill me- knew he had a kid they'd leave. This way he'd have the house to himself and he'd be able to do whatever he pleases without me in the way.

He agreed, not wanting to see my face anyway. He just figured I was going out to the streets for a while or something. He honestly didn't care what I was doing.

I came with Haruhi to Karuizawa and Misuzu helped me shop for some girls' clothes that would stay at Haruhi's house when we got back.

Anyway, I was wearing a tight short sleeved red shirt with a rose on the front, a blue jean skirt that reached midway down my thighs, and some flip flops. My hair was all down, out of its usual low ponytail. Any bruises that I had were covered with makeup. Luckily I hadn't been hit lately, so I didn't have to cover anything. Besides, its been three days since vacation began, so the bruising has had a bit of time to heal.

"Did you need anything?" I asked Misuzu.

"Can you make sure that all of the people here get a refreshing cup of tea?" he asked.

"Sure," I told him, smiling happily. Working like this didn't bother me at all. I was away from home, and that made me happy beyond belief.

I walked around and got anybody a cup of tea if they wanted it.

"Can you put this on?" Misuzu asked, holding up a red and frilly apron. "Since Ranka told me about you, I've been working on this, just hoping you'd come and visit."

"Sure," I told him, smiling and putting it on. "It looks lovely." I tied it in the back and went back to getting anything for anyone who needed it.

"I'm going out back to air out the sheets," Haruhi told me. "Do you want to help?"

"Sure," I said, smiling happily. I felt my phone vibrate in my skirt pocket and I took it out, checking the caller ID. It was Kaoru. "Hello," I answered.

"Where are you Hisoka?" he asked, or more like shouted. It sounded very loud wherever he was.

"I'm with Haruhi," I told him.

"Can you help me with this batch?" Haruhi called.

"Coming!" I shouted to her. "I have to go Kaoru. I'll talk to you later." I hung up and put the phone in my pocket before he could say anything and ran over to Haruhi to help her put the washed sheets on the clothes line. The wind would dry them out well enough.

"I remember when you never wanted anyone to know you were a girl," Haruhi told me.

"Yeah, I remember that too," I said, giggling a bit.

"Look at you now. Your father's nowhere nearby and you just go and take off your bandages and start wearing skirts." She smiled.

I nodded. "I just feel so free, knowing I'll never see these people and they won't know that I'm a rich guy's daughter who's supposed to be a son. So my father will never know that I've done something to enjoy myself. I can actually live freely here."

Once we were done I _was_ going to take care of watering the plants around Pension Misuzu.

The wind suddenly started picking up, making me hold down my skirt.

"Haruhi!" I heard before I even heard the helicopter the voice was coming from. "Despair not! Daddy's come to save you!" Only one person, who isn't Ranka, calls Haruhi his daughter…

I screamed running from where the helicopter was and trying to find cover near some furniture. I don't want anybody seeing my skirt fly up. The host club seeing me in a skirt is bad enough already. I don't need to suffer any more than I already have.

* * *

Misuzu was going on about how handsome the host club guys looked. I completely agree with him, but I'd never say it out loud. These guys have a big enough ego already. Any bigger and we'd need bigger doors for their fat heads to get through.

"Here you go sir," I said, handing a guy his drink of tea. "And here you are ma'am." I handed his girlfriend a salad that she had asked for. I held the tray against my chest. "Call if you need anything else."

"And just look at this!" I heard Misuzu shout before I was pulled toward the host club again. Misuzu had pulled me over. "Just look at this beautiful apron I made just for Hisoka! Doesn't she look beautiful?"

"Since when do you wear skirts?" Kaoru asked circling me clockwise while Hikaru circled counterclockwise.

"Since I thought it would just be Haruhi and I here," I told them. "Obviously I was wrong."

"You haven't seen her beautiful shirt I bought for her!" Misuzu continued, pulling the apron off of me.

"Hey!" I shouted. "I'd rather not take the chance that that thing got caught on my skirt and these two morons get a view of my underwear! You could have asked me to take it off!"

"I just wanted to show them your beautiful shirt and figure," he said with a little pouty face. He was too much like Ranka. I would've actually guessed they were brothers if Ranka hadn't told me that Misuzu was a friend of his that use to work at the tranny bar with him.

"But these two are perverts," I whined, pointing at the twins. I took the apron back from Misuzu and slipped it back on. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have people to take care of." I glanced at Kyoya. "Kyoya, since I trust you more than the rest of these idiots, excluding Mori Senpai and Honey Senpai, keep me informed about what they're up to."

He nodded his head.

I went back to serving the people who needed it, and when they were all satisfied, I went upstairs. I knocked before entering the rooms and if there wasn't an answer, I'd open the door.

I fixed the bed sheets, cleaned any messes, and so on.

If there were people in there, I asked them if they wanted me to come at a later time. Most didn't mind, so I just went about fixing their beds as well, along with cleaning any messes, and asking them if they needed anything.

Once I was done with that, I headed back downstairs to check on the people in there. I got everyone some drinks and snacks then headed outside, hoping to water the flowers.

Tamaki, doing something or other, had managed to make the broken fence look horrible.

"Kyoya, what's going on here?" I asked him. He was sitting down in a chair, Haruhi was standing near the table, and the twins were near the railing. Kaoru was sitting backwards in a chair, facing the same way as his brother, with his hands on the chair's backing. Near the window Mori was chopping firewood.

"There's a competition," he stated. "Whoever gets the most refresher points from Misuzu-chi will stay in the spare bedroom."

"I have to clean up after one of you guys?" I asked, whining.

"Well, who do you think'll win?" he asked.

I thought about how Misuzu acted and what he liked. "Either you, Mori, or the twins."

"Kyoya Senpai's not in the competition," Hikaru stated.

"And Mori Senpai will drop out if Honey does," Kaoru added.

They both smirked at me. "Which means we'll win."

"I see…I have to clean up after two then," I sighed, heading away from everyone. "Anyone need me, I'll be watering the flowers."

Half way through watering the flowers, Hikaru and Kaoru came to find me. They needed the water hose to cool the watermelons down. "Here," I told them, handing Kaoru the hose and sitting down in a chair to watch. They were making a show of cooling the watermelon, and as much as I'd hate to admit it, even I enjoyed it. What girl wouldn't like seeing guys playing around with a hose and soaking each other?

When they were finally done though, I went back to watering the rest of the plants and such.

Sometime around sunset I heard piano music, and not just any music, but good music. I searched for Kyoya, who was in the yard.

"You helped him out I see. Do you think he'll win now?"

Kyoya pushed up his glasses and looked at me. "Anything can still happen, but if everything were to go like it is now, then yes."

"Remember though, Hikaru and Kaoru will try anything to pull this off, even their brotherly love act," I reminded him. "If they pull that card, Tamaki won't win." I pat his arm. "It's such a shame you didn't join in. I would've helped you win." I sent him a smile then headed back outside to see if anything needed to be done. I heard glass shatter and ran to where it was to see Kaoru on top of Haruhi, and a broken vase on the ground nearby.

"I'm so sorry!" a girl called from the window above where the broken vase was. "Are you two alright?"

I ran toward them as Kaoru told the girl that he and Haruhi were fine.

"Haruhi!" I shouted as I heard Hikaru call Kaoru's name.

Hikaru made it to them before I did, but when I got there, I noticed that Kaoru had a scratch on his cheek.

"I'm okay Hisoka," Haruhi told me. "Don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?" I asked, tears coming to my eyes, my right eye stinging a bit. "Are you sure you didn't get any glass on you?"

I heard Kaoru and Hikaru talking.

"Don't worry," she said, getting up and pulling me up. "Nothing is broken or hurt."

I sighed and gently wiped my right eye, then my left.

Misuzu shouted in happiness and awarded Hikaru and Kaoru one hundred refresher points, making them the winners of the contest, because of their brotherly love. I should've guessed that would win him over.

"Well, this day turned out more interesting than I thought it would," I stated, heading inside the pension.

* * *

The next morning I was up early because Haruhi woke me up to work. I had gone into the Hitachiin twins' room and saw that Kaoru, with no shirt on was on the floor. He was definitely going to have a back ache when he woke up. Hikaru had pushed half of his blankets off of him, so I could see that he too was also shirtless.

"Come on, I said I was sorry," I heard Hikaru say as he and Kaoru headed down to breakfast. "What do you want me to do? I didn't mean to kick you outta bed. It was an accident."

"Accident or not, my back is killing me," Kaoru said. I headed into the bathroom downstairs and found a little heating pad that I could stick to Kaoru's back. When I found them, they were sitting at the table and asking Haruhi for some food.

"Stand up," I ordered Kaoru, pulling him up by his arm.

"What for?" he asked.

"Lift the back of your shirt," I ordered again. He was about to protest but I cut him off. "I got something for your back, now lift it before I tear it off." He did as I said and lifted his shirt up. "I need to know where it hurts, so I know where to put this."

I tore the paper off so it would be sticky, then used my right hand to touch his back. "Is it there?"

"Higher up," he said.

I moved my hand higher up, to where it was just under his shoulder blades. "There?"

"Yeah," he said.

I put the pad to his back and he jumped away before I could fix it better.

"That's cold!" he shouted.

"Shut up you big baby," I growled, hitting his head. I went behind him again, lifted his shirt, and started fixing the pad so it was straight. "It's something for your back."

"Really?" he asked, trying to see.

"Yeah. I sometimes use these when my muscles ache."

"Cool…Does it stay this cold?"

"No, sometimes it gets hot," I told him, throwing the paper away.

"What?" Hikaru shouted. "Are you trying to kill him or something? He'll get pneumonia!"

I moved so I could actually see Hikaru, since he had been on my blind side, and hit him, just like I had hit his brother. "You're an idiot. It's something imported from America. I had given some to Haruhi, and I guess she brought them here. They're meant to sooth the pains and aches in your body, but they're not miracle workers. You'll have to take it off around the time you go to bed, since it'll be useless by then."

"Why would it be useless?" both of the twins asked.

"Because the medicine will have been absorbed into your skin by then. Now, if you'll excuse me. I have to go fix your beds, since I know you didn't do it when you woke up."

I headed up stairs and straight to their room, since the other rooms were checked a bit before the twins woke up. All I had to do was fix the sheets and that was it. I was happy that they didn't really do anything in their room. As soon as everyone headed off to bed last night, they went to sleep. They didn't even make a mess in the room.

On my way back down I saw that there was someone at the door. If I remember correctly from what Haruhi had told me, this was a friend of hers from middle school, Arai.

I pulled my hair in front of my face, needing to make sure someone from near where Father worked couldn't tell who I was and tell him anything. Arai lived near where Haruhi lives, since he went to the same middle school as her. That means that he doesn't live far from where I live. If he were ever to mention anything to anybody in the neighborhood, the word would spread.

Eventually that would get back to Father.

Once Father found out, all hell will break loose. He'll first go after the people who know I'm a girl. If there are too many, he'll go after my friends. When they're dead, he'll come after me.

I don't know what he'll do. He might just beat me until I wish I were dead, or he might just finally put me out of my misery. He likes my misery though, so he'll probably kill me very slowly, making sure I'd suffer the whole time.


	14. Chapter 14 Karuizawa Chase

**_My Loyalties (Ouran) Part 14- Karuizawa Chase_**

Recap:

Haruhi and Hisoka went to Karuizawa to relax, but the host club came and interrupted that peace. The guys, excluding Kyoya, had a contest to see who would stay in the spare bedroom.

* * *

Story Start:

"Let's just hope nobody notices I'm here," I mumbled to myself, walking back up the stairs and to my room. I quickly found bandages and took my shirt off. I wrapped up my chest then took my skirt off, trying to find some pants. Thankfully, I found some baggy cargo pants and slipped them on. I also found a baggy shirt.

I pulled the shirt on then my pants, then quickly pulled my hair into a low ponytail.

Taking a glance in the mirror, I saw that I looked decent enough as a guy, so I left my room and headed back downstairs.

I walked over to where Haruhi was sitting at a table and put my arms around her neck. My head rested on top of hers. "Hey Arai," I greeted.

He blinked, looking at me. "Hisoka?" I nodded, a smile on my face. Any time I saw Arai with Haruhi, I could always tell he liked her. He kind of kept his distance though when I was around and in his sight. "You haven't changed a bit." He laughed. "You still have your long hair and baggy clothes."

I laughed, shooting the host club at the next table a quick glance. "Yeah, I just love this look, ya know."

"And you're still around Haruhi a lot."

"We're almost attached at the hip," I chuckled. "Any closer and it'd be awkward or something."

He blushed a bit. Yeah, I know it's mean, but I've been pushing him away. The main reason is because Haruhi is too clueless, so I'd rather her not get anyone's hopes up. The other reason is because it's fun.

"I haven't seen you since before Haruhi changed schools," he said, trying to get a conversation going. I pulled a chair from the table next to ours and sat in it nodding.

Arai was to my left, Haruhi was to my right (on my blind side), and I had the host club's table in my view. Nobody could sneak up on me.

"I haven't seen or heard from you," I told him. "In fact, not to be rude, but I had completely forgotten you."

He laughed a bit. "It's hard to forget you though."

"It is," I said, smiling. "Haruhi can't forget about me."

I felt a slap on the back of my head, meaning Haruhi had hit me…It's wrong to hit a blind person Haruhi…

"Ow!" I shouted, clutching my head. "What was that for?"

"Of course I can't forget you. You're always coming to my house and eating the ice cream."

"But you offer it!" I said, giving her my pouting face.

"You could at least save some."

Arai chuckled. "You two still act the same together."

"Of course." I gave him a big smile. "Did you think we'd act different?" I glanced to the side then back at him. "We secretly eloped in the mountains. But shh, nobody knows."

"Hisoka," Haruhi scolded, hitting the back of my head again.

"Stop doing that!" I complained. "If you keep doing that I'm going to lose what little brain cells I have left."

"I don't think you'll miss them that much."

"You're so mean," I grumbled.

Arai smiled, but then it turned into curiosity. He was looking at my eyes.

"What?" I asked, blinking.

"You have a scar," he said.

"Oh, this?" I asked, moving my hand to where I knew the scar was on my temple.

"Yeah. You didn't have that last time. And your eye looks a little lighter than I remember."

"It's just the light," I told him, waving it off. "And the scar came from some guys who double teamed me. I was caught off guard and one hit the side of my head. They ended up looking worse than I did though."

"If only," I heard Haruhi mumble under her breath.

I continued to smile as I stepped on Haruhi's foot.

We continued talking for a while after that, just talking about random things, and Arai catching up with Haruhi. Hikaru was getting jealous though.

I'm not sure if Haruhi caught it, but I sure did, and I bet the rest of the host club did too. Hikaru was saying that it was obvious that Arai liked Haruhi.

Arai admitted to actually liking her in middle school, but Haruhi (the clueless idiot) hadn't noticed. She was surprised when she found out he had liked her.

"You're such an idiot Haruhi!" I managed to get through my laughter. "And I called the host club a bunch of goofs. I think you take the cake."

Tamaki started getting along with Arai for some strange reason that I didn't notice because I spaced out, and the host club, minus the twins, were sitting at the table now.

I got up, finding it too crowded and walked over to Hikaru and Kaoru. I put my hand on Hikaru's shoulder and leaned down next to his ear. "Don't worry. She's clueless." I moved so my head was resting on his shoulder. "But…you might want to hurry and realize your own feelings and why you're so angry before Tamaki realizes his feelings. Otherwise you'll miss out on something you could've had." I moved away from him and headed upstairs to wait by his room.

Hikaru has a temper, along with an unknown jealousy problem. He'd be here soon enough.

He came running past so I opened the door, stepped in, and moved away when he slammed the door. Kaoru came in not much later.

"Why are you in here!" Hikaru shouted.

"Because I'm trying to help you, you goof."

"You're not helping at all!"

"No need to shout Hikaru," Kaoru stated, trying to calm his brother down. It took a few minutes, but he did finally calm down enough to sit down on his and Kaoru's bed.

"I was really upset but I couldn't figure out why," Hikaru said, sitting on the bed and facing the headboard.

Kaoru and I shared a look.

"Here's an idea. How about you go and apologize to Arai," Kaoru suggested.

"No," Hikaru stated.

"Hisoka," Kaoru said. "Would you mind leaving the room for a minute?"

I nodded my head and left the room, standing by the right side of the door for a few minutes. When Kaoru exited it in Hikaru's clothes, I rose an eyebrow. "Tell Arai I said goodbye, Kaoru."

He nodded, not really surprised that I could tell him and Hikaru apart, and started heading toward the stairs. I headed back into the room to see Hikaru under the sheets, with the sheets half way down his naked back. He was laying on his stomach starting to play a handheld game.

I walked over to him and sat on the bed, laying on his right side, so he wouldn't be on my blind side. I had my head resting on my arms, which were crossed in front of me.

"I have something that'll make you feel better," I told him.

He glanced to me. "What is it?"

"If I tell you a secret, will you promise to not tell anyone?"

He glanced away from his game and to me. "What's the secret?"

I moved so I could look at him, then pointed at my right eye. "Remember when I told you that a thug hit me?"

"Was that a lie?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No, that was the truth. The lie was that there was no damage." I looked directly into his eyes. "I'm blind in my right eye Hikaru."

"What?" he asked, dropping his game onto his pillow and pushing his body weight up. The blanket still covered his waist down.

"Remember when Haruhi hit me in the club room?" he nodded. "I said what I said because I hadn't seen her hand move at all. Anything on my right side is out of my range of sight."

"That's why you had your eye in those bandages…"

I nodded. "The guy had hit my eye a certain way." I glared at him. "Now you can't tell this to anybody, not even Kaoru."

"Why not?" he asked. "Shouldn't the others know if you can't see?"

I shook my head. "I don't want anyone, not even you now that you know, to treat me handicapped. I don't like being treated as though I'm weak. That's why I don't want the others to know. Don't tell anyone at all."

He looked at my eye closely.

"And before you ask, no it doesn't hurt." At the moment. "And yes, my eye is actually lighter than the other. I just avoid answering it, or lie about it when people ask."

"Like when Kaoru and I asked when the newspaper club was trying to prove that Tamaki was evil or something?"

I nodded my head. "Exactly like that. If people look at my eye, they'll be able to tell something's up because normally people don't have two different shades for their eyes."

"Have you considered contacts?" he asked.

I shrugged the best I could. "I considered them, but they hurt my eyes." I don't want to put one in my right eye because the glass will make it hurt like hell. "Just promise you won't tell anyone Hikaru. Please."

He sighed. "I hate keeping secrets from Kaoru, but alright…I promise I won't tell anyone."

* * *

"So, why is Haruhi on a date with Hikaru?" I asked, watching as they talked about Haruhi's outfit. "And why are we spying?"

"Because I set it up, and I don't want to miss something like this," Kaoru said, smiling innocently. He started to explain about how Hikaru and he use to only depend on each other. Kaoru thought that Hikaru should expand his little world to include others.

So to be short, it was just to see if Hikaru could handle being nice or thoughtful to others.

It didn't go so well toward the beginning of the date, because they couldn't decide what to do. Haruhi decided to get some ice cream and then Tamaki interfered so they wouldn't share an ice cream cone, so he gave her another one for free. He said it was as though they were indirectly kissing.

"Wanna try one?" I asked Kyoya. I had put the money in the guys hand and taken a cone since we were back there hiding from Hikaru and Haruhi.

Kyoya shrugged, leaned down and licked the ice cream. "It tastes decent enough."

I licked it then looked at him. "Decent? This is the best ice cream I've tasted. And I've tasted enough ice cream to know what a lot of them taste like."

He shrugged, taking another lick from it.

The whole time the others were busy watching the awkward couple, so they never noticed Kyoya and I sharing an ice cream.

"Let's go," Kaoru said, leaving the ice cream thing to follow Hikaru and Haruhi. The others followed as well, Kyoya and I in the back sharing our ice cream. The others never even noticed I bought the thing.

"Think they'll ever notice?" I asked as I let Kyoya take a tiny bite from the ice cream.

He glanced at the group in front of us. "No."

I shrugged and took a small bite from the ice cream.

"I don't think the boss can take much more of this," Kaoru said as I let Kyoya take the last bite of the ice cream.

I noticed Kyoya give me a small smirk as he ate the bit of cone from my hand, making sure to let his lips touch my skin more than necessary. I smiled a bit at his flirting.

"Let's go then," I said when Kyoya and I had managed to wipe our faces blank of their previous emotions. "It's gonna rain soon anyway."

"Yeah, let's go," Honey Senpai said as we all headed back to Pension Misuzu to wait for Haruhi and Hikaru.

On the way back Kyoya and I were in the back again.

"I thought you cared about your reputation," I mumbled to him.

"No one will see me," he said, shrugging.

"Is that why you've never done anything before?" I asked, walking ahead of him and turning around to walk backwards. He didn't answer, so I smirked. "Or are you developing something for the bad boy type."

"Maybe it's a bit of both," he said, smirking.

"Ah, the glasses character is confused," I said, using the nickname he had gotten from Kirimi, Nekozawa's little sister. "But you know, I think that glasses character beats older brother."

"Of course you would," he said, pulling my arm. I lost my balance and fell toward him.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Pothole," he said, gesturing to said hole.

I gave him a look as he pulled me around the pothole. "I somehow think you planned that."

"Maybe," he said, using his hand that wasn't holding me to push up his glasses.

"Just wait," I told him. "I'll get you back when you least expect it. And since you'll expect it when you least expect it, you'll be expecting it…The point is I'll get you back."

He smirked yet again. "I can't wait to see what you come up with."

* * *

I was just sitting in Haruhi's and my shared room here when I heard thunder and saw lightening in the sky. I headed downstairs and looked around.

Tamaki was yelling on the phone about Haruhi being terrified of thunder.

"She's still out there?" I asked, worried.

"Hikaru and Haruhi met up with Arai," Kaoru told me. "Hikaru ran off and Haruhi ran after him. Hikaru doesn't know where she is."

"But…she's all alone," I whispered before running out into the rain to search for Haruhi. I tried calling her phone, but she wasn't answering. She was probably so scared that she was hiding somewhere out of the rain where she could cover her ears and eyes.

I ran all over, looking for a place where she would be able to hide, and finally saw a church. Sadly, I saw a man in black watching me from the forest near the church. I pulled out my phone and called Hikaru.

"Hello?" he asked softly.

"Help me," I whispered to him as the man pulled out a dart gun.

"Who is this?"

"Hisoka…" I answered. "I'm breaking my phone so he can't track anyone I've called…Please, talk to Haru. Tell her to help me. Tell the Shadow King that someone is near where everyone is staying. Tell him to get people there now."

"Hisoka! What's wrong?"

The man was aiming the dart gun.

"He's gotten people to find me!" I shouted, throwing the phone down and stepping on it. I made sure it was in pieces before I broke off at a run, grabbing a rock as I circled the church. I threw it at the glass, shattering the window and causing it to fall on the man, slowing him down. I ran back in the direction of the pension, hoping that Hikaru got the message and would warn Kyoya. He was the first person I thought of to warn. He'd also understand the message much better.

[Kyoya's POV]

My cell phone rang so I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Kyoya Senpai!" Hikaru shouted. "I think Hisoka's in trouble!"

"What?" I asked, my eyes widening a bit.

"She just called me. She was being all cryptic when she called, and she never mentioned our names. She said something about someone sending people after her. She wanted me to warn you so you can get your private police or something."

"Do you know where she is?" I asked.

"No, and I can't call her back because she broke her phone."

There was the sound of a crash on their side of the phone, as though glass was shattering.

"I think she's over here right now," he said, keeping his voice down now. "She must be heading your way."

"Watch Haruhi. I'll make sure everything's taken care of." With that I hung up, ignoring everyone else. I punched a new number into my phone and waited.

"Yes sir," the man on the other line answered.

"I'd like for a police squad to be at Pension Misuzu in Karuizawa immediately. You're to let someone in with long hair and baggy clothes. If you see anyone suspicious knock them out then call me to be sure. Make sure you have men hidden as well."

"Yes sir. We have a squad in the area that'll be there in five minutes." I hung up the phone.

"What's wrong Senpai?" Kaoru asked.

"It seems as though we may be able to help Hisoka before she gets hurt again," I answered.

[Hisoka's POV]

I was gasping for breath as I ran. I wasn't only running, but I was ducking and dodging left and right. One of the darts had cut my right cheek. I had been dodging and never noticed it coming.

Things were starting to get a bit fuzzy, and my body was gradually getting harder to move, but I knew I was close to the pension. I knew Hikaru was smart enough to warn Kyoya, and I knew Kyoya would make sure to listen to a warning like this.

_Come on, just get there!_

I could see the lights from the pension, and dark figures near the front of the lawn. I couldn't go anymore though once I tripped. My body was too heavy with whatever was in those darts. Knowing Father, possibly knock out darts. I felt another dart hit my skin, but this one embedded itself in the back of my neck, making me even sleepier.

I tried waking myself up, and pushing my weight up, but it was useless. Those darts were just too strong. They pulled me under.

[Kyoya's POV]

I could see from one of the windows, a figure fall onto the ground while another was running toward it.

I took my cell phone back out and dialed the same number I had before. "Apprehend the target before it reaches the person on the ground."

"Yes sir," the man said quietly. He hung up the phone, but I held mine in my hand.

"Is Hiso-chan gonna be alright?" Honey Senpai asked.

"We're going to find out soon enough," I said as I watched my squad surround the standing figure. My phone rang again and I answered it. "Yes?"

"The figure is in complete black and has a gun of some type in his hand."

"Apprehend him."

I saw the squad close in on the figure and manage to get him down. One figure leaned down to check on the one on the ground. "The one on the ground appears to be a feminine looking male in baggy clothes."

"Bring him in here please."

"He has a dart in him, would you like us to remove it?"

"Where is it located?"

"The back of the neck sir."

"Take it out but bring it in with him please."

"Yes sir."

I watched as one of the men picked up Hisoka from the ground while another one took the dart out of his neck. They both headed toward the front door of the pension.

"Do you think this is what she has to deal with?" Tamaki asked.

"I can't be sure until we interrogate the man."

Misuzu-chi opened the door and the captain of the squad came in holding Hisoka while a subordinate walked over to me and handed me the dart. It was a standard knock out dart, mostly used on large wild animals.

"Set her on the couch deary," Misuzu-chi told the commander, showing him the couch. He did as he was told and set her on the couch.

"I would like for you to question the suspect," I told the captain. "Force the name of his employer out of him. And don't let him get away."

"Yes sir," the man said, saluting me then leaving with his subordinate.

"What happened to her?" Tamaki asked, looking at Hisoka.

I held up the dart. "This dart was stuck on her."

"What is it?" Honey Senpai asked.

"This kind of dart is normally used to put large wild animals to sleep," I explained. "Meaning that this person wasn't send to kill Hisoka, but bring her somewhere."

* * *

[Hisoka's POV]

I moaned, moving to lay on my right side. My face was against something, so I opened my eyes. I was staring at the fabric on the back of Misuzu's couch.

"You're finally awake," I heard Haruhi's voice say, relieved.

"What happened?" I asked, moving to lay on my back so I could sit up.

"From what I've heard, a lot," she said.

"Do you know who sent that man?" Kyoya asked from my left side. I looked in that direction to see him, along with the host club, sitting at a table. It looked like they had all been talking.

"What time is it?" I asked, rubbing my left eye.

"Eight in the morning," Haruhi answered.

"Don't avoid the question," Kyoya stated.

"Yes," I answered, looking down at my lap.

"Will you tell us?" Tamaki asked.

"No."

"Why?" Honey Senpai asked.

"I have my reasons," I answered.

"Is the person who hired the man chasing you last night threatening you?" Kyoya asked.

I turned to glare at the guys. "Stay out of my business. I don't want anyone getting involved in my problems."

Thankfully the interrogation was broken up when Arai came in with a watermelon.

"Thanks Arai," I said as I walked over to him. "You saved me from talking." He smiled then turned to Hikaru to hand him the watermelon.

Hikaru looked at it, then gratefully took it. "Thanks a lot," he said, giving Arai a genuine smile.

I let out a sigh and looked at Haruhi. She looked thankful as well.

We managed to get out of telling them about who was after me. I don't think I'll be so lucky next time though.


	15. Chapter 15 Hisoka's Promise

**_My Loyalties (Ouran) Part 15- Hisoka's Promise_**

Recap:

Hikaru and Haruhi went on a date together. Kyoya and Hisoka were secretly sharing an ice cream. Hisoka was being chased by a man her father hired.

* * *

Story Start:

[Hisoka's POV]

"Okay, so what am I supposed to do again?" I asked Kyoya.

I had gone over to his house to get some math work done from during our summer vacation, and I was hoping that he'd be able to explain it to me.

"You're supposed to factor the four," he said, pointing at where I made my mistake.

"I don't understand this stuff," I moaned, holding my head and falling backward on Kyoya's bed. I had been trying to catch up on all missed subjects from not being taught anything, and it was difficult.

He looked over at me then at the clock. "I think you should be heading home about now. Your father has to be worried."

I glanced at the clock as well, seeing that it was two thirty-five in the morning. I winced. "Well…I never noticed it was that time." I sighed and looked at Kyoya pleadingly. "Can I just stay over here or something? I'd rather not go home this early and wake up my father."

He sighed, pushing his glasses up. "I guess. I guess I should give you fair warning though, Tamaki has a tendency to come early in the morning."

"I'll just throw a pencil and hope it hurts," I said. "Now, can we at least finish this problem before we go to bed? I'll sleep better knowing I understand it a bit better."

"Okay," he said, explaining exactly what I had to do in the math problem. "Get it?"

"Um…I think so." I finished the problem and showed it to Kyoya. "Is that right?"

He checked it over and nodded.

"Finally," I said, happy. I stood up from his bed and stretched. "Do you mind if I use your shower before going to sleep?"

"Not at all. I'll be working late on something else anyway."

I walked down the stairs in his room then headed into his bathroom and took a nice warm shower. I made sure to towel dry my hair the best I could so it wouldn't soak Kyoya's bed.

"You can wear some of my sister's clothes," Kyoya said when I reached the loft that had his bed. "She leaves them here for when she visits."

"You sure she won't be upset?" I asked.

"Not at all. She already has too much for her own good." He stood up from where he had been sitting on his bed with his laptop. "I'll be back with them."

I waited for him to get back with the clothes. When he got back, I saw he had gotten a green outfit.

"Hopefully you don't mind wearing green to sleep in. I know my sister's sometimes picky about that sort of thing."

"It's fine," I told him, taking the clothes from him and heading back to the bathroom to change. "Do you mind if I leave my clothes in the bathroom?" I called to him before I opened the bathroom door.

"Not at all. Leave it on the counter."

"Thanks!" I called, opening the door. I changed and left my bandages and clothes on the counter. "Did you know her clothes would fit me?" I asked once I was back up where Kyoya's bed was.

He glanced up at me. "Not really. I won't measure my sister. She's the only girl in the house that you'd be able to fit into her clothes."

I shrugged. "Oh well. Her clothes fits." I climbed into Kyoya's bed. "And I'm stealing your bed. Night."

"I don't mind." He said, moving so I could lay down and he could still be on his bed on his laptop. "Good night."

* * *

[Kaoru's POV]

"We're going to a commoners' supermarket today Kyoya," Tamaki said, holding up a flier.

"Wait, that's not just Kyoya Senpai," Hikaru said, looking at the two shapes sleeping in the bed.

Honey Senpai walked over and peered over Kyoya's shoulder. "That's Hiso-chan."

"What?" Hikaru and I asked.

"Why is Hisoka sleeping with Kyoya?" Tamaki shouted, waking Kyoya up. He glared at all of us, Honey Senpai included once he got back to our side.

Kyoya sat up in bed, making Hisoka's arm fall from his waist. "For your information, I was up until five A.M. you morons. Which, if you hadn't noticed, makes me a little less than happy about being woken up."

"Shut up Kyoya," Hisoka mumbled. "I'm trying to sleep. If you're gonna talk, leave the room or something."

"Kyo-chan and Hiso-chan aren't much of morning people, huh?" Honey Senpai asked, cowering with the rest of us.

"You have no room to talk," Mori Senpai told him.

Honey Senpai looked at him. "Hey, what does that mean?"

"Okay, enough with the commoner shtick, if you formulaic half wits feel like wasting all afternoon on worn out old clichés, go right ahead and suit yourselves." He was starting to fall asleep again. In fact, he did fall asleep, and one of his arms had fallen on Hisoka.

"Kyoya," she growled. "Stop moving!" She kicked him under the blanket. Her leg was kind of obvious, even over the blanket. "I'd rather catch up on my sleep than do summer math problems. So keep talking and you're across your room in ten seconds flat." She put her head to rest next to Kyoya's neck.

"Okay…" I said. I glanced at everyone else. "Does anyone else think they're secretly together or something?"

Everyone nodded their head.

"Well, Kyoya said we could do whatever we want," Tamaki said. "So let's get him dressed."

"What about Hiso-chan?" Honey Senpai asked. "We can't just leave her here."

"Um…We'll just slip something over her outfit or something," Tamaki said, smiling. "I'm sure Kyoya won't mind sharing with her."

* * *

[Hisoka's POV]

I opened my eyes, blinking to clear them, to see I was laying alone on a bench. There was an old woman standing near me.

"Are you okay deary?" she asked.

I rubbed my eyes and blinked to clear the fogginess in my left eye.

"How did I get here?" I asked, rubbing my forehead now. "Last I remember, I was doing school work at Kyoya's."

"If you've lost someone, you can always go ask the information counter," she said, helping me sit up then sitting next to me. I glanced down to what I was wearing. I could still feel the silk of Kyoya's sister's pajamas, but on top was a pair of Kyoya's bigger clothes. Over that was a long brown coat, that I'm not sure where it came from.

"I wonder who changed me…all they did was slip the outfit on…" I tried to think.

"_I guess I should give you fair warning though, Tamaki has a tendency to come early in the morning."_

"Tamaki," I growled, standing up. I glanced down at the old woman and bowed to her. "I'm sorry, but I must leave. Please excuse me."

I took off through the store until I found an area where they call for lost children. Knowing Tamaki, he probably brought Kyoya along as well. And since he never pays any attention to what happens, Kyoya's probably somewhere in this store as well. Tamaki will realize it sometime after a few hours and not remember where he is. So, he'll be an idiot and call him as a lost child. He's such a moron. And he's very predictable.

* * *

It took almost two hours before Tamaki finally came to call for Kyoya. His description was obviously not for a child, but the woman at the desk still called him anyway. I waited until after she called for him, to make my presence on the bench known.

"Took you long enough to realize Kyoya was gone," I said, making him turn. Kaoru, Hikaru, Honey Senpai, and Mori Senpai turned to look at me. "And I'd like to know who decided to dress me."

"That would be Kao-chan and Hika-chan," Honey Senpai said, making both boys back up.

I glared at them. "You didn't once think to go into the bathroom and get my clothes from in there, or my wrappings?"

"We didn't want to wake you!" Tamaki shouted as his dog ran around his feet. "You're as scary as Kyoya!"

"I don't like that at any moment in time my cover could have been blown," I growled, standing up.

"Calm down Hisoka," Kyoya said, turning everyone's attention to him. "I have some business with Tamaki first." Tamaki started sweating.

"You do know they shoved me in some of your clothes, right?" I asked, giving him a look.

He glanced at me. "I've noticed."

"So, is this your overcoat?"

"Yes."

"Why do you own one?"

"I never know when Tamaki might need one for the host club."

I sighed.

"Hisoka?" Haruhi asked, popping her head out from behind Kyoya. "Where have you been?"

"At Kyoya's," I answered as Kyoya started toward Tamaki.

"What?" she asked, surprised.

"Well, I figured you'd need your rest, so yesterday I asked Kyoya to help me with my math." I sighed. "It was after two in the morning, and I didn't want to wake Father up, so I slept over."

"And since you were there they decided to bring you along?" she asked.

I nodded. "And I'm still in Kyoya's sister's pajamas. My wraps, clothes, phone, and math work is still at Kyoya's house." I turned to look at Tamaki. "So, what's the dog's name anyway?" I asked when I noticed that the dog had jumped on Tamaki and started licking him.

"Antoinette," Kaoru and Hikaru stated.

"Uh huh…So I was left with some old woman on a bench while Tamaki was getting a dog?" I asked, trying to verify what was in my head.

"Pretty much," the twins chorused.

"Just checking," I said, walking over to the dog and petting it. It stopped licking Tamaki to start licking me. "Sit girl." The dog sat. I turned to Tamaki to glare at him. "Couldn't you have just gotten Mori Senpai to carry me? I know it was either you, Hikaru, or Kaoru. Honey Senpai and Mori Senpai wouldn't leave me like you guys did."

"It was Hikaru!" Tamaki shouted, cowering behind Antoinette.

I glared at Hikaru. "If anything would've happened to me, it would've been on your head. You're lucky I had a bit of rest, otherwise I would've already hit you by now." I turned to Kyoya. "Can we go back to your house now? I'd like to change and head back home to tell my father not to worry." Actually, to tell him that I was sleeping on the street last night, trying to find him another good hooker.

"I need to borrow a phone," he said, turning to Tamaki.

Tamaki quickly searched his pockets and gave Kyoya his phone.

"Hey Hisoka," Haruhi said, getting my attention. "Is there anything going on between you and Kyoya Senpai?"

I glanced at Kyoya then back at Haruhi. "I'm not sure," I told her. "When I figure that out, I'll tell you."

"Let's go Hisoka," Kyoya said, getting my attention.

"'Kay," I said, following him as he started walking away from the others. "You know, Haruhi asked me a good question."

"What is it?" Kyoya asked, glancing at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Is there something going on between us?"

He stopped and turned to face me. "I don't know. Is there?"

I smirked but kept walking. "Depends. Last I checked you were the guy. Normally the guy asks the girl out."

Kyoya started walking so I slowed down to let him be next to me. "Last I checked, you were pretending to be a guy. So, I'd say it was pretty even."

"Touché," I said, smiling. "So, I'm guessing you're the submissive type."

"You wish."

"That I do. What girl doesn't want to be in charge?" I glanced at him again. "So, what'll it be? Or we something, or nothing right now?"

"How about we wait on that? Relationships that are rushed into usually don't last."

"Agreed," I said, nodding. "You'd be surprised by how many girls I've seen crying because they broke up with their boyfriends." I find these kinds of things out because they're crying in the park while I'm hiding from Father.

When we got outside, I saw that a limo was waiting for us, which we climbed into. "I also want to wait at the moment because of your dishonesty."

"About who's chasing me," I stated, immediately knowing what he was talking about. He nodded his head. "That's not dishonesty. That's making sure you're not targeted next to be killed. I don't need to lose anything else I care about." I already lost my mother, I don't need to lose who may become my lover. "I know about your police force, but this person is sneaky. They've gotten out of everything. Just…stay out of it. I promise I'll be okay."

"I'll hold you to that promise," he said.

It was pretty much quiet the whole way to Kyoya's house. When we got there, I went to the bathroom and changed out of the clothes I had been in all day. I had also wrapped up my chest again and made sure my phone was with me.

"Okay, I think I have everything," I told Kyoya as I grabbed my books.

"If you've forgotten anything, I'll bring it with me to school tomorrow."

"Good thing I didn't leave a bra here then," I said, smiling. "I'd love to see you carrying that around."

"Of course you would," he said. "You'd enjoy any kind of torture you put me through."

I sighed in contentment. "That I do. It's just so fun messing with the only guy in the host club that everyone else is somewhat scared of."

He rose an eyebrow. "Somewhat?"

"Honey Senpai and Mori Senpai," I verified. "They can kick your butt, so I highly doubt that they'll be scared of you. Besides, from what I've heard, Honey Senpai is just as scary as you and I when we wake up."

"Anything somewhat scary will scare those idiots," Kyoya said, turning on his laptop.

"It takes a bit more to scare Haruhi," I told him. "She's one of the three people I let wake me up." I motioned to Kyoya. "You found that one out the hard way…Why didn't you do anything?"

"I understand what you put up with. I'm the same way in the morning."

"So, you didn't do anything because I'm kind of like another you?" He nodded his head. "Sorry about that anyway. I shouldn't've hit you."

"It's okay. There was no serious damage, so I see no problem."

"I figured your pride would've been hurt," I mumbled.

"Not at all," he said. "The others would never say anything about me."

I laughed a bit heading toward his stairs. "That's true. They're too scared of you to do anything like that."


	16. Chapter 16 Hisoka's Daydream

**_My Loyalties (Ouran) Part 16- Hisoka's Daydream_**

Recap:

Hisoka stayed the night at Kyoya's house because she needed help with her math. Tamaki and the guys of the host club brought her and Kyoya to a commoners' supermarket. Hisoka made a promise to Kyoya.

* * *

Story Start:

[Hisoka's POV]

I took a sip of my milk. I've been drinking it a lot more lately.

"Oh look, it's Chika-chan!" Honey Senpai shouted at the door of the host club.

"Chika?" I asked, looking to my left at Kyoya.

"Honey Senpai's younger brother."

I nodded, taking another sip of my milk. "It must be great having a sibling."

Kyoya was typing on his laptop at the table next to the couch I was sitting on. I liked keeping him in my field of vision, in case he was staring at me, trying to catch me doing something out of the ordinary. I knew he was trying to figure out who was after me, but he didn't have any leads.

"So what's up?" Honey Senpai asked his brother. "You rarely come over to the high school like this to see me."

I couldn't hear whatever his brother answered, but I did see him try to kick Honey Senpai while he was on Mori Senpai's shoulders.

"This ought to be interesting," I said, taking another sip of my milk. Mori moved his head so Chika wouldn't hit it as Honey jumped away from them.

"Hey come on, cut it out you guys," Haruhi said, trying to get them to stop fighting. She turned to Mori. "Mori Senpai." He must've made a sound of acknowledgement to her because of what Haruhi said. "What do ya mean hm?"

And now Renge comes out with her motor machine and does commentary on Honey and Chika's fight.

Chika tried repeatedly to hit Honey with his fists, but Honey ducked down and swiped Chika's legs out from under him. It continued after that with more dodged kicks from both of them.

"So, they're at it again," Tamaki said, coming into the room. Hikaru and Kaoru were by his side.

"I wish they would've chosen a better location to do this," Kyoya said, pushing up his glasses and going to stand next to Tamaki. I walked over to his laptop, shut it down, then closed it before going back to my spot on the sofa.

"Wait, why're you guys so calm?" Haruhi shouted at them.

I ignored her and looked back at the fight to see Chika taking out a metal pole. He tried hitting Honey Senpai with it, but Honey dodged it by flipping backwards in a jump. He continued trying to hit Honey, but each swing missed.

"Hey, no way!" Haruhi shouted. "The use of weapons should be against the rules!" There are rules in this fight?

Chika finally landed a hit on Honey, making him fly backwards. What I think nobody else noticed was the fact that Honey threw some kunai at the bottom of Chika's pants, nailing him to the floor.

"Wow, he knocked him outta the park!" Hikaru shouted.

"This may be his first win!" Kaoru added on.

Actually, you guys missed what Honey did.

"I got ya," Chika said, making the metal pole shrink…somehow.

Then the conversation went on for Renge to say that Honey won, and she explained about how Honey won.

"Hey guys," Haruhi said when Renge was finally gone. "I'm completely lost. You wanna tell me what's going on here? Who's that kid and why'd he attack Honey Senpai?"

Kyoya pushed up his glasses as Tamaki started talking. "What? You mean you can't tell just by looking at his face? He's Honey Senpai's younger brother."

"And yet Honey Senpai is still the shorter of the two," I state, finishing off my milk and getting up to bring it to the kitchen in the back. For a music room, this place has a whole bunch of things.

When I got back to the others, I saw that Chika was talking, but I really didn't understand what he was saying because I was busy trying to steal Kyoya's black book.

"What're you doing?" Kyoya asked me.

"Trying to take your book," I said, finally pulling it out of his hands.

"And why are you doing that?"

"Because I wanna see what you have in here."

"You saw it when we went to the beach."

"You could've added stuff or something," I said, opening the book and sitting down on the floor behind the couch that Chika was sitting on.

I opened the book to the page with my stats and checked it over. Most of it was still the same, even the little comment I wrote about Kyoya. I saw toward the bottom it said that I was being chased by someone.

If only he knew.

I glanced toward the top of the page, next to my picture, to see that it had my eye stats. There was no comment about my lighter right eye and it still had that my vision was 20/20. It's not that anymore. It's 20/0. But if I corrected that, he'd know that I was blind in my right eye.

Only Hikaru knew about that, and I had only told him that way he wouldn't be a grouch the rest of the day. Thankfully he hadn't treated me differently. I think it's because he doesn't believe me, or that he isn't sure. It might even be because I told him I didn't want to be treated differently. I can't be sure unless I ask him though, and I'd rather not bring up the subject at all.

Actually, come to think of it, Haruhi also knows about my secret, because she knew about the truth. I have to watch out with talking about that as well, because I know someone will try to follow me again. The people who actually find me, can't get back to my father. If they do, he'll know that I'm hanging around people that I care about. If he knew that, he'd threaten me by threatening them. I just can't let anyone else get hurt.

The people I know Father's killed is Mother and Mrs. Tsuki. I know he's killed more than that, because I've seen some of his competitors and even some of his workers died, but there's been no proof. I watched him kill Mother, and I was punished because Mrs. Tsuki knew the truth about me. That's why I'm absolutely sure it was him. Other competitors could have killed Father's opponents, but I really wouldn't put it past him to do something like that.

And Father knows I'm a girl obviously, because he was there when I was born. He didn't want a girl though, he wanted a boy to be able to take over the company that he knew someday he would create. Nobody would ever take a woman seriously, according to him.

I remember a conversation I had with Mother the day that she died. We were just sitting in our small garden. It had been when we were still a somewhat happy family, one that lived a nice life.

"_Mommy, why does Daddy hate me?" my young self asked. "He never wants to look at me or even play with my dolls with me."_

_She looked at me. "He doesn't hate you sweetie."_

"_Why did you marry him?" I had asked. "He's so mean and even hits you."_

"_Well…he's different from the man I married."_

"_Why?" I had asked, tilting my head in confusion._

"_Well, your father was a very nice man when we got married. He cared about everyone close to him and protected them."_

"_What happened?"_

_She looked away. "He's become power hungry, ever since he started his job. He's been getting promotions all the time, and he wants more power and more money." She looked at me and gave me a hug. "Just, be careful sweetie. I'm afraid of what he may end up doing because of this."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Just promise me, no matter what, you'll live on and live your life to the fullest."_

"_I promise Mommy," I said, tears falling from my little eyes._

"_And never let him hurt those beautiful eyes. I love those eyes so much. Every time I see them, my day gets a little brighter."_

That night she was murdered in that same garden. Father had hit her behind the neck so hard, making a sick cracking sound as she went limp. Then he lit a fire in an old looking drum. A drum that looked like it normally stored oil. Mother was burned in the very garden she loved so much.

"Hisoka!" Haruhi shouted, getting my attention.

I blinked and looked up at her. "Yeah, what is it?"

"You just missed Honey Senpai's story."

"What?" I shouted, jumping up, Kyoya's book still in my hand. "I never heard that story!"

"I'll take that," Kyoya said, taking his book.

"So wait, what're we doing that you decided to pull me out of my daydream?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, Tamaki Senpai wants us to help get Honey Senpai and Chika to get along," Haruhi explained.

"Wow, I was out of it for a while," I sighed, putting my hand to my forehead.

"What were you thinking about?" Kaoru asked.

"You look kinda pale," Hikaru added.

I closed my eyes for a few seconds to remember. "My mother. I was thinking about our last conversation." A smile crossed my face. "She was an amazing woman." My smile turned into a frown. "But, I think she knew she was going to die soon."

"How so?" Honey Senpai asked, leaning on Mori Senpai's head.

I looked at him, a sad smile on my face. "She made me promise to live my life to the fullest." I brought my hand to my right eye. "And for me to never let anything happen to my eyes. She always thought I had beautiful eyes."

"She was right," Honey said, smiling. "Your eyes are beautiful."

"I inherited them from her," I said, putting my hand down to my side again.

"I never saw your mother," Haruhi said. "You've never shown me any pictures either."

"Sorry," I said. "It's in my room. I'll bring it when I remember."

"Okay, now that that's over, let's get the two brothers together!" Tamaki shouted, tears in his eyes.

* * *

I yawned, covering my mouth with my hand. "What're we doing again?" I finally asked after the twins sang about wanting to find something more entertaining.

"Trying to get Honey and Chika to be friendlier with each other," Haruhi reminded me. "Now stop spacing out like that."

I finally zoned back into the conversation to hear Honey say, "So what if Chika-chan hates me? I would be happy just seeing him grow up to be strong and healthy. He is my brother after all." He had a sad smile on his face.

"Um, he's already a lot taller than you, Honey Senpai," Kaoru stated.

"Yeah, he's pretty grown up and plenty healthy," Hikaru added. He and Kaoru were both waving off what Honey had said.

"Excuse me, could you guys please keep it down?" I heard from behind me. It scared Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru. I just turned to look at Chika. He glared at Honey. "What're you doing here. I thought I had told you to stay away from me at school, Mitsukuni." He jumped at Honey, trying to kick him, but Honey blocked it with his own kick. "You alien. Would you just leave me alone?" Honey Senpai looked sad.

"But Chika-chan," Honey said.

"What's he mean 'alien?'" Kaoru and Hikaru asked together.

"Why would you call him that. Just because your brother is stronger than you are, doesn't give you the right to call him an alien," Haruhi stated.

"Yeah, why're you so upset about cake and stuffed animals?" Tamaki questioned. I had to turn my head to see him, since he was on my right side now.

"Well, if it was just about the cake and stuffed animals, I would never've said anything." He got out of his fighting stance to stare at the ground. "Let's get this straight. I didn't call my brother an alien because he's stronger than me." He pointed at Honey. "Have any of you ever seen him devour an entire cake?" he shouted. "Don't tell me you guys think that's perfectly normal! He has three whole cakes every night for dessert! Seriously! Three cakes a night! And he never gains weight!"

When he explained about Honey's all he can eat cake spree, I laughed a bit. The others were scared, but I found it was funny. Honey's not an alien because he eats cake. "Wow…" I told Kyoya. "There's some crazy people in that family."

Then Chika started to say he's an alien again and that he gets signals through Usa-chan. He finally calmed down and explained that he and Honey Senpai use to be close until someone (Tamaki) convinced him that it was okay to like stuffed animals and eat sweets.

"It is okay," I told Chika. "If you don't live life how you want it, it's not your life. It's someone living their life through yours."

"Were you the one who told Mitsukuni that?" he asked.

I nodded my head. "Yes," I lied, trying to defend Tamaki.

"There is a way to solve this you know," Mori told Honey.

"You've got it figured out?" Tamaki asked, turning to face them with a smile.

"So Mitsukuni," Mori said. "You know what to do." Honey looked up at him then Chika.

"Listen Chika-chan. I never meant to upset you. I didn't know that you hated sweets that much, and I'm very sorry."

"Aww," I whispered so nobody would hear.

"Nobody can make me change who I am, and I'm really grateful to Tama-chan and all of the host club, because they've shown me that." Well, I tried to cover for Tamaki. I don't think he'll notice though. "So, let's settle this like men, in the Haninozuka style, Yasuchika."

We went to the field that I never knew we had and Honey and Chika started making agreements and stuff. I was just too fascinated that we actually had a field at Ouran…Wait…Does this field even belong to Ouran?

Are we trespassing?

If we are, we're screwed. We'll be arrested and thrown into jail and live in there for years. And then we'll become bad people who don't follow the rules. And we'll be socially awkward for the rest of our lives because nobody ever wants to hang around anyone who's been in jail.

I'm too young to go to jail! I have three kids to take care of!…Okay, not really.

"Hisoka!" Haruhi shouted.

"What?" I shouted back.

"Were you daydreaming again?"

I glanced, unseeingly, to the right. "Maybe."

"About what this time?"

"Well…If this field doesn't belong to Ouran, we're trespassing, and if we're trespassing, we could go to jail. If we go to jail, we'll be socially awkward because nobody ever likes to hang around with people who've gone to jail. And while we're in jail we'll become bad people who never follow the rules. I don't want to go to jail Haruhi!" I turned to face her again to see everyone staring at me.

"This is what you think about?" Hikaru asked.

"When you're spacing out?" Kaoru asked.

I shrugged. "Yeah, pretty much…So, who does this field belong to?"

"Ouran Academy," Tamaki stated.

"Oh, and you missed the fight," Haruhi informed me.

"I missed something else?" I shouted, holding my head. "Not again! We shouldn't have come to this field! If we didn't, I wouldn't have gotten distracted!"

Haruhi pat my back. "It's okay Hiso. We'll get some snacks into you. Anything to distract your insanity."

"Okay Haru," I said, looking at her. "I want some ice cream. Please?"

"Sure," she said, putting her arm around my shoulders. "I'll make sure you get some ice cream."

"Yey!" I shouted, jumping up and down. "Ice cream!"

"You're as bad as Honey Senpai," Haruhi sighed.

"How so?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"Honey Senpai defeated his brother to be able to eat sweets," Kyoya informed me. "You love sweets almost as much as he does."

"I'd smack around Haruhi if I got ice cream out of it," I said smiling.

Everyone gave me a blank look.


	17. Chapter 17 Lobelia Again?

**_My Loyalties (Ouran) Part 17- Lobelia Again?_**

_AN: Sadly in this chapter, I think Hisoka is a bit Mary Sue-ish. So none of you need to bother telling me about it. I already know._

Recap:

Chika came and Haruhi found out about him and Honey's relationship as brothers. Hisoka was busy daydreaming most of the time, so she missed half of the conversation.

* * *

Story Start:

[Hisoka's POV]

"Haruhi!" I called to her from her front door. "Aren't you ready yet?"

"Yeah," Haruhi called back, walking to the front door and putting her shoes on.

"Good. I'm tried of waiting for you."

"Okay, let's go," she said walking out of the door. Ranka was behind her. "We'll be back in a bit."

"Bye Ranka," I told him.

"Bye Hisoka," he said, giving me a smile.

I waved to him as Haruhi and I walked down the stairs of the apartment complex.

"Targets," one female voice said.

"Captured," another said.

"We're being kidnapped Haruhi!" I shouted as we were being put into a limo.

"It's just us," said that Benio girl from Lobelia.

"Rape!" I shouted as loud as I could.

"Hisoka, calm down," Haruhi said, sighing.

I grabbed her shoulders and shook her as the limo started moving. "They will rape us Haruhi! I just know they will!"

"They can't do that…" she said.

"Yes they can," I told her. "Anyone can rape anyone else if one side doesn't want it."

"Just shut up," Haruhi sighed.

"Well, if you want to get raped by these things, be my guest, but I'm fighting on the way down." I took out my phone and started texting.

"Who are you texting?" Haruhi asked.

"My father," I answered, not wanting the Lobelia girls to take my phone away for texting the host club. "I want to make sure he knows where I am so he doesn't get worried."

Since she was on my left side, I saw her give me a look. In all honesty, I was texting Kyoya, telling him that Haruhi was a goof and an idiot.

It vibrated about two minutes after I had sent it. He had asked why.

I replied because she didn't know anyone could be raped by anyone else.

"Why are you telling him that instead of Lobelia taking us away from our shopping?"

"I wanna see what they'll do," I said, giving Haruhi a big smile. "I may be freaked out by Lobelia, but I just find they make the day more interesting. Don't you agree?"

"I just wanted to do some shopping," Haruhi sighed, sinking into the seat behind her.

I pat her shoulder. "Now you see how I feel."

"You've never been interrupted."

"Yes I have," I told her. "You're always waking me up from my naps."

"That's not the same thing."

"Yes it is."

"We're here," the shortest girl said, pulling me out of the limo as the one with long hair pulled out Haruhi.

"Let's get you two changed," the one holding Haruhi said. They pulled us through the school and to a room. They shoved uniforms into our arms.

I sighed. "I guess this couldn't hurt," I told Haruhi as the girls left the room. "It is an all girls' school. He'd never look here for me." I pulled off my bandages and folded them to put them with my outfit.

I pulled on the Lobelia outfit and grimaced.

"How do they wear these things?" I asked. "They're ugly…You'd figure since they're girls, they'd have better fashion sense."

"How's that size?" the short girl asked, opening the curtain on Haruhi and I.

"It makes my boobs stick out," I stated, trying to fix it. "Ah, screw this." I pulled the shirt off and grabbed my bandages, putting them back on like I usually do, over my bra. I pulled the shirt back on after. "Now I look like everyone else." I smiled.

"You two are gorgeous," Benio stated.

"Yeah, I bet you like seeing a chest like that," I grumbled.

The girls tried to hug both of us, but I ducked out of the way, leaving them to hug poor Haruhi.

I heard my phone as it vibrated against the chair I had set it on with my clothes. I walked over to it to read the text. It was Kaoru asking where I was.

"Haruhi, where are we right now?" I asked her.

"At the beach," she grumbled.

"Okay, I'll tell them that," I told her, texting Kaoru back and telling him we were at the beach.

"Maiden…I mean Hisoka, turn off that phone and come join us," Benio said.

"I'll turn the phone off and walk over there, but you're not getting me to join in that hug."

Finally, Haruhi managed to push the girls off. "Stop it! Get off! Now hold on! What is this? Could someone explain it to me?"

I walked over to Haruhi and put my arm around her shoulder. "To put it in simple terms, like I said earlier, we were kidnapped by these physcos."

She gave me a look then started talking to the Lobelia girls again. "Cause one moment, I'm on my way to the supermarket and the next I'm brought here." She sighed. "The three of you have about as much subtlety as the host club does." I nodded in complete agreement.

Benio grabbed Haruhi's shoulders. "How dare you maiden! We are nothing like those idiots!"

"No," I said, still nodding. "You're much worse."

"Hey!" the short girl shouted.

"It's true," I told her. "I won't lie about something like that."

"Oh, forgive our outbursts," Benio said, letting go of Haruhi and pushing her bangs out of her eyes. That was kind of a Tamaki move right there. I've seen him do that a few times. And she says they're nothing like the host club. That's a lie. They're exactly the same, except one has one girls and only three members. "It's only natural for you two to be upset after all, in our haste we whisked you two away this morning in your night shirts."

Haruhi clenched her fists, getting annoyed. "Those weren't pajamas you know. That happens to be the way I usually dress."

"What're you calling night clothes?" I asked. "That's boys clothes that I was wearing. Like Haruhi, that's the way I dress."

"All theatrics aside maidens. We have a small favor to ask of you. As you may know, one of our responsibilities at the Zuka club is to arrange the regular performance of musical numbers in original plays." Benio really needs to shut up and get to the point.

The girl with the long hair spoke next. "Today is called the Pink Carnation Day, when we celebrate the birth of the White Lilly League's founder by putting on the most glorious production of the entire year." Wait…shouldn't they call it White Lilly day instead of Pink Carnation then? I don't understand you women!

I put my hand to my forehead. "You're point?"

"We've been rehearsing nonstop in preparation for today's performance."

The short girl held her finger up. "Tragically, the lead actress in our play was in a terrible accident and is currently in the hospital. But even so, without her, you know what they say, the show must go on." She closed her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "Which means…"

All three talked at once. "This is your big opportunity to be a part of the theatre."

I nudged Haruhi in the side. "You can take the spot. I think I'll skip out and watch this one."

"I can't," Haruhi said, crossing her arms in an 'X' fashion. The girls didn't do anything. "Not a chance." She twisted her hands in this weird fashion. They still didn't move. She bowed. "I'm sorry."

"You would only have to memorize a handful of lines. For most of the play, the character you're portraying is silent," Benio informed her.

The long haired girl talked next. "The role is actually more symbolic than anything."

"She just stands there looking beautiful," Benio said, crossing her arms.

"You can manage that, now can't you? We promise, it'll be the easiest thing ever," the short girl said.

I really need to learn their names.

Haruhi grabbed my arm and pulled me to the door. "I'll let myself out," she told them.

Benio then went on in this long rant about her mother being something or other and in the White Lilly League. It seems everyone I meet has lost their mother.

First me, then Haruhi, now this Benio chick.

"That sounds just awful," Haruhi said, letting go of my arm and grabbing her other arm.

"Losing your mother does hurt," I said, grabbing my arms in an effort to console myself. "I do everything I can that would make her happy."

* * *

I was sitting by the CD player, watching Haruhi act out her part.

"Oh Maryann," Benio said, putting her hand over her heart. "How many lonely nights have I prayed that we would be together again? And how many times have the powers that be demanded that we remain apart?" She was moving her hands in wide motions. "That our love is forbidden?"

"Oh my Lord Fredrick," Haruhi said, sounding like a robot.

Benio fell to the ground, as though she were hurt.

"Score!" I shouted, throwing my fist in the air. "And she is down and out!"

Everyone ignored me…sadly. That is just so mean.

"I'm slain by this fatal gunshot wound," Benio said, holding her heart while leaning on her elbow. "Alas I'm to draw breath no more."

I saw no gunshot. How was she shot with no real gun…I'll gladly do the shooting during the play if Haruhi lets me.

"My Lord Fredrick," Haruhi called again.

"Maryann," Benio said, her eyes closed. "With your arms holding me close, all this pain becomes naught. I am overwhelmed with peace." Some people came behind Benio and Haruhi. "Lovely angel. Your gaze is my paradise. And you're the very image of my beloved mother." She continued to talk, but I got bored of listening to her. I started staring at the ceiling above me.

I only started paying attention when Haruhi stood up. I leaned to the girl at the CD player. "Do you have the sheet music to this?"

She nodded and pulled on from the bag next to her. I glanced over it and nodded.

When the CD started singing, so did I.

"Here in this moment, I am losing nothing. Even if you leave me, I won't be alone. Because love has taught me, that this life is still worth living. Empty skies above can't stop me…" Even though Haruhi stopped, I continued singing to the song.

"You're voice is so beautiful!" the girls in the room screamed. Everyone had abandoned the play for the second to be able to listen to me sing.

"We have to put her in the play Benio," the girl with long hair said. "Her voice is just too beautiful to put to waste."

"I can't remember this song," I told them. "I only managed to sing because I knew the song because I had a vague idea how to read music."

"How?" Haruhi asked.

"Those lessons you failed at, when you taught me what each one meant, I was learning," I told her, scratching the back of my head. "It was one of the few things you taught me that I actually picked up on. I don't really get to practice at home though, so I'm not sure how well I'll do later."

"I think we could get you to remember the whole song by tonight," the one with the long hair said. She glanced at Benio. "Keep practicing. I'll tell you my plan later and we'll see how everything goes." She grabbed my arm and pulled me out the room. "And we can do some vocal exercises with the song that way you'll do better. If you think your throat may start hurting, just tell me and I'll get some throat medicine for you."

* * *

The curtains on the stage were lifting and the song was playing. Haruhi was already out on stage in her outfit. She was wearing a beautiful pink dress with a pink choker to match. I may hate pink, but the outfit suited her. The makeup they shoved on her face…not so much. She had her hair up in a ponytail with an extension that separated in the back to look like pigtails. It also had some little gold beads in it.

"I…I can see the sky. The sun above up high." I walked out in my own outfit. I had the same type of outfit as Haruhi, except mine was a deep red color. My chest was out of its bandages. My hair had been into two high, yet elegant, pigtails. I had been the one to apply my own makeup, so all wore was red lipstick and some red eye shadow.

When I reached Haruhi I was to put my arms over her shoulders as though in an embrace. We also had to dance a little until our singing was done. Once it was done, I curtsied to her and left the stage. I had to wait out back until the end of the play. When I saw the lights flash onto the host club, I ran out on stage, ending up right next to Haruhi and Benio.

"Senpai?" Haruhi asked, standing up. "And dad?"

Benio smirked and pulled Haruhi against her chest. I was pulled from behind and away from the platform as it rose up.

"Right before his eyes, I'll steal your first kiss," I heard Benio say. "All for the sake…of revenge."

"Let go!" I shouted to the two holding me. "Damn, I can't see anything with my right eye!" I tried getting away, but the one on the right kept getting me over and over again. I just couldn't see what she was doing.

All of a sudden a big screen came down and showed Haruhi kissing a girl. From what Haruhi had told me, it was at a part a few days before I managed to get into Ouran.

I continued trying to get out of the girls' grips as Haruhi tried to get away from Benio. I saw her jump down and land right on Tamaki.

"Let go!" I shouted, ducking down so that they were pulled down and toward me, hitting their heads together and letting me go. "Haruhi! We gotta go!"

She started running toward me as I was turning, but the two girls I just got away from blocked our path. With that Haruhi and I ran away from everyone, me managing to slip away and get out into the crowd. I ran up the steps to where I figured the control room to be.

When I opened the door I saw Kyoya turn to look at me.

"You look beautiful in that dress," he said as I walked over to him. I glanced out the glass to see that Haruhi was still running from everyone on stage.

I shrugged. "It was theirs. They heard me singing and wanted me to use my voice. So, they ended up with what you probably saw." I glanced at the screen that still showed Haruhi kissing that girl. "Good thing Benio didn't want to kiss me. You would've had to use a picture with you in it."

"We never kissed," he said.

"We shared an ice cream," I said, walking over to him. I stood on my tip toes. "And yes, we did."

"No we-"

I cut him off by kissing him softly on the lips. I moved away shortly after. "Yes, we did." I lifted my dress a bit. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I need to go find that room where Haruhi and my clothes are. My phone's in there still."

Kyoya lifted his glasses a bit. "Was that really necessary?"

I smirked as I headed to the door and only stopped to look at him over my left shoulder. "Of course. I show my emotions to my friends. See ya." I opened the door and walked out. I needed to find my phone and hope Father never called me.


	18. Chapter 18 Halloween

**_My Loyalties (Ouran) Part 18- Halloween_**

Recap:

Haruhi and Hisoka were just going to go shopping when Lobelia girls came and kidnapped them. They both ended up being in a play at the Lobelia school.

* * *

Story Start:

"So, Halloween," I said, sitting on Kyoya's desk to talk to him and Tamaki. My hand was by Kyoya's, which was near his book so it wasn't obvious to anyone. "What're we gonna do Tamaki?"

"I think vampires would be great," Tamaki answered, putting his hands behind his head and leaning back in his chair. "And it'd be easy to apply it to our hosting."

"And our costumes?" I asked. "With all that vampire stuff coming out nowadays, are you gonna go with traditional vampires or that modern stuff?"

"Traditional," Kyoya answered. I felt his hand brush mine, probably going for his book and probably on purpose. "Most of the girls here don't read any of those newer vampire books."

I nodded and closed my eyes. "Good thing. I've heard some people say they're good, but I also heard from a lot more that the books are awful."

"Then it's settled, we're going the traditional way," Tamaki said.

I opened my eyes and looked at him. "Are we wearing red contacts too?"

"Do you want contacts?" Kyoya asked.

I shook my head. "My eyes are sensitive. I can't have contacts."

"Then scratch the contacts Kyoya," Tamaki said. "We can't have one of our hosts in pain while hosting."

I heard a scratch. Kyoya had obviously taken contacts out.

"Okay, now outfits," I told them. "What are we wearing? I know it's traditional, but there are also different ways."

"Elegant tuxedos with high collared capes," Tamaki answered. "And some of the hosts can wear a top hat."

"Mori Senpai, Kyoya, and I," I answered. "For everyone else it would be too strange to see." I turned to face Kyoya. "How about it? And we can have the front around the neck slightly different for each of us. Oh, and I think wearing a red vest over the white shirt and under the cape would be good."

"Do you have any ideas about the front around our neck?" Tamaki asked, putting his hand to his chin.

I thought about it a second, thinking what would match everyone. "Well, for you Tamaki, a standard red bow, not too thick, and not too thin. Honey Senpai could wear one of those thick pink bows while Mori Senpai could have a green version of Tamaki's. Hikaru and Kaoru can have thinner bows. Kaoru wearing orange and Hikaru wearing blue. Instead of a bow for Kyoya, let that poof that everyone else normally has tucked in, be untucked."

"What about you and Haruhi?" Tamaki asked.

"Well, Haruhi could wear a purple version of the bow Honey Senpai's wearing…" I trailed off, not sure of what I could wear.

"We still need one for you," Kyoya stated.

"Why don't I wear one of those gothic, red brooches? I can use that to pin the cape together in the front." I glanced at both of the guys. "I am the bad boy type, so I think I should be a bit different, looking sort of like an act of rebellion or something. Besides, I can't think of anything else that would match me. What I was going by seems to match all of you."

"Sounds good to me," Kyoya said, writing it down.

"Good, now let's set up the host club," I said as the bell rang.

We stood up and all headed to the host club. We had a lot to do.

We needed to make sure the pumpkins were lit for when the clients come, the club room needed to be darkened but still have light, we needed to actually find the outfits we were going to wear, and so on.

Surprisingly, it didn't take as long as I had thought it would. It took less than thirty minutes. To add to the theme, we closed off some areas, that way the clients would feel more closed in. If they felt scared, the vampires of the host club could come and 'protect' them. It all works out for the best.

* * *

"Can I bite your neck?" I asked Kyoya, leaning against him and putting my mouth to his neck. It was a few minutes after hosting started and I had left my clients for a little bit.

"No." He glanced down at me. "Is this the revenge you were talking about?"

"Pretty much," I said, moving closer to rub against him. I put my fake fangs against his neck. "The torture you must endure from me."

"I sometimes wonder why I deal with you," Kyoya sighed.

"You're not, technically," I told him. "Remember, I'm dishonest."

"Yes, I remember that," he told me, moving his head to the side.

"Aww, someone who told me he wasn't submissive, seems to be submissive right now." I licked his neck. "Maybe you have a secret vampire fetish I don't know about."

"Or maybe I'm moving my head that way I don't have your collar in my face."

I sighed, moving away. "You're not suffering, are you?"

He smirked. "Not necessarily."

I sighed, moving away from him. Honey Senpai and Mori Senpai came over when they saw that Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru were coming into the room.

"Hello," Hikaru and Kaoru greeted.

Tamaki looked up from the client that looked kinda dead. "Why're you guys late? Hurry up and change."

"Sorry boss," Hikaru said. "From now until Halloween."

Kaoru continued for his brother. "Count us out."

"Okay?" they both asked together.

"What?" Tamaki asked.

"Count you out?" Honey asked.

Both Hikaru and Kaoru were smiling. "We're on the preparation committee for a special event. Class 1-A is sponsoring it."

"Duty calls then," Kyoya stated.

"Good luck without us here for a week," they said together again, turning to leave the room with Haruhi.

"You have fun!" Honey called.

"If there's any pranks involved, call me!" I called after them. "I really wanna play a prank."

"Hold on!" Tamaki shouted. "Why is Haruhi going?"

Hikaru turned around with a scary face. "Oh Boss, she is in our class you know."

Kaoru turned with the same face. "Oh, the special event is an after dark test of courage tournament."

"I wanna join!" I pouted. "I would be able to scare the hell outta people." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"After dark?" Tamaki asked, getting woozy. "Haruhi? You're not going to take part in this, are you? For decency sake, tell me you aren't!"

"Calm down Senpai," Haruhi said, holding her hands up in front of her. "It's just some harmless fun."

"Besides, she doesn't get scared all that easily," I stated, putting one hand on my hip and the other in a pose that made me look a bit like a teacup. My palm was facing up though.

"Harmless," Tamaki whined. "She thinks it's harmless!" He held his hand to his forehead as though he were dizzy. "Why me?" Then he got mad. It passed though so he could put his hands on Haruhi's shoulders. "You won't go. You can't…Daddy doesn't like it."

I saw Kaoru's gaze soften.

"Okay time to go now!" Hikaru stated, putting a hand up in farewell.

"Boss, adieu," Hikaru and Kaoru said together, leaving the room with Haruhi.

"Wait!" Tamaki called. "I could be a valuable asset to the planning committee! Let me come too!"

A dark chuckle echoed through the room and a coffin opened to reveal Nekozawa.

"When did he get in there?" I asked Kyoya. "I don't remember anyone being in that coffin when I put it there."

He shrugged.

"Nekozawa Senpai, when did you?" Tamaki was sweating and couldn't finish his question.

"Well now, isn't this interesting," Nekozawa stated, holding his Beelzenef puppet on his hand. "What was that? You think it sounds like fun Beelzenef? You may just be on to something there. If it's fear they want, the Black Magic club will be happy to oblige. After all, what's Halloween without a healthy dosing of pure unadulterated terror?" He chuckled again before the coffin closed.

"That's so cool," I said, watching in awe. "He needs to teach me how to do that." I looked at Kyoya. "Can you teach me to do that?"

"No," he answered, writing something down in his book again.

"Okay…Plan number two…We're scaring the crap outta them."

"This should be fun, huh Takashi?" Honey asked Mori.

"Yeah," he answered in his one worded answer.

"Woo!" I called, happily. "Let the planning begin!"

* * *

In the end, Tamaki was the witch of the clock tower, Mori was Frankenstein, and Honey was the wolf man.

Nobody had the heart to tell him that he was wearing a pumpkin, and wolf men normally looked like wolves, not pumpkins.

"Kyoya, you're not joining in on the fun?" Nekozawa asked after his maid and butler had trapped Kaoru and his class representative in a classroom.

Kyoya had a flashlight on and was reading the stats in his book.

"I am not," he answered, not looking at him.

"Come on, loosen up," I told him, nudging his side.

"If I recall correctly, you aren't participating either Hisoka," Kyoya said, looking at me.

I shrugged. "I can't leave my best buddy all alone."

"I hardly believe that's the reason," he stated.

I smirked as he shined the flashlight on me. "Of course it isn't." I glanced to the side to see that Nekozawa had left. "This is what I had been planning." I walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the lips, just like I had at Lobelia.

"You didn't join in just so you could kiss me?" he asked when I moved back.

"No, I wanted to be alone with you, you goof," I told him, hitting him lightly on the shoulder.

"I told you we couldn't pursue a relationship until you were honest about who's chasing you," he stated.

"Doesn't mean I couldn't kiss you," I told him. "I'm doing this because I care." I put my hands behind my back and started walking away. "Just remember that fact if anything were to happen. Everything I do for all of you, you and the host club, is because I care. I'm not trying to keep secrets. I'm keeping all of you alive." I looked over my left shoulder and smiled to him. "For that fact alone, we may never be together. I couldn't afford to lose anyone else."

I continued walking the halls, taking the stairs to go downstairs and head outside. Nekozawa and the others should be there waiting for Kyoya and I.

"Where's Kyoya?" Tamaki asked once I was outside.

"Right here," he said, coming out of the same door that I had. "Sorry I'm late."

"So, what were you planning on doing to scare the whole class?" I asked, leaning against the wall.

"This," Nekozawa stated, climbing up the wall. I climbed after him until we were on the roof of the glass building. I could see a lot of people in there. "Now shine the flashlight on Beelzenef, Hisoka."

I nodded, shining it on Beelzenef. It took a few seconds before I heard screaming then we saw all of the class run out of the building. I just had to laugh. Not one of them stayed in the building after seeing the puppet.

"Okay, they're all out," Nekozawa told me. "We can get down now."

"Okay," I said, grabbing a drainpipe and sliding down it to the ground. Nekozawa followed not long after. "That was fun." I had a big smile on my face.

Honey Senpai nodded while holding Usa-chan. "I even saw Hika-chan, Kao-chan, and Haru-chan running out."

"Yes!" I shouted, pumping my fist into the air. "I managed to actually scare those three! It's actually harder than it seems to scare them." I took out my phone and texted Kaoru, asking him how the tournament was going.

"Who're you texting?" Kyoya asked, looking at me.

"Kaoru," I said, smiling bigger than before. "I asked him how the tournament was going."

"Do you think they'll figure out it was us, Takashi?" Honey Senpai asked, looking up at Mori Senpai.

"Yeah," he stated.

"He has a point," I said. "The puppet was Beelzenef, and I'm sure they'll figure that out easily. And then they'll eventually figure out it was us when I keep on pointing out that they got scared by a puppet."

"Why would you do that?" Honey asked.

I sighed happily, looking into the sky. "Because it's just so much fun to get back at them when they're usually the ones who scare people."

I got a text back. According to Kaoru, a ghost was out to get them.

"As of the moment though, they believe it was a ghost that scared them," I told everyone. My smile turned into a smirk. "Do you think I should tell them it was us?"

"Let them suffer for a while," Kyoya stated.

"But Haruhi was scared as well!" Tamaki shouted. "Maybe I should go console her!"

I walked over to him and hit him over the head.

"No Tamaki. If you do that, the fun is over. Besides, she's rarely ever scared. I think it's about time she feels fear."

"She's scared every time there's a thunderstorm," Tamaki stated.

I looked at him. "I know. I go over to her house a lot in the middle of the night. That's the only thing I know she's scared of though…This just makes me satisfied because I found out after a little convincing, she believes in the Clock Tower witch."


	19. Chapter 19 Another One?

**_My Loyalties (Ouran) Part 19- Another One?_**

Recap:

Class 1-A, Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru's class, decided to host a test of courage tournament for Halloween. The rest of the host club worked with Nekozawa to scare all of them and name them as cowards.

* * *

Story Start:

[Hisoka's POV]

"Welcome to the host club," we all greeted when the door opened.

All of us, except Tamaki, were in a blue top with grey pants. Over the outfit we had this light blue open kimono looking thing. Tamaki wore a purple top with white pants. Mori and Honey were the only two who didn't have their hair in high ponytails that reached a bit past their shoulders. Mine was the exception, reaching right above my butt. Around everyone's forehead, except Tamaki, Honey, and I, was a white band with a plate of some sort on the front.

I was next to Kyoya, so I didn't hear anything Renge, the maniac, said.

"Not having us cast ourselves in specific roles was good advice," Kyoya said, writing in his black book. "Allowing the guests to just be free and fantasize on their own is truly a brilliant idea Renge. I'm very impressed."

Renge was all happy, probably because she did good work. "I told you it would work. But you know, I think dressing Haruhi as Soji Okida was perfect."

Haruhi's usual clients were saying things about her and stuff, and she just smiled…She was probably thinking about something strange, like a sale or something.

While that was going on, I decided to actually host for my clients for once.

"Hello," I told them, sitting on the cushion on the floor. I could hear Tamaki screaming something across the room. "Ah, that idiot's yelling again." I sighed, taking some tea that had been on the table. It was probably Haruhi's. I took a sip from it. "I wonder what it's about this time."

"Shouldn't you go and check?" one of the girls asked.

I glanced at her. "I probably should, but I know they'll tell me what's going on after club hours. It's just what always happens." I lowered my voice and leaned forward toward the girls. "One time, Honey Senpai accidentally burned some cookies, and he didn't tell us until after. Another, which was my fault, was that I almost caught the stove on fire. The rest of the club just finds out everything after all you girls leave. It's kinda like our own personal bonding time."

"Aww," the girls cooed. "That's so sweet."

I nodded. "Honey Senpai eats his cake, Mori Senpai drinks tea, Haruhi studies, Kyoya writes whatever he usually writes, Hikaru and Kaoru play pranks on Tamaki, and Tamaki tries not to be pranked."

"What do you do?" one asked.

I shrugged. "Whatever I feel at the moment. One time I took a nap, another I was reading a book, another I was studying whatever Haruhi was reading. I'm the only one who seems to do anything different every day." I smiled. "I remember one time I helped Hikaru and Kaoru play a prank on Tamaki." I put my finger to my lips and winked. "Just don't tell Tamaki. He didn't know I was involved."

* * *

"Ritsu Kasanoda, first year class D, heir to the third generation head of the Kasanoda syndicate, the most powerful gang in the Konto area. He was admitted this year into Ouran Academy's high school. He has long red hair, a mean looking appearance, is reserved, and has few friends. It is said if your eyes meet his, you'll have bad dreams for three months. If you bump into him, you'll end up in the hospital. And talking back to him sends you to an early grave."

"Wow," I said, sitting on the back of the couch between Kyoya and Haruhi. "What don't you know about him Kyoya?" I looked down at Kyoya's book, seeing all of it actually written there. "You really need a new hobby."

"He is so feared by his classmates that they call him the walking blizzard," Kyoya continued.

"Cool," I said. "That's awesome."

"Seriously?" Tamaki asked. "But why would a human weapon like yourself wanna be Mori Senpai's apprentice?" The question was directed to Kasanoda.

"Maybe he doesn't like being a weapon," I stated in a 'duh' kind of voice.

Kasanoda looked down. "Well because…look, I may be tough, but I'm not a human weapon."

"Am I the only one who actually believed that statement?" I asked myself, doubting that the others believed it.

"I was just born with a face that makes me look mean all the time," Kasanoda continued. Tamaki was nodding his head, as though he actually understood.

"Well, at least you're aware of it, Casanova," Hikaru and Kaoru stated.

"I believe his name is Kasanoda," I mumbled.

"It's Kasanoda," Kasanoda corrected.

I was right, two points for me.

"Bossa Nova?" Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki guessed.

Kasanoda glared at them. "I said it was Kasanoda. Do you wanna die?" I glanced to the sides to see Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru had hidden behind the couch. I was still in my spot between Kyoya and Haruhi.

"Man, he really is mean looking," Tamaki, Kaoru, and Hikaru said. The three idiots were still hiding behind the couch.

"Sorry about that," Kasanoda said, looking down. He put his hand on his forehead. "This always happens cause of the way I look. I've always had this mean look, ever since I was born. Even when I was just a tyke, my dad would say, 'Just you wait. My son's gonna be the greatest gangster of all time.' So ever since I was a kid, I've been taught how to be the godfather of a gang. My pops was a good teacher; he made me a true gangster. That's great and all, but everyone's afraid to come near me. Even my fellows are scared of me, so I'm all alone." I felt bad for the guy. "It's like, they forget I'm young, and sometimes I just wanna play. I wanna get out with my fellas and play a game of kick the can."

Tamaki was now on the other side of Haruhi, leaning over the back of the couch with a smile on his face. "A good game of Kankeri is awesome."

"But I've been living the life of a gangster, and I don't know how to interact with regular people."

"Well, I think you're doing a good job, for the most part," I told him. "You're talking to us quiet well."

"Hisoka, shush," Haruhi said.

I shrugged. "I was just trying to help Haruhi." I moved my legs so I would end up going into a handstand, then landed on the ground. "If you want me to hush, fine. I'm going find some tea to drink. I'll be out when I find some."

"On top of the stove," she told me.

I sighed. "It was supposed to take me a while…Ah well…"

I did what I had set out to do, and got some green tea. When I came out I saw the twins on Kasanoda, trying to make him look better.

It made me wince. "I feel bad for you Kasanoda. You definitely picked the wrong group by coming to us." I headed to the sofa to sit next to Kyoya. "You shouldn't let them mess with him like that. It's mean."

It took the twins less than five minutes.

"I suggest not trusting those two!" I called before he left the door. "They're devils!"

"Hey!" Hikaru and Kaoru shouted, turning to face me.

I shrugged. "You two know it's true."

* * *

"Huh?" Tamaki asked. "Somebody's out to get Mori Senpai?"

"No doubt about it," Kasanoda stated. He was sitting on the couch in front of us, like yesterday, and had his hands on his knees, leaning forward a bit. "I was there. I saw everything. He's obviously gotten on somebody's bad side."

Everyone was back where they were yesterday. I was sitting between Haruhi and Kyoya, but I was secretly messing with his hair. Honey Senpai and Mori Senpai wouldn't say anything if they saw me.

"Nah, that's impossible," Hikaru stated.

"There's no way Mori Senpai would ever be on someone's bad side," Kaoru said.

Tamaki was just nodding his head in agreement to what they were saying.

"How can you be so sure?" Kasanoda asked. "You don't know that."

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about that," Tamaki said before rushing to a board with a plan to make Kasanoda into an angel. The angel part was written…I was just going by their words. "Operation: Bossa Nova's Total Image Makeover is in full affect as of right now." He was holding one of those pointer things that I've seen the teachers hold, and was pointing it at the board with the plan. Honey Senpai, Kaoru, and Hikaru were saluting to him.

Kasanoda started shouting at them and Tamaki started explaining.

"Haruhi, get me some tea please," I told her.

She sighed, but nodded, leaving.

"What do you want?" Kyoya asked, sounding as though I asked him something quite a few times.

"To get only a minute alone, for the most part, with you."

"I told you, nothing can happen until you be completely honest with me," he said, looking up at me.

I sighed. "I guess I'm screwed in life."

"Here's your tea Hisoka," Haruhi said, coming back. "I know you like cooler tea, so I used the cheap ones."

"Thanks," I told her, grinning. "They're easier to drink faster."

"Might as well go check to make sure Tamaki's not going to end up breaking something," Kyoya said, standing up. Mori Senpai must've had the same idea because he also headed over there, leaving Kasanoda to Haruhi and I.

I quickly drank my tea then put the cup on the coffee table separating the two couches.

"Hey, Casanova?" Haruhi asked. She was holding a tray with tea on it for him. I must not have been paying attention if I didn't see the tray. He turned to look at her. "Just thought I'd warn you. I wouldn't put too much faith in them that much if I were you."

I nodded, sitting on the side that Haruhi wasn't standing on. "If you do, you'll be screwed. They mean well, but three of them-I'm sure you can guess who- are complete idiots."

"Well, thank you," he said. "But Morinozuka recommended these guys to me. Besides, I don't have much of a choice. Without their help, I got nothing."

"Yes you do," I told him, leaning back and grabbing the back of the couch with my hands. "If you think about it, you're talking to us just fine. Just talk this way with everyone."

"Hey, I don't think I've met you two before. What were your names?"

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka," she said, putting some tea down for Kasanoda.

I turned my head to him. "I'm Hisoka Maki." I gave him a smile.

"We're both first years," Haruhi continued, talking about her and Kasanoda. "Just like you, I was admitted when I got to high school. Guess we're buddies."

"I was home schooled my whole life and got in a few days after the start of the semester," I told him. "I'm a year older than you guys."

"So Haruhi, Hisoka, do you guys like to play kick the can?"

"Well um, to be honest, it's not my favorite thing in the world," she said.

I shrugged. "I don't mind. I've barely played it though."

"But you know," Haruhi continued. "It might be fun once in a while."

I could see the blush crossing Kasanoda's face. "You're blushing," I sang quietly.

"What is it?" Haruhi asked, turning to face him.

"Bossa Nova!" Tamaki called.

"Yes!" Kasanoda answered in a high pitched voice. I chuckled a little.

The guy was probably thinking about how much Haruhi looks like a girl. Nobody ever gets the fact that she looks like a girl because she is a girl.

I, on the other hand, have lived my whole life as a male, so nobody thinks differently. Only recently, being in the host club, have I really come back to my true self. The self I lost when my mother was murdered. The self that was beaten and abused until it finally acted like a male.

Father would kill me if he ever knew.

He said nobody takes women seriously because the only thing they're good for is a man's pleasure. That was the only reason why women existed. We were meant to please men and do their bidding.

I believed that for years, until I met Haruhi. We became fast friends, and she told me that wasn't what I was supposed to do in life. I was supposed to do what I wanted with my life. If I wanted to become a poet, I should try my hardest. If I wanted to become a doctor, I should continue to try.

I should never give up on what I dream about. Haruhi told me to just keep it a secret from Father. This secret's getting bigger and bigger. I've made friends, they accept me as a girl, Haruhi and her father are helping me, Ranka wants to adopt me. I don't think it'll last much longer. Someone's going to find out, and that someone will know Father. When he finds out, he'll hunt down everyone I've become friends with, and he'll kill them.

I don't want him to find out. My life is good. It's the best it's ever been since Mother died. I've never felt this good about my self in so long. It actually feels like I'm in my own skin again.

"What, do you think this is a hobby of mine!" I heard, pulling me out of my thoughts. I glanced around the room to see Kasanoda in a maid's outfit with cat ears. He had some guy with blond hair by the front of his shirt. "Damn it! Can't take this anymore!" And with that, he ran out of the room, throwing off the cat ears.

"You guys are idiots," I said, standing up.

"You've come out of your thoughts?" Haruhi asked.

I nodded and headed out the door, my hands in my pockets. "And I'm going to fix the mess that the host club made." I walked down the halls, listening to where his footsteps were heading.

He was leaving to head to the rose garden in the back of the school. I just took my time, giving him a little time to think to himself if he needed it, to get to him. When I finally reached him, I saw he was sitting down.

"Is that a sparrow?" I asked, but my voice echoed. I turned to see Haruhi behind me. She saw my look.

"I followed you to make sure he was alright."

"Oh, uh, Haruhi, Hisoka, what are you two doing here?" Kasanoda asked.

"I'm trying to clean the mess the host club made," I told him, sitting in front of him. "We warned you about going with them."

"So, what happened to him?" Haruhi asked, sitting by Kasanoda's side. "Your sparrow."

"I saw it fall from its nest the other day. I could tell it was hurt, so I took it to the vet. They said he'd be fine in no time."

"Aww," Haruhi said. "So uh, do you mind if I feed it?"

"Go ahead," he said, looking away from her.

I gave him a reassuring smile then let him go to his own thoughts as I went to mine.

Something's going to happen soon. Father hasn't been hitting me like he usually does, which means soon I'll get a beating so bad I'll be on the verge of death. But what's making him mad at me this time? Is it because I haven't found him a good hooker? It's hard to find one when you've already gotten most of them in the area.

"Look out!" I heard, causing me to come out of my thoughts and look to where I heard Honey's voice. He came out of nowhere and kicked a can of red paint that had been heading toward us. I pushed Kasanoda forward and felt the paint splash across my back and hair.

"At least you didn't get any paint on you," I said, smiling.

"It flew away," Haruhi said.

I turned my head to look up at the sky. The sparrow was flying in the sky.

"It flew away," Kasanoda said, sounding happy. I leaned back to sit on my butt again. I was happy to know he was happy.

"Ah!" Tamaki shouted, nearly busting my eardrum. "Haruhi what happened! That's not blood is it!"

"Would you calm down?" she asked, standing up. "It's just a little paint." She then helped pull me up to my feet.

"I need to get the paint out of my hair," I told her. "If it dries in, it'll take forever to get out. I'll meet up with you in the changing rooms."

She nodded her head as I ran off. I ran straight to the closest boy's room and took a few minutes to get the paint out of my hair. I only left once I was sure I had gotten almost all of the paint out.

I passed Kasanoda as I was walking through the halls. "Hey Kasanoda," I said, walking past him. "I can't talk right now." I turned so I was walking backwards. "I need to change out of this uniform then see if I can get the paint out." I turned again. "Bye!" I ran down the hall and to the music room. I ran to the changing rooms, throwing the door open. "Haruhi! I'm home!"

She was taking off her undershirt to check for any paint, but she turned to look at me. "Hey. How bad was it for you?"

I turned as I took off the blazer. "It mostly got my hair, but I think I got some paint on the shirt when I was trying to clean it out." I pulled the shirt off, just leaving me in my wraps over my bra, and my pants. I put the blazer on a chair and looked at the shirt. "Do you see any paint?"

She shook her head. "Good. That means I only need to get it out of the blazer then." I unwrapped my chest to make sure that the wrapping wasn't tearing.

"Hey, you okay?" I heard from the door. "I'm sorry about-"

Haruhi and I both looked at the door. She had been trying to put her undershirt on while I was rewrapping my chest again. "Get out!" we both shouted, covering our chests. She was covering hers with her undershirt and turned away and I was holding the wrapping to cover my chest while I faced away.


	20. Chapter 20 Why?

**_My Loyalties (Ouran) Part 20- Why?_**

Recap:

The host club tried to help Kasanoda out, but ended up making it worse, like Haruhi and Hisoka knew they would. They tried to help Kasanoda but got paint on them, so they had to change. Kasanoda walked in on them changing.

* * *

Story Start:

[Hisoka's POV]

We all just stood there, where we were.

"M-my bad," Kasanoda managed to get out before he ran out of the door and closed it behind him.

I grabbed my shirt. I put it on then buttoned it up. I grabbed a clean blazer to put over the shirt. I'd have to figure out how to get the paint off of this one without messing it up. The whole time Haruhi and I were changing, we could hear the guys and Kasanoda yelling.

"This isn't good," I told Haruhi, waiting for her to finish getting dressed.

"It'll all work out," she assured me. Haruhi opened the door first. "Come on guys, stop scaring Casanova."

"Kasanoda," I corrected, putting my arms around her neck.

Haruhi turned to look at Kasanoda. "Sorry about all this."

"Hey Fujioka, Maki," he said, turning to look at us. I gave him a smile and let go of Haruhi.

"Look, it's alright," Haruhi told him. "Doesn't really matter to me. You can tell whoever you want to."

I just turned my head to look away. I couldn't exactly afford to let anyone else find out, but telling him not to say anything might make matters worse.

"Well well Bossa Nova," Hikaru said. He was holding a bat for some strange reason.

Kaoru had his arms crossed. "Since you know they're girls, are you in love?"

* * *

"Just walking around," I sang to myself, making up words. "It's fun, fun, fun."

"Hisoka," Kyoya called.

"Yes?" I sang.

"Stop that singing," he said.

I pouted, looking at him. "But why?"

He stopped writing in his book to look at me. "Because you're making it up as you go. And you just mumble some parts."

"That's annoying or something?" I asked, titled my head a bit.

"Just weird."

I smiled. "But that's me."

He smirked. "I guess it is."

I walked to the back to see if I could make some tea. It was all going fine until I accidentally hit a glass on the counter. It fell to the floor, shattering. I sighed, walking around the kitchen to look for the broom. When I found it and one of those little pans to pick up the mess, I walked back over to the glass. I swept the mess into the little pan then dumped it into the garbage.

"I give up making tea," I huffed to myself, leaving the room.

"Is everything okay, I heard something break," Kyoya said when I was within hearing range.

"Yeah," I sighed, sitting at his table. I let my head fall down onto the table's surface. "I hit a cup that I didn't see."

"Where was it?"

"The counter," I answered.

"How did you not see it?"

I shrugged. "My hair was in my face." Taking a quick glance toward the middle of the room, I saw that Kasanoda was sitting next to Haruhi. "Kasanoda came?"

"He requested Haruhi," he said, nodding.

I yawned. "If you need me, I'll be taking a nap."

"Okay," Kyoya answered. I stood up and passed by Haruhi and Kasanoda.

"Hey Kasanoda," I greeted. "Haruhi, I'm going take a nap. I'm tired."

"Don't break anything," she said.

I smirked at her. "Already did. A cup." I walked over to a couch and just fell on it, with one arm off the couch. My cheek was against the couch and my air fell over most of my face. I could sleep without the light bugging me. The noise from the girls wouldn't bother me, since I sleep like the dead.

[Haruhi's POV]

"He's so cute when he's asleep," I heard a girl say. I glanced over to where Hisoka was already fast asleep to see some girls that normally request her, sitting at tables near where she was sleeping.

"Aren't you worried that the noise will wake Hisoka?" Casanova asked.

I shook my head. "Hisoka sleeps like the dead. The only thing everyone has to watch out for is when she wakes up."

"Why?"

"Well, she doesn't get a lot of sleep, so when she does sleep, she wants her rest. Waking her up is something only a few certain people can do."

"Who are they?"

"Well, out of who's here, only me. Anyone else and they'll get hit."

[Hisoka's POV]

"Daddy won't stand for that!" I heard, making me groan. Tamaki's big mouth has once again woken me up from my sleep.

"Tamaki!" I shouted across the room, making it go quiet. I moved so I could sit up, and glared at him. "Shut your mouth right now before you end up out that window!" I pointed at one behind Kyoya's head.

Everyone in the host club, guys and girls alike, were scared. The only exceptions were Kyoya, Haruhi, and Mori Senpai.

"Do you really wanna end up outside?" He didn't answer. "Keep the damn noise down!"

And with that, I fell back into the couch, hoping to fall asleep once more.

"I think you girls should stay a bit away," I heard Haruhi call. "Hisoka's very grumpy when he wakes up from a nap."

And then I felt peaceful again. Oh, how I love my naps. They felt so calming.

* * *

"I feel so good!" I shouted, stretching.

"Are you going to threaten anyone?" I heard Haruhi call. "Because if you are, I'm locking you in the kitchen."

I blinked then looked over to her. She was still sitting next to Kasanoda. I looked across the room to see the rest of the host club around Tamaki. After stretching, I walked over to Haruhi. "Um, what's with the guys? What happened?"

"Well, when you had threatened to throw Tamaki Senpai out the window, he was saying that he was my dad."

I nodded. "Yeah, he says that all the time."

"Casanova asked him if we were blood related, or if he married my mother."

I nodded. "So, thanks to Kasanoda, Tamaki's lost his mind." I looked at the guilty culprit. "Thanks. Now the rest of us have to deal with the guy." I sighed. "He was already trying to sort things out. He mistook it for being a father's love…" My eyes widened. Now that I thought about it. Tamaki, though an idiot, did make a better father than mine ever did. Tamaki made the host club the family I lost.

"Hisoka?" Haruhi asked, touching my arm.

My eyes saddened. "Haruhi?"

"Yeah?"

"Can…can you take care of my clients as well…"

"Hisoka, are you okay?"

I nodded, looking down at the ground, my fists clenching. "I…I want to go have a talk with my father…"

"What?" Haruhi shouted, standing up. "Are you crazy?"

I turned my face to look at her. She could see the tears that were threatening to fall. "Haruhi, I just feel like I have to do this…"

"Don't Hisoka," she warned. "You know what'll happen." Her hand that had been touching my arm, curled into a fist. "I don't want anything to happen to you. You're my best friend."

I gave her a hug. "I'll visit after…Let me know what we're doing for the club. If I'm not around, Kyoya has my measurements. Just get him to make my size in whatever we're wearing."

"Hisoka, don't!" Haruhi shouted, not letting go. "Please don't!"

I pulled away from her, giving her a smile. My tears were falling now. "I promise, I'll be okay. He can't hurt me anymore than he already has. I'm doing this because I really think it'll make a difference."

"You know it won't," she said, narrowing her eyes. "Just look what happened last time."

I touched my right eye, my smile never leaving my face. "I know. Mother would be proud though, to know I'm trying to find a nonviolent way to get through this."

"Hisoka!" Haruhi choked through tears. "Why are you doing this? Why now?"

I moved my hand to motion her to look at Kasanoda, who was watching us. He had no idea what we were talking about. "It's because of what he said. You said that he made Tamaki realize he wasn't our father. He was showing you a father's love." I smiled at Kasanoda. "Because of Kasanoda, I'm facing my own fears and trying to find myself a father's love. I doubt I'll get through to him, but I can try, right?"

"I don't want anything to happen to you though," Haruhi said. "You've become my closest friend. How do you think this makes me feel?"

I held one of her hands in my own. "It should make you feel proud. You should be proud I'm standing up and talking to him."

"I think you're stupid Hisoka," she said, closing her eyes. "You're stupid for talking to him."

I touched the side of her face, making her open her eyes and look at me. "I'll be fine Haruhi. I'll be at your house soon enough. You won't have to worry about a thing." I let go of her hand and took a step back. I made a movement with my arm to make it curl to my chest, then bowed to Haruhi. "Now Haruhi, I bid you adieu." I gave Haruhi a big smile then turned to walk to the doors of the host club. I took out my phone and faced Haruhi again. I saw that everyone in the room had been watching me, probably after Haruhi yelled. "Remember Haruhi, I also have my phone. If you're worried enough call me around midnight." I slipped my phone back in my pocket. "Kyoya, I have something I must attend to. I'll tell you when I get back, and please don't harass Haruhi for the answers."

I nodded my head to everyone then finally left the room. I started the seemingly endless journey to my house to talk to my father. There was only two things I wanted to ask.

I wanted to ask my father why he killed my mother, and why he hated me so much.

When I got home, I walked to Father's door and knocked.

"Come in," he grumbled.

I walked into his study and sat down in the chair in front of his desk. "I'd like to ask you something Father."

"What is it?" he growled, not happy that I interrupted his time counting money.

"I want to know why you killed Mother and why you hate me so much."

"That's none of your business," he stated. "Now leave before I beat you."

"I only want to know those two things. Why did you take away my mother and why do you never show a Father's love?"

"I killed your mother because she found out I killed many others," he said, standing up. "She was going to go to the police when she had enough evidence." He walked toward me and slapped my right cheek. "I hate you because you're just as defiant as your mother was. Women were only put on this world to do as men say." He slapped my right cheek again. "Why don't you flinch when I hit you."

"I never see your hand," I told him. "After you threw that plate at me, I went blind in my right eye. I can no longer see anything through that eye."

He smirked and I felt another hit, this was a punch though, not a slap. "After all these years, finally there's some damage." He stopped though, something that he usually doesn't do. Normally I'd either be in the basement or being stabbed in my room. "I have a surprise for you, but you won't get it until your school's fair."

I saw the smirk on his face.

"Now leave my sight you runt."

I bowed my head to him. "Yes sir." I stood up and left his room. I left the house and headed toward Haruhi's, knowing she wasn't home yet.

[Haruhi's POV]

"Hello?" I asked, answering my phone. All of the host club beside Mori Senpai and Honey Senpai were hiding under the table in the rose maze. We were playing kick the can with Casanova and he was it.

"Haruhi," I heard on the other line. "I told you I'd be okay."

"Where are you?" I asked. The others looked at me.

"I'm on my way to your house."

"Are you sure you're okay? Did anything happen?"

I heard a little laugh on the other side. "All I have is a bruise on my cheek and that's it. Some concealer will hide that easily enough…He says he has a surprise for me though."

"A surprise?" I asked. "Do you have any clue what it could be."

"Not one…I'm afraid to know what he's up to Haruhi. He hasn't been hitting me lately."

I smiled. "Maybe he's finally leaving you alone."

"No," she said. I could almost see her frown. "He's done this before. It was the day my mother was murdered. He had stopped hitting her for a while, then killed her…Haruhi, I'm scared of what he's planning."

"Dad's home. Talk to him until I get home," I told her. "I'll be able to talk to you easier that way."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

"What was that about?" Tamaki Senpai whispered when I hung up the phone.

I froze, completely forgetting that most of the host club was there. "Um, nothing."

"By chance, would that have been Hisoka?" Kyoya asked.

"No," I said, looking away from everyone.

"So, the one threatening her is a man after all," Hikaru stated.

"You were right Kyoya Senpai," Kaoru stated.

"What?" I asked, blinking.

"We're looking into this as well," Tamaki Senpai stated. "Hisoka's family to us. We can't just let things happen to her."

"And now we're sure you also know who's hurting her," Kyoya stated, writing something in his book.

"I can't tell you," I said.


	21. Chapter 21 Where My Loyalties Lie

**_My Loyalties (Ouran) Part 21- Where My Loyalties Lie_**

Recap:

Tamaki realized he wasn't Haruhi's father. Hisoka gathered her courage and went to her father to ask why he killed her mother and why he hates her so much.

* * *

Story Start:

[Hisoka's POV]

I held my arms around my stomach, looking around. I know it's not the actual fair yet, but I don't know where he could be.

"You okay back there?" Hikaru asked, not taking his eyes from in front of him. He was driving the carriage, with Mori in the passenger's seat.

"Yeah," I told him. "I'm just a little worried."

"About that guy you and Haruhi refuse to tell us about?" Honey Senpai asked. He was sitting right behind Hikaru.

"Don't worry about it. He'd never come to a crowded place like this," I assured them.

"We can easily call Kyoya's police squad," Tamaki told me. He was sitting next to me in the seat facing the front. "He wouldn't mind."

"I'm fine guys. He won't come to Ouran. Crowded places means more witnesses, and he can't have that."

"Whoa," Hikaru called, making the horses stop. "Whoa."

"Nicely done," Mori Senpai complimented Hikaru. "You handle the reigns like a pro."

"Haru-chan!" Honey Senpai called, making Usa-chan wave his arm at her.

"Climb on board!" Tamaki shouted. "We're rehearsing for the big Ouran fair parade!"

Kaoru climbed on and sat behind Mori, Haruhi took my seat next to Tamaki, and Kyoya sat on her other side. I sat with my legs to each side of Haruhi.

"Haruhi," I mumbled.

"What's wrong Hisoka?" she asked, looking up.

"He said I was getting my surprise during the fair," I whispered. "There's so many people around…I don't want anyone to get hurt. What should I do?"

"Do what you think is right," she said, smiling. "I know you'll do what's best."

"But what do I choose?" I asked her, my voice raising a little. "Do I choose what's best for me, or best for the ones I care about?"

"How about both?" Tamaki asked, glancing at us.

"You don't understand Tamaki," I told him.

He shook his head. "No, I don't. None of us do. You won't tell us."

I ran my hand over my right eye. "I don't want any of you hurt. The more you know, the worse things'll get."

"You've been doing that a lot, Hiso-chan," Honey Senpai said.

"Doing what?" I asked, putting my hand down.

"Every time you mention something about keeping us from this guy, you touch your right eye."

"Now that you mention it, isn't that the eye that you had bandaged because some guy caught you off guard?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes, the same eye," I said, looking to my left. It was useless to look to my right when I couldn't see.

"What really happened Hisoka?" Kyoya asked.

I turned to my right to look at him. "The guy hit me on the side of the head and a bit on the front. I had some cuts."

"I don't believe that," Tamaki stated. "Even I know that that wouldn't require that much bandaging."

"And you kept it on for such a long time," Kaoru said.

"What aren't you telling us Hiso-chan?"

I smiled at him. "Everything."

Honey's eyes teared up and he held Usa-chan tighter. "Aren't we all your friends?"

I nodded. "That's why I'm not telling you. If I tell you, he'll try to kill you. This way, the less you guys know, the safer you'll be." I put my hands on Haruhi's shoulders. "I'm already risking Haruhi's life. I go to her after every beating, after every shooting, after everything. Since we became friends, she's been there for me. I'm not telling you guys because I don't want to risk anymore." My eyes saddened. "I've lost my mother already to this man. I'm not letting him take anyone else I care about."

The bell in the clock tower rang, signaling the opening of the fair. I stared at it.

How long? How long until something happens?

"We'll talk about this after the fair Hisoka," Haruhi told me.

"Just know one thing," I said, looking at the sky. "If I'm alive by the end of all this, I'm wearing an outfit for the fair. I don't care if I'm bleeding or not. I want to be in this with you guys."

* * *

All of us had changed into waiters' outfits. Our pants were black, while we had a grey long sleeved shirt on. Over that was a white vest, and each of us had a skinny bow where we would normally have a bow tie.

I think the only difference with hair was that the twins got their hair flattened down to look more elegant.

I bowed down to one of my guests and her mother. "Hello ma'am," I said to the mother, before kissing her hand. "It's a pleasure to see such a beautiful woman. You're just as beautiful as a rose." I pulled a rose out from the inside of my pants pocket and handed it to her.

"Such an elegant young man," the woman said. "What's your name?"

"My name is Hisoka Maki, Madam."

"Aren't you the son of Ryuji Maki?" the woman asked. "The man in charge of the biggest shipping company in Japan."

"The same," I told her, a fake smile on my face.

I glanced up at the host club to see Haruhi sitting with a guy with brown hair.

"If you'll excuse me miss, I need to check on something."

"Go right ahead," the woman said, a smile on her face. "You're such a respectable young boy."

I walked over to where Haruhi was and looked at the man. I narrowed my eyes, trying to figure out where I've seen him before.

"Can I help you?" he asked, looking at me.

"Hmm…I've seen you before…But where?"

"Hisoka," Haruhi said, looking at me. "This is Tamaki's father."

My eyes widened a bit. "I saw your face when I was looking around in the office the day my father signed me in to Ouran. I knew I recognized you from somewhere."

"And who are you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Pardon my rudeness," I said, bowing to him elegantly. "My name is Hisoka Maki."

"The son of Ryuji Maki?" he asked, surprised.

"Yes sir," I told him.

"I saw him just outside," he said smiling.

My smile immediately fell from my face. "What?"

He nodded. "He had asked me where I could find you at. I've talked to him many times at my social gatherings."

"Can I borrow Haruhi for a moment sir?" I asked.

He nodded. "Go right ahead."

I pulled her up and away from him, my eyes wide. "Haruhi," I whispered urgently.

Her eyes were wide too. "What does he look like?"

I pulled out my wallet from my back pocket and flipped through the pictures. Haruhi was looking as I was trying to find one.

"Who's she?" Haruhi asked, pointing to one of my mother and I.

"My mother," I told her, taking it out and looking at it.

"You look a lot like her."

I nodded then tried to find another picture, only to feel a hand on my shoulder. The picture of my mother fell from my hands. "Hello, my son," the voice said.

My eyes widened and I turned to look at the man next to me. I backed up. "Fa-father! What're you doing here?"

"Who is this Hisoka?" he asked, bending down and looking Haruhi in the eyes.

"Nobody," I told him, pushing Haruhi back and standing in front of her. "What're you doing here?"

He rose an eyebrow. "So, you think you can be bold, since there's so many people around?"

"Go stay with the guys," I quickly whispered to Haruhi. "Don't give him a chance to hurt you." I pushed her a little more than I wanted to.

[Haruhi's POV]

"Who's that?" Honey Senpai asked, when I had sat down next to the host club.

I gulped. "That's…that's Hisoka's father."

"Let's go meet him!" Honey Senpai shouted happily.

"No!" I said, turning to face him. "Don't you go near him."

"Why not?" Kaoru asked, standing on my left. He was looking at Hisoka's father.

"Something wrong with the guy?" Hikaru asked, standing on my right.

I gulped again, watching as Hisoka's eyes widened. "Did you guys know…Hisoka's blind in her right eye?"

"What?" Tamaki asked, grabbing my shoulders. "Why didn't you tell me? We could've helped her!" Everyone except Hikaru seemed surprised.

Hisoka's father was smirking.

"She didn't want me to tell you guys," I told them, my hands gripping my pants. "We couldn't say anything. And we still can't…We can't kill the man that's been hurting Hisoka for years because we have no proof. He gets away every time, and he still hurts her!"

"Who is this man and why are you telling us now?" Kyoya asked.

I glared at Ryuji Maki.

"Because that same man is standing in front of Hisoka."

Everyone looked at Hisoka and the man standing in front of her. Her hands went into her pockets and I heard my phone rang, so I answered it and put it to my ear, never taking my eyes off of Hisoka or her father.

"You know Hisoka, I don't approve of this," I heard on the other line. I put it to speaker then set it on a low setting, where only the host club could hear.

[Hisoka's POV]

"You know Hisoka, I don't approve of this," Father told me. I had my fists clenched at my sides. "And I think that your little friends know my secrets. One of them seems to be giving me such a dirty look." I didn't turn my head, in fear that he would be trying to trick me.

"Father, what do you want?" I asked.

"What do you think I want?" he asked, leaning down to be near my ear. "I want to get rid of you once and for all."

"What did I ever do Father?" I asked, still not moving. "Why have you always hated me?"

"Because, women don't get much money. You should've never been born. I should've had a son." He took a pill out of his pocket. "Now, either you go quietly, or I'll kill all of your little friends."

I glared at him. "You're going to try to kill them anyway. Besides, wouldn't there be too many witnesses if I suddenly drop dead after something my father had given me?"

"Not unless I was convincing enough that I actually cared for your worthless body."

I turned my head away. "I refuse to take the pill. I'm not going down without a fight Father."

"You're stubborn, just like your mother. Yet she went quietly." He put his hand to my cheek and turned my face to him. I couldn't even pay attention to anything going on in the room. "Wouldn't you like to join that worthless woman?"

"No," I said, moving my head out of his grip. "My mother wouldn't have wanted me to go quietly like this. She would've wanted me to go kicking and screaming." I smirked. "You picked a bad place to want to finally kill me. I can make sure everyone in this place knows."

"Ah, but you're forgetting one thing," he said, moving a bit away from me.

"What's that?" I asked.

"I never called off those assassins."

"What assassins?" I asked, glancing around. "The only guys I've ever met wanted to take me home, not kill me."

"That would be because you were in a public place." I saw his hand move to rest in his pants pocket. "And I could easily kill all of your friends that know, because as soon as you're dead, I'll cry for you. Your friends will obviously tell the police about me. And that's when I'll know who should die." His smirk was evil. "Now, do you want the pill, or to be shot? Either way works fine for me."

"The pill," I said, lowering my head to look at the ground. There really was no way out of this.

"Here," he said, holding it out. It looked like a regular medicine pill. I took it from his hand and gave him a glare. "It has acid in it," he said offhandedly. "When your stomach dissolves the pill, the acid will kill you from the inside. You won't die until tomorrow, after the fair is done, but you'll feel intense pain until then." I still glared, even as I put the pill in my mouth. "Swallow it." I did as he said. "Show me." I opened my mouth, moving my tongue so he could see.

"Good. I'll make sure the assassins shoot your friends instead of you."

"What?" I shouted. "You bastard!" I was about to jump at him until I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder, and screams from others. "You should pay for what you've done…"

"Hisoka!" he shouted, bending down next to me. "What happened my son?"

I was about to shout at him, but there was a pain in my stomach. It started to hurt so bad.

"Is he okay?" a woman asked.

"Hisoka!" I heard one of my clients shout while crying.

I glared at my father and took out my phone while smirking. I had it showing that I was speaking to someone, but I had taken off the name. I quickly texted something and handed the phone to him.

_They heard everything._

That's what I wrote.

[Haruhi's POV]

Kyoya had to leave to talk to his father for a while, and Tamaki had to take care of Lady Éclair, but the rest of us heard the truth. Hisoka was refusing medical attention.

"Kyoya Senpai?" I asked, when he had finally gotten back after being slapped by his father.

"Yes?"

"We heard it," Hikaru stated. "All of it. Call your police squad."

"We don't have the proof," I told them.

Honey Senpai held up a recorder.

"What about her being raped? They can't get that proof."

"Why not?" Kaoru asked. "Didn't she say she was raped?"

I shook my head. "Her dad was planning for this day. He's barely hurt her for a while. Everything already has to be out of her system by now."

"What about the pill?" Honey Senpai asked. "We just play the tape and let them see her stomach."

"Speaking of which," Kaoru said.

[Kyoya's POV]

I pulled out my phone and dialed a number. "Yes, I'd like for you to come to Ouran High school, in the salon where the host club is right now, and arrest a man by the name of Ryuji Maki. Put him in jail immediately and if anyone says anything, tell them Kyoya Ootori has proof."

"Yes sir."

I closed the phone and walked over to kneel by Hisoka's side. I grabbed her hand, which she squeezed in pain. She was just staring into space.

I looked to her father, who was looking at me, and gave him a smile. "Hello sir. My name is Kyoya Ootori. I'm one of Hisoka's friends."

"So you are," he said.

My smile never faltered. "I also want to let you know that by now, the building is surrounded. My police squad is right outside those doors, waiting to arrest you."

There were gasps through the crowd.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked, standing up.

I picked up Hisoka bridal style. Her head rested against my chest. "I believe I have proof that not only have you poisoned Hisoka, but also threatened anyone he was friends with. I also have also been told that he is blind in his right eye because of you."

"A glass plate," Hisoka mumbled against my chest.

I nodded. "And I've checked the records and every possible hospital. Since his mother's death, he's never been to the hospital, which means there will still be glass in his eyes. I can easily hire the best research team and we'd be able to find out what plate had blinded him. And depending on how bad his eyes were harmed, maybe we could restore his eyesight as well." I looked from Hisoka to her father. "Would you like me to continue? It's not like you can leave or call for anyone. My men are surrounding the perimeter of this building. Anyone you've hired can't even shoot into this building without being shot themselves."

He glared at me then at Hisoka. "I told you never to tell anyone, you brat."

"I never did," she said, turning to him and smiling. "They found out on their own…You just never knew because you didn't know I had a cell phone."

"Just wait until I get out."

"Oh, you won't be," I said, a smile on my face. "We have enough evidence to keep you behind bars for the rest of your life. We even have some just in case, such as threatening an Ootori, Suoh, Morinozuka, Haninozuka, and the Hitachiins. You threatened the heirs of five powerful corporations. And I'll make sure you don't get out on good behavior, because I know you'll go after Hisoka." The doors opened and the police came in, handcuffing Ryuji. He glared at me, then smirked. "If the brat even survives."

The smile never left my face. "You do know my family specializes in hospitals, right? Hisoka's going to be in the best care, meaning we'll be able to get rid of any poison you put into his body."

"Just wait Hisoka!" Ryuji shouted. "I'll break out of jail and kill you, just like I killed your mother! I'll make sure your body is even burned in the same garden!"

"And that adds more years," I said. I turned to the host club. "I'll be back in a bit. I have to bring Hisoka to the hospital."

"Let me come!" Haruhi called, running over to us. "Please. I could tell them everything he's ever done to Hisoka."

"Hisoka's going to be in good hands," I told Haruhi. "And you can visit after we're done hosting today. I'll also call Tamaki so he can visit as well."

"I'm still alive," Hisoka groaned out. "Remember, no matter what, I'm getting out tomorrow to finish this festival."

"Okay," I told her, leaving the salon. "I'll come get you tomorrow."

She smiled a little. "It's a date," she whispered. "You know everything now."


	22. Chapter 22 This Is Our Ouran Fair!

**_My Loyalties (Ouran) Part 22- This Is Our Ouran Fair!_**

_AN: This is the last chapter/part/whatever-you-want-to-call-it for My Loyalties. If you guys would like another Ouran story, just ask. There will be no sequal for this one though. I know there wasn't much Kyoya/Hisoka, but this isn't really a love story._

Recap:

Hisoka's father went to the Ouran fair and threatened Hisoka. She managed to get him caught with enough proof to keep him in jail for the rest of his life. She said she was going to the fair the last day, no matter what.

* * *

Story Start:

[Hisoka's POV]

As soon as I had gotten into the limo, Kyoya had made me eat bread and drink water, to try to dilute the acid and slow it down. When I had gotten to the hospital and demanded to be let out for the next day, they took as many tests as possible, and made a base. They said it would negate it and I'd be fine to go to the fair.

"You're going back right after though," Kyoya had told me.

They had also taken the bullet out of my right shoulder, the one that had been shot, and disinfected it. Then they wrapped it up.

Now, I'm in the outfit I was supposed to wear for the whole day and half of our hosting time yesterday. It was grey dress pants with a black vest. Under that was a white shirt. Over the shirt and vest was an off-white tail-coat jacket. Then to finish the outfit, we all wore a red tie.

"Hisoka!" one of my clients screamed, running over to me when the doors opened. "Are you alright? I thought you were supposed to be in the hospital."

I smiled at her. "They gave me some medicine and a bodyguard." I pointed at Kyoya and chuckled. "And as for my shoulder, they took the bullet out and wrapped it up. I won't be able to move it that much today." I used my left arm to bow awkwardly to her. "But I'll make due with what I have. A host does what they must to make their customers happy."

"Seeing you well would make us happy," said another of my clients.

"I'm well enough to come see all of you," I told them, smiling.

After talking with them a bit, I walked to the others. "Thanks for coming visit last night," I told them all. Hikaru and Kaoru had their hair fixed as they normally did today.

"You're our friend," Honey Senpai said, smiling up at me. His smile turned into a frown though as he looked at Haruhi talking to some girl with icy blue eyes. "I wonder what happened to Tama-chan."

"I'm getting worried," Hikaru said. "Something's up with him. After what he said yesterday…"

"What happened?" I asked. "Everyone but Tamaki visited last night. I know Kyoya would've called him."

"Tamaki is engaged to Lady Éclair," Kaoru told me. "The one that Haruhi's talking to." He looked down. "And he told us the host club would be dissolved after the Ouran fair."

"What?" I asked, surprised. "What happened while I was out?"

"A lot," Mori Senpai answered.

"Alright gentlemen," Kyoya started as he headed our way. He was clapping gently to catch our attention. "No more idle chatter. Our guests are waiting for us."

"Senpai," Kaoru said, turning to face away from him. "It's like you don't even care."

Kyoya pushed up his glasses. "It's our job to take care of our guests to the best of our abilities. Remember, they're looking to all of us to entertain them. Their happiness is of the utmost importance."

"He's right Kao-chan!" Honey Senpai shouted, pushing him.

"Honey Senpai what're you doing?" he shouted back.

"Come on Hikaru," Mori Senpai stated, picking Hikaru up with one arm and carrying him away.

"Let go Mori Senpai," Hikaru said, trying to get his breath.

The woman that had been with Haruhi had stood up and started walking away. I followed Kyoya as we walked toward Haruhi.

"Thank you for all of your hard work Haruhi," Kyoya said. She looked up at him. He put his hands on the back of the seat that woman had been sitting at. "After that request from Lady Éclair, your debt has been paid. You've finally repaid us for that renaissance vase you broke. So you're free to quit the host club…if you want."

Haruhi looked stunned and didn't move, not even when someone Kyoya knew bowed to him.

"When they're young, many assume they have all the time in the world, but really, that is never the case," a guy who looked like Kyoya's father stated.

I turned to the man. "I agree. Some just want a family to call their own. Some need a family away from their own wretched home so they can feel happiness. Not everyone has happy childhoods sir. They don't have all the time in the world. They're forced into the real world at young ages, even before teen years. You can't group together all young people." I glared at him. "I don't care who you are, but you just have that demeanor that demands too much. Take it from someone who's lived through hell and back, let the young ones have their childhood. There's no getting it back."

"Don't waste your time with something that will ultimately have no value," the man said.

Haruhi looked up, then stood up. "You don't know anything about the host club," she said. "Kyoya Senpai works around the clock to make sure that everyone here is enjoying themselves. And did you ever stop to think that entertaining others might give each of us some fulfillment."

"Like the fact that seeing others smile makes us happy," I said, a smile on my face.

"How can you possibly say that what we do here is just a waste of our time?" Haruhi asked. "I don't care what you say. I think Kyoya Senpai is amazing."

The guy never turned around the whole time Haruhi and I spoke to him.

* * *

Kyoya was trying to call Tamaki. All of us had tried, even Haruhi. He never answered a single one of our calls. It was already sunset.

"Kyoya Senpai, what's with this outfit?" Haruhi asked.

"We told you, it's a costume for the special parade," Hikaru told her.

"You look so cute Haru-chan," Honey Senpai said.

I had managed to get into a dress a lot like Haruhi's except mine was a baby blue color instead of her pink. Kaoru and Hikaru had worked with my hair to put it into ponytail with a ribbon on top of my head, finally making me look like a girl. They had put extensions in Haruhi's hair to make it look like its old length. A pink ribbon was also there, it was what kept the extensions in her hair.

The guys all had regal outfits of the same style, but different colors. Kyoya had purple, Honey Senpai had orange, Mori Senpai had dark blue, Hikaru had blue, and Kaoru had green.

"Why are we the only two dressed as girls?" Haruhi asked.

"Aw come, it's cosplay," Hikaru said. "So it's okay for you to dress like a girl."

"Did we have to take my wraps off?" I asked.

"Makes you look more like a girl," Kaoru said, shrugging.

"We are girls you know," Haruhi grumbled. Hikaru chuckled.

"Well?" Kaoru asked, turning to look at Kyoya.

"No luck," Kyoya answered, turning to look out the window. "He's not there." He closed his cell phone.

We all looked at him.

"I can't believe…Senpai didn't show," Haruhi said. "I really thought he was gonna make it despite what she said."

Kyoya opened his cell phone again and dialed another number. He faced the window once again. "Hello, Shima? Its been a while, hasn't it? It's Kyoya." The person on the other line was obviously talking. "How could he be so stupid?" He took the phone from his ear and talked to rest of us. "Evidently Tamaki is planning to return to France."

"Tama-chan is going to leave us?" Honey Senpai asked.

I ground my teeth.

"You're kidding me!" Hikaru shouted. "They can't just let it end so suddenly."

"Hikaru," Kaoru mumbled to his brother.

Everybody was taking this hard. I think I was taking it the best though. The reason for that is because I've gone through abuse, beatings, and threats, and still managed to get through it all. I know we'll get him back.

I put my arms around Kyoya's neck from behind. "It'll all turn out okay guys. We've gone through so much together…We'll be able to stop him. I know we will."

"Yes?" Kyoya asked, putting the phone to his ear again.

I let go. "I'll be back guys. Call if you decide anything."

I ran to the club doors.

"Where're you going?" Haruhi asked, watching me.

I smiled at her and moved my right arm, despite the pain. I bowed to her. "I'm getting my father back." And with that I ran out of the room, leaving them time to think. I know Tamaki's still here.

I pulled my own cell phone from my cleavage, where the guys said it was the only place to put it, and called Tamaki once more. He still didn't answer, so I tried the school's number and asked to speak to Tamaki's father.

"Hello?" he asked as I was running down the stairs.

"Hello Mr. Suoh," I greeted. "This is Hisoka. I was just wondering if you had Lady Éclair's number."

"Why is that?" he asked.

"She left her purse in our club room and I'd like to return it before she leaves." He gladly gave me the number. "Thank you sir. Now I'm getting your son back." I hung up on him and dialed in Éclair's number as I ran out into the open.

"Hello? Who's this?" a lady asked.

"Lady Éclair, I was wondering of your location," I told her. "It seems as though you've dropped a purse in the school, and I would like to return it before you leave."

I heard her sigh. "I'm at the front of the school. Hurry up."

"Yes ma'am," I told her, closing the phone and running to the front of the school. I saw her and Tamaki sitting in a red convertible. "Tamaki! You idiot! You shouldn't leave the people who love you!"

When I got next to the car, I was grabbed from behind. By looking to my left, I could see it was one of Kyoya's guards.

"I guessed that you didn't actually want to bring me a purse," Éclair said.

I glared at her. "What do you have on Tamaki? What are you giving him that I can't do? I now own my father's company, and I'm in control of anything in and out of Japan, including people. I could easily have many people from all over search to give him what he wants."

"I'm giving him his mother," she said, smirking.

"Just tell him where she is then!" I shouted. "Why force him into an unwanted marriage?"

"He wants this alright," she said, moving her hand to rub Tamaki's cheek.

"I highly doubt that," I told her. "He wants what was taken from him. He isn't doing this because he loves you." I smirked. "He loves Haruhi. The two are just too stupid to realize it."

"This Haruhi isn't Tamaki's lover," she said, sitting back in her seat.

"Ah, but that's the thing. They've never had the chance to realize the truth. You're pulling Tamaki away before he can do anything to further their relationship."

I pulled my right arm a bit and winced.

"And, you were probably the reason why we couldn't get in touch with Tamaki. You know, one of his family was in the hospital last night," I informed Éclair. "I'm sure you, Éclair, heard about Ryuji Maki, the man in charge of the shipping company, my father. He was put in jail last night, after years of slipping around the police. All it took was a pill and a shot in the arm, but Tamaki's family managed to finally get the proof to put him behind bars. And everyone but Tamaki went to the hospital." I stopped struggling. "You're taking away part of someone else's family Éclair…Really think. Do you want to tear apart what makes others happy?"

She looked sad for the moment and turned her head away. "Tie her up and lock her in her friend's limo. The Ootori's limo."

"I thought you had a heart," I told her. "Tamaki's mother would be ashamed to see what you've done to him. You're making him leave what he loves…" I looked at Tamaki. "What would your mother think about this Tamaki? Do you really think she would want you to leave like this?"

He stared at me as I was dragged off. I was quiet as they pulled me into the garage where every family had parked their vehicles. I still didn't move when they tied me up and put me into the back of the limo.

After a good five minutes the driver came back from wherever he had gone. "Get me out!" I called to him. He turned to me then to the window when he saw someone. I couldn't tell who they were.

"We're in a hurry, could you drive us?" the voice asked.

"I'm sorry sir, but…"

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Well, you see the thing is…"

"Get me out of here!" I shouted through the limo. "Stop talking to damn driver and get me out!"

"Hisoka!" I heard someone else call.

The driver was too scared to move…I think he might also be working for Éclair…Maybe. It could be both, or it could be either.

I felt it when someone hit the front of the car though. The back of the car shook slightly and I lost my footing, falling on my stomach.

"Just stay in there until we're done Hisoka," the first voice said. There was a lot of noise for about five or so minutes, then it was quiet. The back door opened and Kyoya came in, with Honey Senpai and Mori Senpai behind him. "Now drive," Kyoya ordered the driver. "Take the back roads to the airport."

"Yes sir," the driver said.

Kyoya untied me and I hugged him around his neck.

"Who did this?" Kyoya asked.

"Éclair ordered the guards to tie me up and throw me in the limo…I tried convincing her to let Tamaki stay, but it didn't work."

"You caught up with them?" Honey Senpai asked, sitting next to Mori Senpai. Kyoya and I were sitting on the floor.

"Yeah. And I told Tamaki that his family had been in the hospital…He looked surprised." I looked at all three of them in the limo. "I don't think he ever knew…I think Éclair might've taken his phone, or never let him answer. But he didn't know about yesterday."

"We'll talk to that idiot once Haruhi stops him," Kyoya said, pulling me so we could sit on the seat opposite Honey and Mori.

We had also stopped to pick up Kaoru and Hikaru as well. They never questioned why Kyoya and I were holding each other. I think they knew. They all had to have known.

Kyoya ended up letting go of me though so he could at least take care of Hikaru's arm. According to Kaoru, he had fallen off the carriage and Haruhi had stolen it to go after Tamaki.

When we finally found them, Kaoru, Hikaru, and Honey ran toward them. They were walking out of the water.

"Aw man, he's such a moron," Kyoya said, pushing his glasses up.

"But he's our moron," I told him, holding his other hand which was crossed over his chest.

* * *

Haruhi was spinning around with Honey while I was with Mori. I was ignoring the pain right now, because I know Kyoya will make sure I stay still tonight.

Honey let go of Haruhi, so I let go of Mori, to let him dance with her, and I went with Honey. Haruhi went with Kaoru, so I went with Hikaru, both of us watching how we danced because of our right arms. We managed to get a good laugh out of that. Hikaru spun me to Kaoru while Kaoru spun Haruhi to Hikaru. She accidentally touched his hurt arm, making Kaoru and I laugh.

I saw Tamaki bowed to Haruhi. "Take her so I have my last dance with you," I told Kyoya.

He smiled and took Haruhi's hand when she stretched it out. Before Tamaki could start yelling at him, I took his hand.

"I want the last ones to be the best ones," I told him, smiling as we danced.

I saw Kyoya stop dancing, so I stopped and did as he did, make Tamaki and Haruhi face each other. We both pushed them forward a bit.

When they started dancing, I grabbed Kyoya's hand.

"The best for last?" Kyoya asked, smiling at me.

I smiled back. "Well, as I remember, a certain someone didn't want a relationship because of the secrets I kept…They're out in the open now."

He chuckled. "Hisoka, will you go out with me?"

"Yes," I said, smiling happily just as the fireworks were going off in the sky.

The whole host club stood together to watch the fireworks.

"I can't think of anything better than being with all of you," I said. "My real family."

"You're coming home with me tonight," Haruhi told me, smiling. "Dad was thrilled about what happened. He had to work though, so he couldn't visit. But he says he wants to get the papers signed as fast as possible."

"What papers?" Tamaki asked, looking at Haruhi and I.

"Well, Haruhi's dad wants to take custody of me," I told him. "And I can be a part of their family."

"Are you taking the money too?" Hikaru asked.

I nodded my head. "I'm using my money to help out whether Haruhi and Ranka like it or not. My money will be there's to use. Besides…we may need the money in case Haruhi breaks another vase."

"What about your father's company?" Kyoya asked, his hand on my left shoulder.

"I haven't decided yet," I told him. "I'm not sure if I want to continue with that, or let someone else take over."

"I say keep it," Kaoru stated. "If I'm correct, I think we'll hear wedding bells in the future. I don't think Kyoya's father would mind if Kyoya was also in charge of a shipping company."

"Maybe it could convince him I'm right for Kyoya," I said, winking. "It's always hard to impress the rich dads."

"And it's too easy to impress my dad," Haruhi said, laughing a bit.

I looked at Tamaki. "That's true. Tamaki does get fascinated too easily."

"Hey!" he shouted.

"You know it's true," I said, laughing. This caused the rest of the club to go into laughter.

"It looks like our family is back together again Hisoka," Haruhi told me, grabbing my hand.

I squeezed her hand. "It is. And I'm so grateful to that."

"Oh, I found this yesterday," Haruhi said, handing me a picture. It was the picture of my mother that I had dropped.

"Who's that?" Hikaru asked.

"My mother," I told him.

"You look like her," Kaoru stated.

I nodded. "I know. She loved me so much."

"She still loves you, even though she isn't here," Haruhi told me, giving me a reassuring smile.

"Yeah," I agreed. "She's probably playing poker with your mom."

Haruhi giggled. "Probably so."

I love my family.


End file.
